Le play boy et moi
by laptitjeny
Summary: Bella et Alice sont meilleures amies. Bella est amoureuse d'Edward. couple habituel
1. prologue

_Bonjour, voici ma 1__e__ fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos critiques et vos avis ._

_Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie MEYER._

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Isabella SWAN et j'habite une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Alice. Et pour respecte le clicher je suis amoureuse du Play boy du lycée.


	2. chapitre 1

_Voici le 1__e__ chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires_

* * *

Salut, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai 17 ans. Et je vis, dans une petite bourgade appelée Forks, avec mon père. Et ma mère, elle est décédée i ans pendant les vacances d'été chez mon oncle. Et depuis ce jour je ne suis plus retournée chez mon oncle. Pourquoi ? C'est simple mon père les déteste, soit disant que mes cousins me donnent un mauvais genre.

Bref je suis en 5e secondaire **(1)** avec ma meilleure amie, Alice, et son frère Edward. Quant à Emmet, il devrait finir sa rhétos (enfin on espère !). J'ai failli oublier les jumeaux Hale, Rosalie et Jasper. Rosalie est la copine d'Emmet et Jasper est le copain de Maria. Mais Alice rêve de sortir avec. Quand on parledu loup, Alice arrive justement.

**Salut B, ça va ? Alors tes vacances à Forks ?**

**Ça va et toi ? Ça a été comme des vacances à Forks, ennuyeuse. Et toi tes vacances ?**

**Ben tu sais comme d'habitude, on est parti sur une petite ile très chouette avec la famille et les Hale. Ils étaient seuls alors maman les a invités. J'ai donc passé 2 SEMAINES avec Jasper !**

**Attends ! tu veux dire que vous avez eu de rencards ?**

**Non, il passait tout son temps avec Edward. Mais quelle différence ça fait je trainais toujours avec eux !**

**Alors pourquoi t'es aussi excitée ?**

Elle me fit la moue made in Alice, pas celle qui me faisait craquer quand elle me suppliait d'aller faire du shopping. Non, celle qui voulait dire j'ai fait quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir en parler SAUF si tu me poses des questions. Et c'est ce que je fis.

**TU ME CACHES QUELQUES CHOSE ! Racontes moi TOUT !**

Après cette réplique pas du tout discrète, heureusement qu'on était assez isolées, Alice avait les yeux qui pétillaient, signe qu'elle était contente que j'aie remarqué et qu'elle allait se faire une joie de tout me raconter.

**OH Bella si tu savais ! En fait, un soir, on avait décidé de sortir tous ensemble mais sans les parents, tu te doutes bien. Et ils ont tous un peu bu. Vers minuit, Edward est reparti avec une fille et Emmet était déjà reparti avec Rosalie. Avec Jasper on a dû prendre un taxi. Et LA, bam le chauffeur de taxi le plus hot que j'ai jamais vu. Alors je commence à parler avec lui, étant donné que Jasper n'était pas très bavard. Il était très intéressant. On est vite arrivé à la maison. Le garçon m'a proposé qu'on se revoit le lendemain alors j'ai dit oui et je lui ai passé mon numéro. J'ai dut aider Jasper à rentrer. Et quand j'ai fermé la porte il m'a embrassé ! C'était génial…**

J'avais écouté son récit avec attention, et la partie où Edward repartait avec une fille tournait dans ma tête et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Mais je reportais mon attention sur Alice. Son regard était moins pétillant et elle semblait triste. Je supposais donc que ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire… Je lui demandais donc :

**Ça a l'air génial Al ! Tu la revus ce garçon ?**

**Oui, il était très aimable. Il s'appelle Sam. J'ai toujours son numéro, il fait des études à Seattle.**

**Et pour Jasper…**

**Oh lui, je ne sais pas. Quand je suis rentrée de mon rendez-vous, il m'a encore embrassée et il m'a dit que ce type était un trou duc qui allait finir par me blesser. Et je lui ai répondu que celui qui me blessait le plus c'était LUI !**

**Et il a répondu…**

Je trouvais qu'il fallait vachement lui tiré les verres du nez aujourd'hui. D'habitude, elle me racontait tout d'un coup, et ne se faisait pas prier pour me dire quand Jasper l'embrassait. Et oui ce n'est pas la première fois. Il embrasse Alice à chaque fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle.

**Il m'a dit qu'il avait une copine et que grâce à elle, il avait une popularité. Qu'il n'allait pas gâcher ça pour une fille sans importance.**

Je fus triste pour Alice, ces paroles lui faisaient mal et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Arrête ! Il est forcément JALOUX sinon pourquoi il t'embrasserait à chaque fois que tu as une chance d'avoir un copain ?**

Il allait sonner le début des cours. Alors on se dirigea vers nos classes respectives. Je commençais par histoire et elle par anglais. On allait se séparer quand elle me demanda.

**Oui tu as surement raison. Et toi, mon idiot de frère ne t'a toujours pas parlé ?**

**Non toujours pas ! Il m'ignore comme un chef !**

**Ah ok. On se voit à la pause de 12h**

**Oui comme d'habitude**

Et on se quitta. Vous devez vous demandez de quel évènement nous parlions. Et bien, i mois, juste avant les vacances de Carnaval , j'étais resté un peu plus tard à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir. Et le vendredi, il y a entrainement de foot. J'ai croisé Edward et il m'a coincé contre un casier et il m'a embrassé. J'en avais rêvé ! Le souci c'est que depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole ni même un regard d'ailleurs. Le pire c'est que je suis à côté de lui en Bio, pas qu'il ait pu choisir hein sinon il aurait été à côté de Jasper, mais il me déconcentrait. Je devais faire avec tout comme Alice.

La matinée était passée calmement. Et on arrivait à la 4e heure, j'avais Bio avec Edward… je rentrai en classe et m'assis à ma place. Edward arriva avec 10 minutes de retard, tout débraillé. Son excuse, il sortait de gym ! Bref il prit sa place. Et je tentai de rester concentrer sur le cours jusqu'à ce qu'IL m'envoie un mot :

_Salut, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

Dire que j'étais surprise est un euphémisme. Mais j'étais en colère après 2 mois d'ignorance, la seule chose qu'il me demande c'est comment ont été mes vacances ! J'hésitais à lui répondre et finalement, je pris son mot le chiffonna et lui rendit comme ça sans rien. Il ouvrit le papier avec un sourire mais il retomba bien vite en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse. Je le vis écrire quelque chose sur un autre bout de papier. Et bientôt, il atterrit devant moi ! Je l'ouvris :

_Merci de la réponse je suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler ? Eh bien moi j'ai des choses à te dire pourrait-on se rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt, après les cours ?_

* * *

(1) la 5eme secondaire en Belgique correspond à la première année en France si je ne me trompe pas.

_Et voilà fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Étant donné que je n'ai pas encore recommencé je vous posterai un nouveau chapitre demain._

_Bisous et j'attends vos commentaires _

:)


	3. chapitre 2

_Bonjour à vous,_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier_

_Vanessa Petrova, Julie, Lily-Em'-Twins et canada02 pour leur review._

_Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux que me suivent ou qui m'ont ajouté aux favoris_

_Bref comme promis un nouveau chapitre, que je poste un peu en avance, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps demain. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas…_

* * *

_Merci de la réponse je suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler ? Eh bien moi j'ai des choses à te dire pourrait-on se rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt, après les cours ?_

Je n'étais pas étonnée qu'il veuille me parler après les cours et non sur le temps de midi. Eh oui, Edward Cullen ne se montre pas avec les personnes impopulaires comme moi ! Avant de décider si j'allais y aller ou pas, j'écris la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

_De quoi tu veux me parler ?_

J'avais essayé d'écrire clairement, car soyons honnête je n'ai pas une écriture ronde comme la plupart des filles. Je replie le papier et le fais glisse vers lui. Il avait l'air surpris que je lui réponde. Je voyais bien qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse donc je me reconcentrais sur le cours. expliquait le principe de la méiose et de la mitose. La matière n'était pas vraiment compliquée mais j'essayais de reconstituer les schémas qui n'étaient pas dans mon cours pour être sûr de ne rien oublier d'ici les examens. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour me renvoyer son papier.

_De ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances de Carnaval…_

Là, j'étais perdue après 2mois d'ignorance TOTALE monsieur voulait me parler du moment que je voulais oublier ! J'étais décidée à le faire tourner en bourrique.

_Sérieusement, ça t'arrives souvent d'embrasser une fille et de l'ignorer pendant 2 mois ? Et pourquoi tu veux subitement me parler ?_

Cette fois, je ne fis pas glisser le mot je lui jetais (pas trop fort hein ). J'étais furieuse, je le connaissais il était sorti avec toutes les filles qu'il avait embrassé et moi il m'avait ignoré. La dernière en date : Lauren Mallory. Comment je le savais, grâce au mur Edward Cullen dans les toilettes des filles. Je m'explique c'est le mur où est retranscrit tous ce qu'il se passe avec Edward, ça passe par les filles embrassée, par ses frasques sexuelles ou encore par les gestes ou paroles qu'il a envers les filles. Bref tout y est retranscrit. Presque comme une autobiographie sauf que ces les filles qui l'ont fréquenté qui l'écrivent. Vous voyez le genre ?

Il avait répondu :

_Désolé, mais tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur__.__ Et je veux te parler du baiser, c'est important__.__ Stp laisse-moi m'expliquer ? Alors après les cours ? À la lisière ?_

Là c'était à moi de réfléchir à ma réponse. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça. D'un côté, il avait piqué ma curiosité. De l'autre, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Je décidais de le laisser m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait. Au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.

_Ok. 10 minutes pas plus je dois faire à manger à Charlie. Maintenant laisse-moi écouter le cours !_

Il me sourit avant même que je lui ai rendu son mot. Il avait dut lire par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes. Et donna les sujets d'exposer et le groupes ainsi que les consignes. Et deviner avec qui je tombe… Angela. Quoi vous avez cru que c'était Edward ? Apparemment non, le prof a décidé que pour une fois il allait mélanger les niveaux. Le temps qu'il fasse tout ça, il sonna la fin du cours.

Je rejoignis ma table où se trouvaient Alice (évidement), Angela, Rosalie et Emmet.

Alice était, ENCORE, en train de parler du bal rhétos. Bal auquel seul Rosalie assisterait avec Emmet. Elle était tellement excitée par tout ça. Vous savez quoi elle pire que quand on lui parle shopping. Non mais sérieux ! Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle ait fini de diner **(1)**. Et je me lançais.

**Alice, faut ABSOLUMENT que je te parle !**

**Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que ce bal ?**

**Euh le cours de Bio que je dois te raconter, tu te souviens ?**

**Ah oui c'est vrai je te suis.**

Le cours de Bio, c'était le code pour parler soit de son frère soit de Jasper.

On se dirigeait vers le gymnase. Et elle se décida à parler.

**Alors raconte !**

**C'est Edward, il m'a envoyé un mot en bio**

**Pour te demander…**

**Il m'a d'abord demandé comment était mes vacances et je ne lui ai pas répondu. Et après, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt après les cours. Il veut me parler du baiser.**

**C'est plutôt bien non ? comment il a réagi au fait que t'ai rien répondu ?**

**Il avait l'air surpris et un peu énervé que je ne sois pas à ses pieds comme d'habitude. Ça pourrait être bien mais comment je vais me comporter avec lui ? Et imagine que ce qu'il me dit gâche ce souvenir ! Alice je ne sais pas quoi faire !**

**Ok Ok ! 1 tu te calme et penses à respirer. Ce serait bien que t'y arrives vivante non ? 2 comporte toi comme tout à l'heure de ce que tu dis ça l'a perturbé et c'est cool. 3 si il gâche se souvenir, tu pourras passer à autre chose. Tu vas GERER, ok ?**

**Oui Alice**

**Il est évident que c'est pour mieux me le raconter après.**

Il allait sonner alors on se dirigeait vers nos classes respectives.

**Oh et téléphone moi quand tu rentres.**

**Oui MAMAN**

L'après-midi passa rapidement, beaucoup trop vite. Je commençais vraiment à stresser. Mais je décidais de prendre mon temps pour sortir de la classe puis je décidais d'aller au WC **(2).** J'avais bien 10 minutes de retard.

D'habitude, il n'attendait même pas Alice 5minutes. J'avais peut-être une chance qu'il soit parti, non ? Ben oui, personne ne fait attendre le grand Edward Cullen.

Il devait vraiment vouloir me parler parce qu'il était toujours là à m'attendre.

**Salut**

**Salut, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas**

**Ben tu vois je suis là**

J'avais l'air indifférente mais je trépignais d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. J'avais aussi très peur…

**Écoute Bella je voudrais …**

* * *

**(1)Diner = déjeuner en France**

**(2)Oui pour moi c'est genre un rituel d'aller au WC avant de quitter l'école, j'avais de long trajets de train.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu…

Si vous avez des questions ou des réaction ou conseils. Allez y toute critique est bonne à prendre…

Je vous vois au prochain chapitre …

Bisous et bonne soirée

:)


	4. chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je m'excuse pour la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avoue que c'était un peu sadique. _

_**Misslapy : **__pour répondre à ta question, la rhétos correspond à la 6__e__ année du secondaire. Je pense qu'en France ça doit correspondre à la Terminale._

_**Diabolo78 :**__ voici le nouveau chapitre, donc tu vas vite savoir. Et j'attends avec impatience ton impression _

_Donc comme je le disais voici le 3__e__ chapitre, je vais essayer de ne pas couper à un moment crucial. Me faire dire que je suis sadique fait assez bizarre…_

_Je vous retrouve en bas )_

* * *

**Écoute Bella, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances de Carnaval**

**Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Je tentais de rester impassible. Je pense que ça devait marcher car il sembla décontenancé. En vérité, j'étais en ébullition ! Un côté de moi voulait savoir ce qu'il allait dire, peut-être allait-il me dire qu'il m'aimait ou qu'il regrettait de m'avoir ignoré. Et là j'étais sur mon nuage. L'autre côté de moi ne voulait pas savoir, si il regrettait le** BAISER** ou si il voulait qu'on oublie. Bref de toute manière je devais l'écouter. Au moins je serais fixée soit je descends de mon nuage soit je reste dessus.

**Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… mais le baiser c'était en quelque sorte un pari avec Mike mais…**

Un PARI ! Il m'avait embrassé pour un pari. J'avais attendu ce moment tellement longtemps. Il s'était moqué de moi ! J'étais déçue et j'étais définitivement descendue de mon nuage ! De toutes les choses qui m'étaient passées par la tête un pari ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit… je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me faire ça ! Il sait que je raconte tout à sa sœur. Celle-ci allait surement l'enguirlander quand elle l'apprendrait. Je le pensais un peu plus respectueux. J'étais déçue et blesser. Maintenant que j'étais fixée je pouvais partir. Et c'est ce que je fis mais quand je commençais à me retourner, il me retint par le poignet.

**Attends avant de partir, je ne pensais pas ressentir quelque chose. Mais je pense que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour toi.**

J'aurais dut être heureuse qu'il me dise qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais sa confession était gâchée par la simple idée qu'il les avait découverts grâce à un pari. N'étais-je pas assez bien pour qu'il ait envie de m'embrasser de lui-même ? Sans autre motivation ! Cette réalité me frappa il avait bien dut gagner quelque chose. Tout pari à un enjeu. Et je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait gagné !

**Tu m'as embrassé pour un PU**** de pari ! Qu'est-ce que t'a gagné ?**

Il était surpris que je m'énerve contre lui. Je ne m'énerve jamais ni contre lui ni contre personne, d'ailleurs. Mais, mince il m'avait utilisée et je voulais savoir pourquoi et ce qu'il avait à gagner !

**Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ok ? **

Je fis un mouvement de la tête pour lui indiquer mon accord. Et il commença son histoire.

**Flashback **** 2 mois plus tôt**

**PDV Edward.**

C'était le dernier entrainement avant le PLUS gros match de la saison. C'était notre plus grand adversaire, il n'avait perdu AUCUN match. On avait fait un très bon entrainement. Le coach nous avait félicité et donné les consignes pour notre soirée et demain matin. Après ça on rentrât tous aux vestiaires. Et Mike parlât.

**C'est dommage que Bella ait ENCORE refusé de m'accompagner ! Elle n'a assisté à aucun match. **

**Quoi ! T'es encore sur elle. Men t'en a pas marre de prendre des râteaux ? **

Ça c'était Tyler. Un pauvre type. Bella passait son temps à repousser Mike. Mais selon lui, elle lui envoyait des signaux. Je sais pas où il va les chercher ces foutus signaux mais bon. Je décidais donc de m'en mêler.

**Hé t'as jamais pensé que tu savais pas t'y prendre avec elle. **

Je souriais. J'étais fière de ma répartie. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça !

**Tu peux bien parler Cullen. T'as même jamais essayé de la dragué ! Et je parie que t'arriveras pas à l'embrasser !**

J'étais scotché par sa réplique. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais rien tenté avec Bella mais c'était la meilleure amie de ma sœur et puis faut avouer qu'elle s'habille pas super non plus. Je me suis même demander si elle avait des seins. Non mais c'est vrai, ses pulls sont trop grands. Bref revenons-en à nos mouton. Mike Newton venait de me lancer un défi. C'est ma réputation qui est en jeu-là. Si je n'arrivais pas à avoir Bella, ma réputation allait en prendre un coup ! Si Alice apprend que j'ai embrassé sa bestfriend, comme elle dit, elle me tuera ! Mais bon je survivrais.

**Pas de soucis Newton. J'accepte le défi. Quels enjeux ?**

**Si tu perds, tu devras sortir avec Jessica.**

Jessica Stanley étais la 1e fille que j'avais embrassé à Forks, mais aller plus loin avec elle surement pas. Cette fille est une ventouse ! Sérieusement…

**Ok t'a l'air tellement convaincu que je vais perdre qu'on décidera de ce que TU feras QUAND j'aurais gagné. **

On finit de se préparer en silence. Et je pensais déjà comment approcher Bella et comment l'embrasser. Une fois près je sortis des vestiaires mais je ne pouvais résister

**Hé Mike, n'oublies pas. T'a promis de ne pas pleurer !**

Il était choqué. Littéralement, imaginez le la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson. HILARANT. Je sortis finalement des vestiaires et là qui je croise ?

Bella. Ça c'était de la chance où je ne m'appelle plus Edward Cullen. Le direct, c'est mieux qu'une photo non ? Je lui crie donc après.

**BELLAAAA**

Elle se retourne elle a l'air surprise que je lui parle. Et là, je me rends compte qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. On finissait par Bio aujourd'hui. Cette constatation s'effaça rapidement. En effet mes coéquipiers arrivaient. Ils étaient en 1e ligne pour le **BAISER. **Je la plaquais contre les casiers et l'embrassais.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais déjà eus. J'avais l'impression que des papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre. Et j'avais aussi ressenti un petit courant électrique quand mes lèvres avaient touchés les siennes.

Quand j'estimais avoir fait mes preuves, je partis.

**Au revoir, Bella. Passes de bonnes vacances !**

Elle ne répondit pas. Je courais vers Mike et lui dit :

**Il me semble que j'ai gagné. Tu vois que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas sortir pendant minimum 1 mois avec Jessica.**

**Fin du flashback.**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais blessée. C'était même plus fort que ça mais je ne trouvais aucun autre mot pour exprimer ça. Je lui demandais :

**C'est bon, tu as fini ?**

Ma voix tremblotait un peu mais à quoi bon jouer la fille indifférente ? Je voulais qu'il voie que j'avais mal.

**Euh oui, mais me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

IL SE FICHE DE MOI LA, c'est pas possible. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça maintenant. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et pleurer.

**Rien. Tu ne fais RIEN. Maintenant lâche moi, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.**

**Attends Bella. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer quand je t'avoue mes sentiments !**

**Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu as tenu compte de mes sentiments quand tu m'as ignoré pendant ces 2 mois après m'avoir embrassé. Tu as des sentiments pour moi mais tu couches avec une fille pendant tes vacances et tu te rends compte de ces supposées sentiments qu'après un pari. **

Il restait là immobile, alors j'en profitais pour rejoindre mon pick-up. Et rentrer chez moi. En arrivant, je n'avais pas le courage de faire face aux questions d'Alice. Je lui envoyais donc un sms pour la rassuré.

_**À : Alice**_

_Re, jsuis b1 rentrée. On parle demain._

_Bisous_

Quelques minutes plus tard je reçu un message.

_**De : Alice**_

_Ok, tu n'y couperas po ! A demain_

_Bisous_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec plaisir !_

_Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui. _

_Bisous _


	5. chapitre 4

_Bonsoir,_

_Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui car lundi je rentre en supérieur et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier pendant la semaine. Mais bon, sait-on jamais ! _

_Merci pour les commentaires ainsi que pour les ajouts dans les favoris et les personnes qui suivent._

_**Julie **__: Alice ne va définitivement pas tuer son frère. Elle va peut-être lui en vouloir mais pas plus._

_**Cassy-chou :**__ j'adore ta façon de compter les points_

* * *

Après avoir envoyé le sms à Alice, j'ai commencé à préparer le souper pour Charlie. J'ai décidé de faire simple côte de porc et frite. J'avoue que ce n'est pas très sain mais un repas est un repas.

J'eus à peine finit le repas que Charlie arrivait.

**Bonsoir, ça a été les cours ?**

Il me fit la bise et allât s'asseoir. Il se servit son assiette et je lui répondis.

**Oui ça a été. M. BANNER nous a donné un travail de groupe à faire. Et Alice est vraiment excitée par le bal.**

**Oh un travail de groupe, tu es donc avec le frère d'Alice ? pourquoi est-elle excitée ? elle y va ?**

**Non, pour une fois, il a décidé de mélanger les niveaux. Je suis avec Angela. Je ne sais pas d'où vient son engouement surtout qu'elle n'y va pas. Mais c'est Alice.**

**C'est une bonne gamine. Au moins elle est toujours souriante !**

La fin du souper sonnât la fin de la conversation. Il se levât, prit sa bière et allât regarder la télévision. Moi je rinçais les assiettes et les verres et les mis au lave-vaisselle. Puis je montais afin de faire mes devoirs, je savais que je n'allais pas redescendre.

**Papa, je monte faire mes devoirs et j'irais directement au lit. Bonne nuit.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue. Et montais les escaliers

**Bonne nuit Bell's**

Mon père était le seul à m'appeler comme ça. Ce surnom remplaçait les « ma chérie », « ma puce »,… et autres idioties dans ce genre.

Je fis donc mes devoirs. Je tapais mon devoir d'histoire et je reçut un e-mail. C'était Angela.

_**De : Angela **_

_Coucou,_

_Je suis tellement contente de faire ce devoir de Bio avec toi. Ça va me changer de miss je-me-maquille-en-cours-pour-être-belle-pour–mon-mec alias Jessica Stanley. Dis j'ai eu une hallucination où tu étais avec Edward Cullen tout à l'heure ? Difficile le devoir d'histoire, non ?_

_Bon je te laisse, sinon mon père va m'obliger à me confesser._

_Bisous à demain._

_** Message envoyé à 19h30**_

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, car je savais qu'elle ne le lirait pas avant demain. Ce message avait eu le don de me faire sourire. À part la partie sur Edward.

À ce moment, j'eu qu'une envie c'est de pleurer. Je coupais mon ordi et allât prendre ma douche. Puis je me couchai.

Je repensais à ma discussion avec Edward. Et ça me fit mal. J'attendrai le lendemain pour parler à Alice.

**Le lendemain matin**

Je déjeunais rapidement car j'étais en retard. FOUTU REVEIL ! Je n'aurais donc pas le temps de parler à Alice peut-être à une des pauses.

Je dus courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours car je commençais par gym et la prof n'acceptait AUCUN retard. Bref, j'arrivais à l'heure. Je me changeais et rejoins le gymnase.

Apparemment aujourd'hui, on faisait de l'endurance. Je fus surprise de voir Rosalie arriver vers moi. Elle me dit :

**Hey dis donc tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent !**

Je me demandais de quoi elle parlait. Alors je regardais ma tenue. Effectivement, je ne mets jamais ça. C'était un mini short noir et un débardeur bleu avec un gilet. J'étais gênée. Tout le monde me regardait. Les garçons avec un regard que je ne saurais vous décrire car on ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

**Oh euh. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'ai pris ce matin. J'étais en retard.**

**Hé oh Bella, c'était un compliment. Tu es génial. On devrait se faire une journée shopping pour refaire ta garde-robe. **

**Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, mais merci…**

**Arrête tu as un corps superbe Bella tu devrais le mettre en valeur.**

**Euh si tu le dit, on devrait écouter la prof…**

J'étais vraiment gênée par ces compliments. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que disais la prof. On devait courir 5Km. C'était un entrainement pour le triathlon auquel on devra participer l'année prochaine. En réalité on faisait de l'endurance chaque année. On se mit toutes à courir.

À la fin de ma course, je rentrais au gymnase pour m'étirer puis allais m'habiller. J'avais pris une douche, je n'eus donc pas de pause de 10h. Je dus ENCORE une fois me dépêcher sinon j'allais être en retard en cours. Pas que j'ai envie d'y aller hein, j'ai cours de Bio avec Edward.

J'arrivais encore une fois essoufflée et je pris ma place à côté d'Edward. Il me regarda et je pense qu'il voulait me parler mais à chaque fois il refermait la bouche. J'avais compté, ça devait être la 12e fois. C'était assez marrant. Et j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me parler car je risquais de fondre en larme ou de m'énerver. Il FALLAIT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE PARLE A ALICE.

Quand il prit son courage à 2 mains, apparemment.

**Euh Salut Bella. Comment…**

Il fut coupé par qui entra.

**M. CULLEN, taisez-vous. Alors, le cours d'aujourd'hui sera consacré à vos exposés. Soit vous avez déjà fait des recherches et vous restez en classe où vous n'avez pas encore fait de recherches et vous allez au CDI ****(1)**

J'allais donc rejoindre Angela. Nous avions déjà fait quelques recherches. Donc on s'est affairé pour le plan ainsi que l'introduction. Ensuite, on se répartit les tâches. Quand il sonnât, je me dépêchais de rejoindre le réfectoire.

Je sortis mes tartines et Alice arrivât. Elle me regardait bizarrement. Mais je n'y fis pas attention, Alice étant Alice, elle finira par me dire ce qu'elle a.

**Bonjour Bella, on devait parler aujourd'hui, non ?**

**évidemment Al, on mange puis on va faire un tour ?**

Elle acquiesça et on mangea en silence. Après 10 minutes. On se leva toute le 2 et on partit. C'est Alice qui prit la parole la première.

**Je croyais qu'on parlerait ce matin. Je t'ai attendu !**

**Excuse-moi Al, mon réveil n'a pas sonné. J'ai été en retard.**

**Oh d'où ta tenue « légère » en gym ?**

**Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'as regardé bizarrement ?**

**OUI ! j'ai été surprise. J'ai pensé que tu voulais plaire à mon frère. En parlant de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit hier ?**

**Euh tu ne te mettras pas en colère, hein ?**

J'attendis sa réponse. Et j'angoissais de lui parler de ça. Et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle était un peu excessive de temps à autre.

* * *

**(1)** **c'est comme la bibliothèque**

_Voilà pour le 4__e__ chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Vos avis sur la réaction d'Alice ?_

_Je vous laisse, bonne soirée. je vous vois au prochain chapitre..._

:)


	6. chapitre 5

_Coucou, _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires. _

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Oui, je te le promets ! c'est si grave que ça.**

Je redoutais sa réaction. De plus, Alice et moi n'avions pas la même définition de grave ou bien.

**Laisse-moi t'expliquer et tu jugeras toi-même.**

**Ok. Je t'écoute.**

Elle avait l'air perplexe et elle avait ce regard. Oui, vous savez le regard qui dit « raconte-moi tout, lâche toi ». en gros le regard qu'elle me faisait à chaque fois qu'elle attendait une confidence. Elle était parfois si effrayante ! Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

**Tu sais qu'on s'est embrassé ? Et il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour un pari qu'il avait fait avec Mike. **

**Attends, quelles étaient les raisons ?**

J'ai oublié de préciser qu'Alice ne pouvait pas écouter une histoire SANS poser de question. Elle voulait connaitre tous les détails.

**Il voulait montrer à Mike qu'il ne savait pas s'y faire avec moi. Donc Mike à parier que ton frère n'arrivera à rien avec moi.**

**Ce n'est pas tout ?**

**Non, il a dit qu'il POURRAIT avoir des sentiments pour moi.**

**Mais Bella c'est super. Tu rêves de ça depuis 2ans. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de tragique ! Tu devrais être contente !**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? On n'a VRAIMENT PAS les mêmes réactions.

**Tu rigoles là ? il ne m'a embrassé que pour un pari ! il ne l'aurait JAMAIS fait sinon ! **

**Attends si je lis bien entre les lignes. Tu es en colère car tu ne sais pas si mon frère a vraiment des sentiments pour toi ? **

**Écoutes Al, il s'est demandé si j'avais des seins. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié.**

**Ok ben tu vas le séduire alors !**

Cette fille est folle. Moi, séduire quelqu'un à part Mike. Heurk !

**Je suppose que tu as déjà un plan en tête…**

Elle acquiesça. Et à voir sa tête, je n'avais aucun choix quant au fait de le suivre ou pas. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Ça a beau être ma meilleure amie je suis d'accord quand les gens disent qu'elle est folle. J'ai même tendance à leur dire « et encore vous n'avez rien vu ! ». Je savais que le 1e mot qui sortira de sa bouche sera SHOPPING. Quoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

**Ce que tu me connais bien ! Shopping !**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Pour ceux qui avaient encore des doutes, cette fille a toute une pièce remplie de vêtements ! C'est fou. En plus je ne la vois jamais deux fois avec le même haut. Si si, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas quel Cullen me faisait le plus mal. Edward avec son Pari ou Al avec sa torture. Oui cette chose est une VRAI torture, mais juste avec Alice ou Rosalie. Et là vous vous demandez « avec qui d'autre fait-elle du shopping ? ». Avec ma cousine, j'avoue qu'elle était presque aussi folle qu'Alice mais on a fait une sorte de pacte. Bref, ça remonte à tellement longtemps. Passons, il faut quand même qu'Alice m'explique son « plan ».

**Et la suite ?**

**La suite, le shopping c'est déjà bien ! le reste ça reste comme ça !**

**Oh quel compliment Alice. Tu veux dire que tu me trouves quand même un peu jolie !**

Je pense que c'était le 1e compliment qu'Alice disait. Ce n'est peut-être pas un compliment direct mais le fait de me dire que je n'avais pas besoin de me maquiller ou de me coiffer différemment c'est déjà beaucoup pour ma meilleure amie.

**Oh tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie ma belle. Sauf que tu ne te mets pas assez en valeur ! Mais Rose m'a dit que t'étais CANON en gym**

**Je sais pas Al, tu sais que j'ai envie qu'on m'aime pour moi et pas pour mon physique. En plus même si on change mon apparence, ton frère ne se montrera jamais avec moi à Forks.**

**Et pourquoi tu crois ça ? hein ? Il ne s'est jamais caché pour sortir avec des filles !**

**Sérieusement ? ton frère ne s'est jamais caché de dire avec qui il a couché ! Il n'est jamais sorti avec personne ici. Et il ne le fera pas ! Il tient beaucoup trop à sa réputation !**

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était surement en train de penser à ce que j'avais dit. Je regardais l'heure, il allait sonner je la secouais et elle comprit car on se mit en marche vers nos cours respectif. Je finissais 1h plus tôt, je ne croisais donc personne. J'allais arriver à ma voiture quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

**Salut Bella**

**Euh salut Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Ben je voulais savoir tu fais quelque chose samedi ?**

**Ben en fait, je vais faire les magasins avec Alice… désolé**

**Ok une prochaine fois**

Je me retournais pour partir quand je sentis une main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et me ramener là où j'étais la seconde d'avant. Et Bam, Mike m'embrassait. J'essayais de le repousser mais il s'accrochait encore plus à moi. MERDE, il pue de la gueule quoi. Même après 10 brossages de dents j'aurais toujours cette odeur ! Le pire sera d'oublier cette sensation désagréable. Alleluya, quelqu'un a poussé Mike.

**Hé mais t'es fou ! C'est un moment intime là !**

**T'es aveugle mon pauvre vieux, elle te REPOUSSAIT !**

Mon sauveur était Edward. Et il semblait en colère. Bref je coupais court à ce pseudo combat de cop.

**Mike il a raison je te repoussais. Merci beaucoup Edward. Maintenant, je rentre chez moi. Bonne fin de journée.**

Je me retournais. Et partis vers ma voiture. Mais je fus encore interrompue mais cette fois-ci c'est par Edward.

**Bella, quand est-ce qu'on pourra se reparler ?**

J'hésitais. Mais je décidais d'être honnête avec lui. Pour mon bien.

**Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu m'as embrassé pour un pari, tu l'as gagné. Point barre.**

**Je…**

Je le coupais, j'en avais marre de cette discussion qui ne nous mènerais à rien. De plus, je voulais rentrer chez moi.

**Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, d'accord. On se voit demain en cours.**

Il semblait triste mais je n'en tins pas compte. Et je montais dans mon pick-up. Je rentrais chez moi. Mon père n'étais pas encore rentré. Bizarre.

_Bella,_

_Je rentrerais tard ce soir. Il y a une pizza au frigo._

_Bonne nuit à demain._

_Papa._

* * *

_Vous avez aimez ?_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la rentrée académique en Belgique. Voilà pourquoi je poste le chapitre si tard._

_Dans le chapitre suivant je pensais faire un pdv Alice, ça vous dit ?_

_BISOUS_

_Et Surtout bonne nuit_


	7. chapitre 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_C'était encore une journée tranquille aujourd'hui, donc je profite pour poster._

_J'avoue que le chapitre précédant était peut-être un peu court._

_Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Alice.**_

Coucou, je suis Alice. Ma meilleure amie est Bella. J'ai deux frères. Edward et Emmet. Je vis, évidement, chez mes parents. Esmée et Carlisle. Et je suis folle amoureuse de Jasper, le meilleure ami de mon frère. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'on avait recommencés et j'avais beaucoup parlé du bal. J'avoue que la seule raison pour laquelle je m'y intéresse c'est pour ne pas penser à Jasper.

Il passe son temps à m'embrasser quand je m'intéresse à un autre garçon que lui. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait qu'il a une copine. Mais vous savez le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je plonge. Je pense qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi. Et ça se passe comme ça jusqu'au moment où j'arrête de voir le garçon. Après quoi, il m'ignore. Mais la dernière fois je me suis énervée et ses paroles m'ont blessée.

**Flashback**

Je revenais de mon rendez-vous avec Sam, le mec du taxi. Et je ne le reverrais plus. Du moins, pas avant que j'aille faire un tour à Seattle. J'ouvris la porte et Jasper était assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

**Ah tu es enfin rentrée !**

**Quoi tu m'attendais ?**

**Évidemment, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Imagine si ce type était un malade.**

**Tous les types, avec qui j'aurais une chance de sortir, sont des malades pour toi !**

**Tu ne reverras pas ce Sam, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Les vacances sont finies donc ça m'étonnerait que j'aie le temps de le revoir. T'es jaloux où quoi ?**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux ! j'essaie juste d'être ton ami. Et franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve. J'ai une super copine. Elle est magnifique, intelligente et bonne au lit. Et toi t'es toujours vierge. Je n'ai strictement rien à gagner à être avec toi. J'ai même tout à perdre !**

J'étais blessée. Il se basait sur ma supposée virginité pour décider que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'étais dégoutée. On n'embrasse pas ses amies. Il était le sal type dont il devait me « protéger ». Mais je refusais de lui faire ce plaisir ! Alors là surement pas.

**Ok si tu le dis ! c'est comme ça que tu traites toutes tes amies ? Pauvre Maria, tu passes donc ton temps à la tromper.**

Je faisais de l'ironie.

**Ha Ha. Tu me fais rire ma ptite Alice. Mais tu es la seule amie que je dois protéger. Les autres ont assez de jugeote pour ne pas sortir avec des inconnus ! Et puis, Maria n'a pas peur de toi, elle sait que tu n'es rien. Il n'y a même pas de comparaison qui tienne.**

J'en avais marre qu'il me traite comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un jouet. Je décidais donc d'aller me coucher.

**Ok maintenant si tu as fini, je vais me coucher il est tard. Et ma soirée était fatigante. Sur ce bonne nuit.**

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et allais me coucher.

**Fin du flashback**

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus adressé la parole à Jasper ni même un regard. Quand j'avais raconté ça à Bella, je l'avais minimisé. Mais bon, elle a ses propres problèmes avec mon idiot de frère !

En parlant de ça, j'ai était choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait parié sur ma MEILLEURE amie. J'étais un peu furieuse. Mais elle a rajouté qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle croyait que c'était dut à un autre pari ou quelque chose comme ça mais je connais mon frère, il n'est pas du genre a avoué de faux sentiments.

Ceci dit je comprenais la logique de Bella. Il ne l'a jamais remarquée et là il l'embrasse et il a des sentiments… c'est bizarre pour Bella mais pour moi c'est tout à fait possible. J'aime ma meilleure amie comme elle est mais c'est vrai que dévoilé ses formes ferait grave craqué les mecs… et c'est ce qu'on allait faire samedi à Seattle.

Après avoir fait mes devoirs, j'ai décidé d'aller voir mon frère et de lui faire la morale. Quoi c'est vrai si je ne le faisais pas se serait faillir à ma réputation. Que voulez-vous on est tous les mêmes dans cette famille On tient à notre réputation. Je toquais.

**Entre**

**Salut, tu n'as rien à me dire ?**

**Que t'a dit Bella ?**

**En résumé, tu l'as embrassé pour un pari, tu l'as donc gagné. Tu l'as ignoré 2 mois. Et tu lui annonce que tu as des sentiments pour elle.**

**Wow vous vous raconté tout ! je n'ai aucune vie privée avec toi !**

**Tu n'avais qu'à pas embrassé ma meilleure amie et pour un pari, en plus !**

**Écoute, tu me connais jamais je n'aurais dit un truc pareil si c'était faux !**

**Je sais mais qu'est-ce que t'attend de moi ?**

**Euh que tu m'aide ?**

**Comment te dire… non mais tu rêves là ! la seule que je vais aider c'est Bella.**

C'est à ce moment que ma mère nous appelât pour le souper. Et je décidais de lui demander pour Seattle.

**Dis maman, samedi je peux aller à Seattle avec Bella ?**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Oh tu sais Bella voudrait changer un peu sa garde-robe, et à Port Angeles c'est impossible. En plus, elle va surement regardé pour s'acheté des bouquins ! **

**Tu l'as donc enfin convaincue ?**

**Euh oui ! non mais pour qui tu m'as prise ! **

Je rigolais avec ma mère. Elle savait que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. J'espérais donc qu'elle ne me refusera pas ma sortie.

**D'accord pour Seattle mais je viens avec vous, j'ai des affaires à aller chercher là-bas. Et on logera là-bas. **

**Pas de soucis ! tu pourras m'être d'une grande aide pour convaincre Charlie. Et Bella pour les vêtements ! **

**Oh et rien d'autre ?**

Ma mère me connaissait par cœur ! Elle savait donc que j'avais une idée derrière la tête.

**Euh non, j'aimerais revoir ce garçon dont je t'ai parlé, je peux ?**

**Évidement ma fille que tu peux !**

**Oh merci merci maman. Tu en parles à papa hein ?**

**OUI, maintenant débarrasse ton assiette et va au lit !**

**Oui maman.**

Vu la tête d'Edward, il allait surement en parler à qu'importe, il ne m'aimait pas. Autant passé à autre chose.

J'envoyais donc un sms à Sam.

**À : Sam**

_Cc c Alice, la fille du taxi… Tu m'as dit que si 1 jour jvenais à Seattle, jpouvais t'envoyer un msg pour qu'on puisse se revoir. C tjs d'actualité ?_

Je l'envoyais. Même pas une minute après, mon gsm vibra. C'était lui.

**De : Sam**

_Hey, oui je me souviens de toi ! Ma prop. tient tjs. Envoi moi un msg quand t là et on s'arrangera !_

**À :Sam**

_Je viens ce week jt envoi un msg qd jsuis la _

_Bisous _

**De : Sam**

_Ok vite le week end . bisous_

* * *

Et voilà, ce 6e chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Des avis pour la suite ?

J'attends vos hypothèses et vos commentaires

Bisous


	8. chapitre 7

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Je suis désolée j'ai mis une semaine à reposter mais le supérieur me prend beaucoup de temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est congé à l'école en Belgique car c'est la fête de la communauté française alors me voici avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Vous avez trouvé le comportement de Jasper bizarre. C'est en effet le but. Vous verrez le développement de l'histoire _

_Je remercie aussi ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris._

_Alors ce chapitre sera un PDV Bella._

_Bonne lecture …_

* * *

La semaine était passée, sans encombrement. Edward n'avait pas essayé de me reparler.

On était vendredi. Et Alice trépignait d'impatience pour son, enfin notre, week-end shopping à Seattle. Bien que mon père ai refusé. Et à la fin de la pause de midi, elle me rejoint à mon casier. Toute souriante…

**SALUT, t'es prête à partir ?**

**Non, ma valise n'est pas prête. Je te signale que mon père n'est toujours pas d'accord pour que je parte avec toi…**

**Oui mais t'inquiète pas, ma mère va le convaincre. Tu doutes d'elle ?**

**Euh non, j'avoue que ta mère est douée. On verra Al.**

On partait vers nos classes.

**Non, c'est sur ce week-end va être tout simplement génial. Juste nous deux et ma mère.**

**Rosalie ne devait pas venir avec nous ? c'est quoi ton programme ?**

**Je lui ai demandé mais elle ne me dira quoi qu'à la fin des cours. Quand on arrive, on se repose. Puis peut-être un petit film. J'avais envie d'aller voir le film qui vient de sortir mais tu connais les cinés à Forks, faut toujours attendre des mois avant d'avoir des nouveaux films. Puis, samedi, on se lève tôt et on fait du shopping jusqu'à la fermeture. Et dimanche, on ira se promener.**

À ce moment, on passa devant Jasper et Edward. Ils nous regardèrent bizarrement. Quant à leurs « copines », elles nous lançaient des regards haineux. Regards que je ne comprenais pas mais bon. La conversation continuait.

**Ok, ça me parait bien. mais les magasins c'est vraiment obliger de les faire jusqu'à la fermeture ? Et c'est quel film que tu veux aller voir ? Dis, c'est pas à Seattle qu'habite Sam ?**

**On pourra peut-être négocier si tu es sage et que tu ne passes pas ton temps à râler. C'est « The Secret » avec Jessica BIEL ****(1). **** Et si c'est bien là qu'il habite. Tu m'étonneras toujours. J'ai cru que tu ne capterais jamais ! **

Il allait sonner dans moins de 5 minutes alors on se séparât.

**Bon je te laisse, on se retrouve à la fin des cours, hein. Bisous. **

**Ok à tantôt.**

On se quitta et je rejoignis ma classe. J'avais cours de Bio, pendant les deux dernières heures. Je finissais 1heure plus tôt, tout comme Alice. Et on partait vers 18h pour Seattle. Ce qui laissait plus ou moins 2heures à Esmée pour convaincre pour mon père.

Bref, je me rendis à ma place, Edward était déjà assis. Et le prof commença le cours. C'était sur la mitose. J'étais très concentrée sur le cours bien que la matière ne soit pas très difficile. Cependant, il faudrait que je fasse un tableau comparatif pour la méiose et la mitose. Comme nous l'a conseillé M. Banner. Je prenais note, et je reçus un mot.

_Salut, on pourrait parler ? _

J'étais étonnée, il s'était tut pendant toute la semaine. Et là il me parlait. Le connaissant, ça devait cacher quelque chose. Comme la dernière fois.

_Parler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde. Mais apparemment il voulait continuer la conversation qu'il avait lancée. Il devait forcément me demander quelque chose.

_Tu pars à Seattle avec ma sœur__.__ Tu hais le shopping pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

Non mais de quoi il se mêle ! Je rêve bientôt il va me dire quoi faire.

_Je le fais parce que j'ai envie de changer de garde-robe et parce que j'ai envie de sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Sérieusement en quoi ça te regarde ?!_

Il avait l'air choqué et énervé en voyant ma réponse.

_Tu n'as pas à changer ta façon de t'habiller ! Et en plus tu demandes ça à Alice__.__ Tu ne vas pas t'habiller comme une catin ! Et puis sortir tu peux le faire ici, t'as pas besoin d'aller à Seattle pour ça… _

Non mais il est sérieux là ? Il n'est quand même pas en train de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire ! Il parle mais il ne sort qu'avec des catins ! J'étais en colère, alors je pris le mot et le mit dans mon plumier. Et je recommençais à écouter le cours ou du moins j'en donnais l'impression. Le cours passât et on commençait un second chapitre. Il sonnait juste au moment où on commençait la page 12. Il était presque finit. Je me dépêchais de ranger toute mes affaires et de sortir de la classe.

J'allais arriver à mon casier afin de reprendre quelques cahiers. Quand on m'attrapa le poignet. C'était Edward. Évidement.

**Maintenant, même avec des mots tu ne me réponds plus.**

**Euh tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de me parler en même temps.**

**Tu vois un autre garçon ?**

**Non et quand bien même se serait le cas que tu n'en saurais rien ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !**

**Ok Si t'as pas de copain, pourquoi tu veux changer ? tu ne devrais jamais changer pour quelqu'un ! Et surement pas t'habiller comme…**

**Comme quoi ? une Catin. Tu l'as déjà dit ! ça ne te dérange pas pourtant de coucher avec ces filles là ! Et je fais ce que je veux !**

**Ces filles n'ont que leurs physiques ! elles ne me prennent pas la tête c'est pour ça que je couche avec elle. Je ne veux pas que tu changes ? Bella…**

Il avait l'air affligé et un peu triste. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Comme si je plaisais à quelqu'un de toute façon. C'était peut-être ça. Ça se tenait, non ?

**Je te le répète, je fais ce que je veux. Et de quoi t'as peur ? que je devienne subitement jolie et que des garçons s'intéressent à moi. Pour autre chose qu'un pari…**

**Je n'ai pas peur ! Tu m'en veux et je te comprends mais tu m'aimes j'en suis sûr. Et peut-être que tu vas rencontrer d'autres mecs qui te feront pire que moi ! Imagine si tu te faisais violer… Et puis tu plais déjà à des gars… tu n'as donc pas à changer.**

Je réfléchis à sa réponse tout en mettant mes cahiers dans mon sac. Il imaginait le pire. Il essayait vraiment de me convaincre de rester comme ça. C'était la première conversation qu'on avait de la semaine et franchement je ne voyais même pas où il voulait en venir. Je n'étais pas sa chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

**Edward, toute cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires. Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? Tu paries sur moi et maintenant tu me fais limite une crise parce que je veux changer ma façon de m'habiller. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Toi !**

J'étais choquée, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi. Et maintenant oui. J'avais du mal avec tout ce qu'il me racontait. Ça me paraissait tellement irréel. Je ne savais pas si je devais y croire. De toute façon, je devais y aller, Alice m'attendait.

**Écoutes, je dois y aller. Sinon Alice va me botter le cul. On parlera à mon retour.**

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et partit. Comme prévu, je me fis engueuler par ma meilleure amie. Et comme prévu, on partit de chez moi à 18h pile. Esmée avait manipulé mon père à merveille. Donc on était partit vers Seattle. Et Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sam, Rosalie et moi l'écoutions parler. On arriva à Seattle pile à temps pour la séance du film qu'Alice voulait aller voir. Et son très chère Sam !

* * *

_Et voilà le 7__e__ chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ?_

**(1) Je vous conseil ce film, il est génial. voici un petit résumé du film:À Cold Rock, petite ville minière isolée des Etats-Unis, de nombreux enfants ont disparu sans laisser de traces au fil des années, et n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Chaque habitant semble avoir sa théorie sur le sujet mais pour Julia, le médecin dans cette ville sinistrée, ce ne sont que des légendes urbaines. Une nuit, son fils de 6 ans est enlevé sous ses yeux par un individu mystérieux. Elle se lance à sa poursuite sachant que si elle le perd de vue, elle ne reverra jamais son enfant. (résumer tiré du site kiné )**

_Prochain chapitre, un PDV Edward… _

_J'ai remarqué que ma fiction était beaucoup lue, un commentaire ne prends qu'une minute et me procure beaucoup de plaisir. J'attend vos commentaires..._

_Je vous retrouve peut-être ce week-end ou au pire dans maximum une semaine._

_Bisous _


	9. chapitre 8 pdv Edward

_Coucou,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Et comme promis c'est un PDV Edward._

_Ma boite mail a éclatée après le dernier chapitre. J'étais super heureuse de lire vos commentaires._

_Et beaucoup attendent avec impatience le PDV Edward pour enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête._

_Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour ces encouragement._

_Une petite question pour __**SoleyaaCullen : je n'ai pas eu la fin de ton commentaire :s tu disais dommage que les chapitre ne soit pas… mais je n'ai pas la suite c'est donc un peu dommage.**_

_J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec tout mon blabla. Et je vous laisse lire. Je vous retrouve en bas…_

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

Salut, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. J'ai une sœur et un frère. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Je suis surement le mec le plus populaire. J'ai la réputation de me faire toutes les jolies filles à Forks mais aussi en vacances. J'avais un souvenir de chacune d'entre elles pour le prouver à mes potes. Vous allez dire dégueulasse mais je suis un mec et une réputation comme ça c'est mieux que rien du tout.

Ah oui, j'oubliais je joue aussi au foot. Et vous savez dans les vestiaires les gars parlent souvent de leurs copines ou dans le cas de Mike la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais, j'ai nommé Bella. C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur, alors j'avoue que des fois je les écoutes parler. Et j'ai déjà entendu Bella dire, et je la cite : _« sortir avec Mike t'es folle, il est ennuyant et il essayerait surement de m'embrasser et je n'ai pas envie que mon premier baiser soit avec lui. Tu le voudrais toi peut-être ? »_ . Je vous passerai la réponse de ma sœur car elle est horriblement méchante bien qu'elle ne dise que la vérité ! Ce mec a une halène de cheval.

Bella est une jolie fille mais elle ne se maquille pas et ne met pas assez son corps en valeurs. Je vous jure les seules fois où j'avais pu entrapercevoir qu'elle avait des seins c'est quand ma sœur lui prêtait des pyjamas à elle.

Bref, Bella est une fille avec qui j'aurais certainement couché si elle se mettait plus en valeur. QUOI c'est vrai je n'ai pas la réputation de coucher avec des filles qui ne ressemble à rien. Je précise pas assez bien pour mes potes. Ma sœur me tuerai si je sortais avec SA Bella…

Entendre Mike se plaindre à longueur de temps parce que la belle Isabella n'arrêtait pas de le remballer, m'avait légèrement énervé. On a donc parié que j'arriverai à embrasser Bella. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai gagné le pari et le meilleur baiser de ma vie ! J'avais ressenti tant de chose pendant ce baiser. Je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour moi mais je ne pensais pas que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour elle.

Je suis donc sorti avec des filles pendant les vacances de Carnaval et ensuite celle de Pâque. J'essayais d'oublié ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti et j'ignorais aussi la personne qui l'avait initié. J'avais attendu 2 longs mois pour lui parler. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis un trouillard et parce que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu des gamins parier sur le nombre de filles qu'ils arriveraient à embrasser. Elle trouvait ça totalement irrespectueux envers les sentiments de ces filles. Je me suis senti coupable car j'avais fait la même chose.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais joué avec ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui parler le lundi de la rentrée. Je voulais qu'elle sache toute la vérité. Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu c'est que je l'avais embrassée pour un pari et non le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! Je pensais que c'est ce qu'elle attendait, que j'ai enfin des sentiments pour elle. J'étais rentré chez moi dépité et triste. Allait-elle me pardonner et me donner une chance de la séduire et de me comporter comme un gentleman ? Ce soir-là, Alice était entrée dans ma chambre et m'avait lancé :

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit à propos de ton stupide baisé mais elle ne veut pas en parler alors qu'elle avait promis ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as pas brisé le cœur…**

J'avais été choqué mais je m'attendais à passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand Bella lui aura raconté. Elle allait surement me castrer ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le lendemain, Bella était en retard. Comment je le sais ? Alice est allée seule avec une moue attristée sur le visage à son cours d'histoire. J'avais entendu parler de sa tenue de gym plus qu'inhabituel pour elle par Emmet. Rosalie a rajouté qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle a pris les premiers vêtements qui venaient. Elle n'omit pas de dire que TOUT les mecs la mataient sans aucune gêne. Je voyais rouge ! Ils allaient surement essayer de l'inviter à sortir et moi je me retrouverais seul ! OK je l'ai bien chercher mais l'imaginer en train d'embrasser un autre gars ,et peut-être lui faire ressentir tout ce que J'AI ressenti, était inenvisageable ! en fin de journée Alice était forcément venue me parler de sa discussion avec Bella. **J'allais ramer grave.**

Alice partirait ce week-end avec Bella dans le but de refaire sa garde-robe et de revoir le gars qu'Alice avait rencontré pendant les vacances. J'avouais que je ne voulais pas voir Bella changer de garde-robe plus je la regardais plus je la trouvais jolie et très bien comme ça. (Oui je la regarde, je ne fais que ça en bio) je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir regardé comme ça avant. Je ne serais pas dans ses problèmes !

On était vendredi et elles partiraient vers Seattle ce soir, accompagnée de ma mère. Je savais que Charlie était contre mais ma mère arrivera rapidement à le convaincre…

Comme chaque matin, j'étais adossé à mon casier et Jasper vint me dire bonjour.

**Salut, ça va ?**

**Ouais bof. Ma sœur me casse les couilles avec son voyage à Seattle…**

**Je comprends pas pourquoi elle va à Seattle ? Y a pas des boutiques à Port Angeles…**

**D'après elle se ne sera pas assez bien pour rhabiller Bella et celle-ci voudra acheter des livres. Et puis Alice voudrait revoir le type qu'elle a rencontré en vacance.**

**T'es pas sérieux elle peut pas revoir ce type ! et puis sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu caches ? T'arrête pas de mater Bella…**

**Il se pourrait que je l'ai embrassée et toi pourquoi tu t'excites à chaque fois que ma sœur est en passe de sortir avec un mec ?**

**Alors comment c'était ? Bonne ? bah je l'aime bien même beaucoup trop. Et je ne PEUX pas sortir avec ta sœur. Et puis quitter Maria se serait un suicide social. **

**Elle embrasse bien, ouais. Tu peux sortir avec elle ça ne me pose aucun problème mais choisis arrête de jouer à la girouette. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher d'avoir un copain éternellement, pour qu'elle reste ta chasse gardée, man. **

**Pas éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à l'université. Comme ça ma réputation sera sauve.**

C'est à ce moment qu'elles passèrent devant nous. Et c'est Bella qui parlait, elle disait :

**Ok, ça me parait bien. mais les magasins c'est vraiment obliger de les faire jusqu'à la fermeture ? Et c'est quel film que tu veux aller voir ? Dis, c'est pas à Seattle qu'habite Sam ?**

À ce moment, Tanya et Maria arrivèrent et notre conversation s'arrêtât là mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas finie.

J'avais l'impression que la journée passait lentement. Et j'attendais le cours de Bio avec impatience. Cette fois je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui parlerais !

Je lui envoyais d'abord des mots mais après ma réponse à son « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », elle avait enfuit le bout de papier dans son plumier. J'attendais donc la fin du cours et je finirais cette conversation. Elle était sortie rapidement de la classe. Je lui courais après et l'attrapais par son poignet !

Pour qu'elle veuille changer de style, il devait forcément y avoir un autre gars ! Avait- elle oublié mes sentiments pour elle ? Était –il important pour elle au point qu'elle veuille changer à ce point ? je ne pouvais pas imaginé ce type la prendre dans ces bras et lui faire tout ce dont je rêve depuis 2mois !

J'étais jaloux de celui ou ceux qui aurait ces privilèges !

Je l'aimais et je lui dis. Elle devait partir mais juste avant elle m'embrassa. Ok pas comme je l'aurais voulu mais sur la joue c'est déjà pas mal au moins elle avait entendu tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Et peut-être qu'elle penserait à moi. J'espérais. À 18h, toutes les filles de la famille étaient parties direction Seattle.

Vers 20h30, on sonnât. C'était Jasper. Il était dans un drôle d'état. Je ne saurais pas vous dire si il était ivre .

**Jaz, t'es ivre ou quoi ?**

**NON ! j'ai juste bu 2 bières.**

**Ouais t'es sur ?**

**OUI, ta sœur est déjà partie ?**

**Oui elle voulait arriver à temps pour aller voir un film au cinéma, je crois… Pourquoi ?**

**Je pensais qu'elle serait là ce soir ! elle va surement rejoindre SAM.**

**Quand bien même ce ne sont pas tes affaires ….**

Je me sentais comme un hypocrite, j'avais réagi presque comme lui, j'étais mal et jaloux. J'avais donc repris les paroles de Bella.

**Ouais je sais mais je veux qu'elle soit mes affaireeeeees**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il était désespéré. Alors je lui dis ce que moi j'allais faire. Mais j'ai omis de lui dire que moi aussi je devais me battre pour avoir la confiance de la fille que j'aime

**Alors faits en sorte que ça soit le cas. Bats-toi pour elle comme tu t'es battu pour avoir l'intérêt de Maria…**

**Oui, je sais pas. Je peux dormir ici ?**

**Oui vas-y tu connais la maison…**

J'attendrai avec impatience lundi de voir Bella, transformée. Et de pouvoir parler avec elle, comme elle me l'avait promis… et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

* * *

_TADAAA_

_Alors ce PDV Edward ?_

_Vos avis svp ?_

_Je verrais ça demain parce que comme Edward je vais me coucher._

_Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine._

_BISOUS et bonne nuit =)_


	10. chapitre 9

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Je peux déjà voir vos mines étonnées, 3 chapitres en un week-end ! Hé oui, j'ai eu un peu de temps car une a eu une fête et que j'ai fini mes affaires pour mes cours. Enfin plus ou moins. )_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et qui me suivent._

_Alors voici le chapitre 9._

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

Nous étions au cinéma et on attendait le copain d'Alice. Il arriva 5 minutes après avec des amis.

**Salut ma beauté, comment tu vas ?**

Alice semblait sous je charme. Elle avait rougit ! C'était la 1e fois que je la voyais rougir…c'est vous dire ! Bref elle répondit.

**Parfait ! tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu amenais des amis à toi !**

**Oui désolé, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas cool pour tes potes d'être seules avec nous deux.**

Je regardais Rose, elle semblait surprise et un peu agacée. Je n'avais pas vraiment regardé les garçons. Sam était un grand brun, basané. Il devait faire de la musculation. Le 1e de ses amis avait la même carrure qu'Emmet mais il n'avait pas l'air très marrant. L'autre devait mesurer 1m80, cheveux châtain clair. Il me sourit. Sérieusement, on allait passé la soirée avec eux pendant qu'Alice serait en train d'embrasser le Sam. L'idée de passé du temps avec ces 2 gars ne semblait pas enchanter Rosalie. Logique, Emmet était le meilleur pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Alice avait continué sa conversation, elle faisait comme si on était invisible. C'est dingue, un simple mec pouvait lui faire oublier ses meilleures amies. Mais enfin elle se rappela de notre présence.

**Je suis vraiment impolie. Les gars, je vous présente Bella et Rosalie. les filles voici Ethan et Cameron.**

Ethan était celui 1m80 et Cameron celui qui ressemble à Emmet.

**Enchantée.**

On avait dit ça en chœur, cette soirée allait être une CA_TAS_TRO_PHE ! On se regarda Rose et moi. Et je sus qu'on avait la même idée ! On sourit et…

**On vous l'empreinte, 2 minutes d'accord.**

On la tira vers un endroit isolé _(non, on ne va pas la violer)_. Elle protestait. C'est Rosalie qui parlât la 1e.

**Non mais TU es DINGUE ! Tu savais qu'il allait amener des amis ! je te signale que je suis prise. On a passé l'âge des rendez-vous arrangé, BORDEL !**

Elle était VRAIMENT EN COLERE. Et c'était encore un euphémisme. Alice, elle souriait. Pourquoi ? Elle lui avait bien demandé pourquoi il avait apporté des amis. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

**Oui, j'avoue. Je le savais. Mais Rose, ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai arrangé ça mais pour Bella. Il a amené un 2****e**** copain parce que je ne voulais pas qu'une si jolie fille soit toute seule. Alors que nous serions avec des mecs…**

Elle jouait avec l'égo de Rosalie, elle savait qu'elle aimait être flattée et elle s'en servait ! Et c'est quoi encore cette idée. C'était à mon tour de lui hurler dessus.

**Non mais sérieusement Al ! Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de toi pour avoir des rendez-vous ! Si j'avais su que tu avais prévu ça JAMAIS je ne serai venue ! Je ne suis pas un jouet Alice.**

**C'est bon Bella, c'est pour ton bien. il faut que tu penses à autre chose qu'à mon frère. Avoue qu'il te plait.**

Je lui en voulais. Vous vous dites que j'exagère sauf que des trucs comme ça elle m'en fait TOUT le temps. Elle régissait ma vie. J'en avais marre. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça cette fois. Hé oui, elle avait essayé de me faire « oublier » Edward en essayant de me caser avec Jacob, mon ami d'enfance qui lui ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Je lui avais brisé le cœur et depuis il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. MERCI Alice.

**D'accord, merci ô grande Alice Cullen.**

Je me retournais, et retournais vers le cinéma. On allait prendre place dans la salle. J'évitais de me mettre trop près d'Alice. J'étais toujours en colère…

Le film qu'on avait choisi était « The Secret ». Le film était super. Il y avait un suspens fou. J'ai adoré alors que les films d'horreur et moi ça fait deux. Le film étant fini, on sortait. Et Alice, prit la parole.

**J'AI ADORE ! Et toi Bella ?**

Elle me regardait avec insistance, sa vrai question était tu as bien apprécié Ethan. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait gagné et si j'avais apprécié ce garçon.

**Le FILM était bien.**

J'avais insisté sur le mot, FILM, afin qu'elle ne parte pas dans ces divagations. J'avais aussi parlé sèchement. Rosalie l'avait apparemment remarqué. Son regard me disait que j'allais avoir droit à une discussion made in Rose. Alice quant à elle m'avait regardé avec un drôle de regard mais continua de parler avec les garçons. Sam prit la parole.

**Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ? Y a un endroit sympa à 5 minutes. **

**Moi ça me dit carrément !**

Ça c'était Alice et tout le monde me regardait.

**Désolé mais je suis fatiguée et demain ça va être une vrai torture. Donc je vais rentrer.**

**Rose ?**

**Je vais rentrer avec B. on se retrouve demain à 9h ?**

**9 HEURES ! Tu es folle pour arranger toute la garde-robe de Bella il faudrait s'y mettre à 7H30. **

**Alice, les magasins n'ouvrent qu'à 9h30 dans les rues …**

**Rosie, je ne te parlais pas de partir faire les magasins à 7h30 mais d'apprêter Bella pour la journée. Tu sais la coiffer,…**

**Ouais on verra Al. On rentre à demain.**

Je rêve, elle venait de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Elle trouvait que j'étais incapable de m'habiller seule ! J'étais en colère. Elle m'énervait sérieusement là. 10 minutes après on était dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je filai tout de suite sous la douche, je sentais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Rosalie, je savais qu'elle allait me tirer les verres du nez et elle n'arrêterait pas avant de tout savoir.

J'avais pris mon temps, et l'eau chaude m'avait détendue. J'étais moins en colère, ou du moins elle ne referait pas surface tant qu'Alice ne serait pas dans les parages.

Quand je sortis Rose m'attendait. Elle était assise sur mon lit et envoyait des sms. Je toussotais pour lui faire part de ma présence.

**Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? **

**Rien c'est juste la façon qu'à Alice de me prendre pour une incapable.**

**Elle t'aime c'est pour ça. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Edward ? Pourquoi tu dois l'oublier ?**

**Il m'a embrassé pour un pari et je suis amoureuse de lui. **

**Ah d'accord. **

**Dis pour demain, aurait moyen qu'on commence la séance shopping sans Alice. Elle m'énerve. Elle se croit tout permis avec ma vie. **

**Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu lui en veux pour autre chose ?**

**Peut-être, je m'en suis rendue compte se soir. À cause de ses idées saugrenues, j'ai perdu Jake.**

**Oui j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Écoutes …**

À ce moment-là, son gsm sonnât.

**Alice**

…

**Oui, Bella va bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

…

**Ok, comment ça tu ne rentres pas ?**

…

**Donc tu dors chez lui et tu viens nous rejoindre début d'après-midi.**

…

**Non, pas de soucis.**

…

**Oui, à demain Alice. Oui je lui dirais demain matin. Elle dors là.**

…

**Bisous…**

Elle raccrochât et me regardât.

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**Elle s'amuse tellement qu'ils ont décidé de retourner à l'appart de Sam et de se faire une soirée DVD à ce qu'elle dit. Elle dit qu'elle nous rejoindra en début d'après-midi pour aller faire les magasins**. **Elle dit et c'est ses mots « elle sera contente après tout, elle déteste les magasins. Et puis inutile qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur. ». **

**En gros, on est censé l'attendre c'est ça ?**

**Je suppose mais c'est parfait on ira d'abord faire les magasins ensemble et on revient pour 13h où on avisera à ce moment-là. Au pire, elle pique une crise. Ça te va ?**

**Oui, merci Rosalie d'avoir été là tu aurais peut-être aimé rester avec eux…**

**Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ils m'énervaient. Et puis j'ai passé l'âge. On se lève à 8h et on part à 9h ?**

**ok on fait comme ça.**

On allait se coucher. Je m'endormis direct. J'avais mis mon réveil sonné à 8h comme on avait dit.

On partit à 9h pile.

On commença à faire quelques magasins. Rosalie me laissait choisir les vêtements que je voulais essayer et elle me montrait des habits en fonction de mes goûts. Elle m'avait rapidement cerné. C'était presque agréable de faire les magasins. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé. Mon téléphone sonnât. C'était Alice.

**Vous êtes où ?**

**Dans le centre-ville, pourquoi ?**

**Vous n'étiez pas censée commencer à faire les magasins sans moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes partie depuis quelle heure ?**

**On est partie depuis 9h. On ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde, voilà tout.**

**Ouais ben j'espère que Rose t'a bien conseillé parce que te connaissant tu dois avoir pris que des sweats.**

**Non Alice, j'ai choisi mes vêtements moi-même. Je sais m'habillé toute seule**

Rosalie, qui était à côté de moi, vit que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Elle me prit donc mon téléphone et parlât à ma meilleure amie.

**Alice c'est Rose. **

…

**Oui je sais mais avec Bella, on voulait faire ça tranquillement et oui elle a très bien choisi ses vêtements. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour tout.**

…

**Écoutes, je pense qu'on va finir la journée avec Bella et on se rejoint au soir. Je pense que tu dois parler avec Bella.**

…

**Oui je t'envoie un sms quand on est rentrée.**

Elle raccrochât et me rendit mon gsm.

**On va manger et on continue ?**

**Oui et encore merci hein.**

**Tu rigoles ? je n'ai rien fais ! tu choisis toute seule ! tu as beaucoup de goût et tu as eu tort de laissé Alice te traiter comme ça. Vous devez parler.**

**Je sais, tantôt.**

On mangeât et on continuât à faire les magasins. On rentrât vers 18h. Alice était déjà là. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. Elle prit mes achats et les sortit des sachets. Surement dans le but de voir si je n'avais pas fait de « fautes de goût ». J'étais choquée mais je pris tout de même la parole.

**Oui bonjour à toi aussi Alice. J'ai passé une bonne journée et toi ?**

**Mauvaise. Figure toi que ma meilleure amie m'a évincée de MA sortie shopping.**

**C'est ça qui te dérange ? le fait que pour UNE fois, je prenne mes propres choix !**

**Arrête, je suis sure que c'est Rose qui a tout choisi, tu n'as aucun goût Bella.**

**Évidement que j'ai du goût mais tu ne me laisse jamais choisir mes affaires ! Tu m'énerve à toujours prendre toutes les décisions à ma place ! TU as voulu venir à Seattle. TU m'as organisé des rendez-vous foireux ! à cause de toi Jacob ne m'adresse plus la parole. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je SAIS me débrouiller seule. Parfois, j'ai juste besoin de conseil pas que tu prennes les décisions à ma place.**

Je m'étais radoucie sur la fin. Elle était médusée. Esmée entra à ce moment. Elle regardât Alice et dit.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles ?**

**Une petite dispute.**

**En réalité, maman. Bella en a marre de moi.**

**Tu exagères Al. Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'en ai marre que tu prennes les décisions à ma place.**

**Ah oui et quelle décision ai-je pris à ta place dernièrement ?**

**Celle de me dire d'oublier Edward et d'essayer de me casser avec ton Ethan.**

**Mais Bella tu ne vas pas lui pardonner ?**

**Oh oh oh, ma petite fille. Bella est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Je sais que tu penses la protéger mais tu l'étouffes. Fais des efforts et arrêtez de vous disputez. Vous vous adorez.**

**Tu as raison maman. Je suis désolée Bella, je promets de faire des efforts.**

**Ok, câlin ?**

**Ouiiiiii **

On se prit dans les bras. Et on se racontait nos journées respectives. Vers 22h30, on allait se coucher. Dimanche, on se promenât en ville. Et on repartit vers 16h.

Je me couchais tôt, Alice m'avait épuisée. Je reçu un sms.

**De : Edward**

_Salut, ta passé 1 bn week ? on se voit qd ?_

**À : Edward**

_Slt, bn week. Demain après les cours ? Ou pendant une pause ?_

_On verra_

_Bisous et bonne nuit_

**De : Edward**

_Ok, à demain. _

_Bonne nuit. Je t embrasse_

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ?_

_Il est un peu plus long parce que je trouvais cruel de ne pas vous donner tout le week-end._

_Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine !_

_J'attends vos commentaires, ils font toujours plaisir !_

_Bisous et bonne nuit._


	11. chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis._

_Je vous réserve une petite surprise pour ce chapitre qu'elle vous plaira…_

_Je remercie (lili69, BellouPattinson, Cassy-chou,_ _canada02,_ _lyllou42,_ _Grazie ) pour tout leur commentaire si encourageant._

_Je tiens aussi à toutes les personnes qui me suivent._

_Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'avais profité du week-end pour faire une petite fête. De un, pour me remonter le morale et de deux pour remonter celui de Jazz. J'avais invité les gars de l'équipe, les pompoms girls et quelques autre personnes dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, il dit aimer Bella mais à peine elle a le dos tourné qu'il fait une big fiesta. Mais franchement, elle n'était surement pas prête à me pardonner et puis je me DEVAIS de faire une fête, sinon j'aurais ruiné ma réputation.

Bref tout c'était bien passé, si ce n'est que Jazz avait été baisé sa copine dans le lit de ma sœur. J'allais donc devoir faire une machine et refaire son lit. Ben oui je ne saurais vous dire comment elle fait mais elle sent quand il s'est passé quelque chose.

Je m'étais réveillé avec un mal de tête énorme et la 1e chose que je fis c'est de faire tourner la machine, hé oui je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je me servais une tasse de café quand un GSM sonnât. C'était celui d'Emmet, il devait être sous la douche où parti courir. Et le voilà justement avec sa PU**** de bonne humeur. Il me tapât l'épaule.

**Salut frangin, alors comment va ?**

**Là j'ai juste mal à la tête**

Il allait s'asseoir.

**T'as reçu un message**

**Ça doit être Rose.**

Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit le message. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Mon côté méchant se disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lire. Mais l'autre côté me disait de m'inquiéter. Qu'est- ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à Seattle ? Après quelques minutes, il commençât à taper sur son clavier. Et il refermait son gsm.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**JE VAIS TUER LA GAMINE**

J'avais rarement vu mon frère dans cet état à cause d'Alice. Elle devait avoir fait un truc de grave. Et si ça concernait Bella ? Mon frère devait le savoir, non ? J'essayais de paraitre indifférent quand je lui demandais.

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?**

**Oh rien du tout ! Elle a dit à son Sam d'invité 2 potes à lui pour qu'ils puisent tenir compagnie à Bella et Rose pendant qu'elle ferait je ne sais quoi avec l'autre !**

J'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaitre mais j'étais autant en colère que lui. Je suppose que les filles n'étaient au courant de rien, sinon elles n'auraient pas accepté la fantaisie de ma sœur. Et évidement c'est à ce moment que Jazz entra.

**T'es pas sérieux man. Et elles ont fait quoi ?**

**Ta sœur s'est énervée. Et elles sont rentrée direct après la séance. Le film était bien apparemment, elle m'a dit qu'on devrait aller le voir ensemble.**

Jazz sembla soulager, mais Emmet n'avait surement pas fini son histoire. Il était juste en train de fantasmer sur lui et Rosalie dans un cinéma. Mais je claquais des doigts devant ses yeux. JE VOULAIS LA SUITE. Il secoua la tête et repris.

**Euh oui désolé, vous savez les fantasmes… De ce qu'elle a dit Alice est restée avec les 3 mecs et elle a dormi chez Sam. Et Bella et elle, s'apprêtaient à aller faire les magasins sans Al. Elles vont être plutôt occupée donc elle m'enverra un sms quand elle rentrera chez elle.**

Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé de Bella mais au moins je savais qu'elle n'était pas restée avec ces mecs. Jazz, lui, avait moins de « chances ». Al avait décidé de, peut-être, tourné la page. Mon frère parti. Je voulus donc parlé à mon pote mais Maria arriva. Et elle avait l'air en colère.

**Tu peux me dire POURQUOI tu t'es levé si tôt ? je me suis demandée où tu étais passé ! et d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette tête ? tu as maté une fille plus jolie que moi ? OU alors vous vous êtes maté un FILM DE CUL ?**

À ce moment, elle me regarda avec un regard accusateur ! Seigneur Dieu, cette meuf est une tarée ! Comment il faisait pour la supporter ? Même pour la popularité je serais INCAPABLE de la supporter ou plutôt de l'ENDURER. Jasper sembla se reconnecté à la réalité et lui répondit. Mais avant il l'embrassa et ça sembla la calmer.

**Il est 10h30, il n'est pas tôt. Je n'ai pas maté une autre fille et encore moins un film de cul. On parlait juste de la dernière conquête d'Ed.**

**C'est vrai ?**

Elle me le demandait avec un sourire, elle le croyait ! Mais elle voulait une confirmation. Jazz me regardait le regard suppliant.

**Oui. Evidemment, on parle de ça entre mec.**

**Ok, je vais m'apprêter.**

Elle embrassa mon meilleur pote. Et elle remonta.

**Désolé, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux**

**C'est rien t'inquiète. Ça joue pour ma réputation, elle va en parler à ces copines**

**Oui surement mais ce n'est surement pas dans ton intérêt pour une autre personne.**

**On verra.**

Notre conversation s'arrêta là. Je commençais à ranger la maison car je ne savais pas à quelle heure ma mère et Alice rentreraient.

L'après-midi fut calme avec quelques sms d'une fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Ça me faisait légèrement peur. Les filles rentrèrent vers 18h.

**Les Garçon ! On est rentrée !**

C'était ma mère. Je l'adorais, elle était toujours présente malgré son travail prenant. J'allais vers elles et embrassait ma mère. Je dis un simple salut à Alice. Et je demandais à ma mère.

**Comment c'est passé ton week-end ? **

**Oh très bien tu sais comme des rendez-vous. J'ai un travail à Seattle. Merci de t'y intéressé, mon chéri.**

Elle m'embrassa, et partit dans la cuisine. Surement pour nous préparer un truc rapide.

**Je vais préparer un truc vite fait**

**Maman, pas besoin de préparer quelque chose pour moi. Je n'ai pas faim.**

**Oh mon chéri, il faut manger ! C'est très important pour ta croissance. **

Je connaissais ma mère, je savais que si je ne la calmais pas, j'aurais droit à son discours sur l'alimentation et ma croissance. Moi je pense que ma croissance est FINIE mais ça lui faisait de la peine qu'on ne mange pas ce qu'elle préparait . Mais je n'allais pas me forcer, là je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette PESTE d'Alice.

**Oui, tu devrais manger Ed. Tu devrais encore grandir à ton âge…**

Elle me regarda avec son regard machiavélique. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Emmet pour son arrivée.

**Salut mamoun, ça va ?**

**Bon moi j'y vais hein, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire…**

**Oui ça va merci, mon grand. Oh d'accord, je te mets une assiette de côté mon chéri.**

**Merci maman, à demain.**

Je lui fis la bise et partit. Je fis mes devoirs et je regardais un film. J'essayais de m'occuper pour ne pas trop penser à Bella. Je me retins d'ailleurs de lui envoyer un sms. Mais à 22h30, n'y tenant plus, je tapais un message et lui envoyer. On se verrait peut-être demain.

**PDV Bella**

Je me levais, me préparais et allais en cours. Cette journée avait été sans aucune ombre. J'avais eu cours avec Edward mais on n'avait pas parlé. Et on n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. Ma prof d'anglais était absente et j'avais pu repartir plus tôt. Bref j'espérais qu'on aura l'occasion de parler.

En réalité, on était jeudi et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de parler à Edward. On était sur le temps de midi et je lui envoyais un sms.

**À : Edward**

_Slt, désolé pas eu le tps de parler avc toi :s_

_On peut se voir ajd après les cours ?_

Il était à quelques tables de moi. Je le vis donc sortir son gsm. Et … sourire ? Ok je crois que je rêvais éveillée là, non ? Enfin, je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin que je reçus un sms.

**De : Edward**

_Aucun problème, on sretrouve au même endroit ?_

**À : Edward**

_Pas de soucis, a tnt…_

Je devais sourire bêtement ou quelque chose dans ce style car Alice avec toute la délicatesse dont elle est capable.

**Dis donc toi, c'est quoi cette tête ? **

**Quoi ? Quelle tête ?**

**Celle de la fille qui parle avec un garçon qu'elle apprécie…**

**Tu dis n' IMPORTE QUOI ?**

**Oh tu sais je suis heureuse pour toi parce que ça ne peut pas être mon frère vu**

**que tu n'as pas son numéro que je sache. Enfin, si tu pouvais enfin l'oublier ce serait le BONHEUR.**

**Hum hum, j'y vais. A +**

J'étais gênée, je n'avais toujours pas dit à Al que j'avais le numéro de son frère. Mais bon ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas la tuer. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

J'allais en cours, je finissais par Bio. Mais je ne sortis pas en même temps que mon voisin. Les gens auraient des soupçons. Ben oui, il y aurait des rumeurs et Alice finirait par l'apprendre et elle m'égorgerait vive. Si si je vous jure. Elle me faisait vraiment peur. Et puis imaginer qu'il n'y est rien ou que ça ne dure pas. Je me serais faite tuée pour RIEN. Ok Edward n'était pas rien mais bon on ne sait pas vraiment on cette discussion va nous mener.

J'étais à l'endroit convenu. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

**Hum. À quoi penses-tu ?**

**Euh si je te le dis je devrais te tuer ensuite. ****(1)**

**Oui se serait dommage.**

**Surtout pour tout ton fan club**

Je rêve, j'étais en train de plaisanter avec le mec que je désirais le plus au monde. Alors que c'est limite si on s'était parlé avant. C'était bizarre…

**Oui peut-être… Tu voulais parler ?**

Il avait eu l'air blessé ou attristé par ma réplique. Je ne saurais vous dire exactement. Avec sa question, il me donnait toutes les cartes. Je rougis… et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

**Euh c'est ce que tu m'avais demandé, non ? **

**Oui, en fait. Je voulais te demander si on pouvait se donner une chance.**

**Une chance, de faire quoi au juste ?**

**Ben je sais pas comme ça, je dirais qu'on pourrait avoir des rendez-vous et essayez de construire une relation ? Enfin si t… euh… d'accord ?**

Je suis en plein rêve là ? Je me pinçais, juste pour vérifier ! On ne sait JAMAIS ! Mais apparemment c'était la réalité ! Et en plus, il avait bégayé sur la fin. Trop mignoooooon. Je me mis une claque mentale, IL FALLAIT QUE JE ME REPRENNE !

**Oui, on pourrait arranger ça…**

Je lui semblait heureux.

**On pourrait dire qu'on fixe un 1****e**** rendez-vous samedi soir ?**

**Oui pourquoi pas, et se serait où et à quelle heure?**

**Eh bien disons que je viendrais te chercher à 16h, et l'endroit ce sera une surprise,… ça te va ?**

**Euh 16h ce n'est pas vraiment le soir,… mais oui d'accord.**

Je le taquinais, mais c'est vrai que 16h ce n'est pas le soir. :p il avait l'air d'avoir une question de plus à poser. Alors j'attendis qu'il parle.

**Ok, samedi 16h. Par contre est-ce que cette relation peut rester secrète, s'il te plait ? **

IL devait lire dans mes pensées. Je voulais aussi caché ça jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus concret. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il voudrait garder ça secret mais je ne voulais pas tout accepter non plus. Il devait y avoir des conditions.

**Je suis d'accord mais on pourrait mettre des conditions ?**

**Du style ?**

**Que tu ne couches avec personnes, et pas embrassé non plus ?**

J'étais embarrassée. Surtout que je connaissais sa réputation.

**Ok à une condition…**

**Euh laquelle ?**

**Que tu m'embrasses…**

Je rougis et je hochais la tête positivement. Il s'avança vers moi pris ma tête en coupe, il se pencha et m'embrassa…

**Merci Bella, je n'embrasserais personnes d'autres, et rien d'autre d'ailleurs.**

**Hmm hmm ****(2)**

**Ok à samedi.**

Il partit et je le suivis. Et je ne sais comment ça se fait mais je heurtais quelqu'un. Quand je relevais la tête, je n'eus pas le temps de parler que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les mienne. C'était Edward. Quand il se releva, je lui mis une petite tape sur le bras, il m'avait fait peur. Oui je suis une trouillarde !

**Pourquoi tu me frappes ?**

Il était choqué.

**Tu m'as fait peur, IDIOT !**

**Désolé, je me rattraperais samedi. Je te raccompagne à ton engin.**

**Merci**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais devant ma voiture. Il allait partir mais je le retins et l'embrassais ! Hé oui de ma propre initiative, c'est la chose la plus osée que je n'ai jamais faite. Il sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

* * *

_**The end**_

**(1) ****réplique tirée du film John T****ucker doit mourir**

**(2)**** marmonement qui pour moi veux dire oui.**

_Alors ce chapitre ? je suis fière de moi…_

_Il est un peu plus long…_

_Je ne suis pas cruel, hein ?_

_Je vous repost un chapitre la semaine prochaine._

_J'attends vos commentaires, ça ne prend que 2 minutes et encore et ça fait plaisir…_

_Merci_

_Bonne soirée_

_Bisous…_


	12. chapitre 11

_Coucou,_

_Voici le chapitre 11._

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça m'a beaucoup touché.je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos avis._

_Je vous laisse apprécier (ou non) votre lecture._

_Je vous retrouve en bas…_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Ce soir j'étais rentrée vers 18h, je n'avais pas le temps de préparer quelque chose d'élaborer car mon père reviendrait 30minutes plus tard. Et puis, je n'avais pas la tête à cuisiner. Je décidais donc de préparer des pâtes bolognaise. Sur le temps que ça chauffait, je commençais à lire le roman que j'avais acheté ce week-end. Mais je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je repensais aux baisers d'Edward. Il embrassait tellement bien. Je n'entendis même pas mon père rentrer.

**Bonsoir ma chérie, il est bien ton livre ?**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis il se releva et enleva sa veste. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je pensais à un garçon, que voulez-vous j'étais toujours une petite fille à ses yeux !

**Hum oui, il est pas mal.**

**Ah bon, pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup avancer…**

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit sourire. Je rougis et me levais pour aller plonger les pâtes dans l'eau. Il comprit ma gêne et changea de sujet.

**Alors tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?**

**Euh oui, je sors samedi après-midi.**

**Ok ne rentre pas trop tard, hein ?**

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu travailles ?**

**Oui et je ne rentrerais pas à la maison, je vais pêcher avec Billy.**

**D'accord.**

Ce qui était bien avec Charlie, c'est qu'il me faisait confiance. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de remettre cette confiance en question. Ben oui je suis une fille sage…

Je servais nos assiettes et on mangea en silence. On fit la vaisselle à 2. Et il alluma la télévision. Je me préparais à aller me coucher.

Je redescendis et l'embrassais.

**Bonne nuit papa**

**Fait de beaux rêves Bell's.**

Je m'endormis vers 21h30. Hé oui je suis une couche tôt.

Je me levais tôt et j'arrivais au collège alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes. Je m'installais à une table et je relisais pour l'interro de Bio. Il faisait calme et j'avançais bien, c'était sans compter sur ce très cher Mike.

**Hey, tu vas bien ?**

**Oui et toi ?**

**Bien, tu fais quoi à l'école si tôt ?**

**Je relis le cours de Bio…**

J'espérais qu'en disant ça il comprendrait et qu'il me foutrait la paix. Mais je déchantais vite quand je le vis prendre place à côté de moi. Hé merde, il allait sérieusement me parler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Et Alice n'était pas prête d'arriver ! Qu'on soit clair, Mike est un gentil garçon, c'est juste qu'il est beaucoup trop insistant. Il ne comprenait pas le non.

**Alors Bella, pourquoi tu changes subitement ta façon de t'habiller ?**

**Euh parce que j'en avais envie.**

**Tu veux plaire à quelqu'un ?**

Il se rapprochait de moi à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre.

**Tu ne sais pas que répondre, tu sais tu me plaisais déjà. Pas besoin de changer pour attirer mon attention.**

Il me toucha la main, et la prit entre les siennes. J'essayais de me libérer mais il me les tenait fermement. Je ne lui avais jamais donné d'espoir et il persistait. Je commençais à avoir peur. Quand quelqu'un arriva.

**Bella, j'ai pas compris un point de la matière, tu pourrais me l'expliquer vite fait ?**

C'était Jasper. J'étais surprise et j'aurais pu l'embrasser pour me sauver de Mike. Même si par rapport à Alice, je ne devrais même pas l'apprécier. Je le regardai. Je voulus lui répondre mais Mike fut plus rapide. Il semblait en colère.

**Tu vois pas qu'on était occupé ! ton explication peut attendre. Alors DEGAGE !**

**Mon explication ne peut pas attendre parce que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de redemander des explications à quelqu'un.**

**Euh oui je vais t'expliquer ça.**

Je le regardais, et j'avais bafouillé comme une gamine. Il devait mentir car la matière était franchement facile. Il prit place et ouvrit son cours. Je pensais que Mike allait partir mais il resta là. Mince, je voulais qu'il PARTE.

**Tu pourrais nous laisser Mike, je voudrais bien continuer à étudier quand j'aurais fini d'expliquer la matière à Jasper.**

**Euh oui, on se fait un truc samedi ?**

**Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

**Ouais comme toujours !**

Sur ce, il alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Je regard Jasper et lui dit.

**Merci beaucoup. Je t'en dois une !**

**De rien tu avais l'air gênée et ce type est un abruti. Pas contre tu pourrais vraiment m'expliquer la différence entre la mitose et la méiose ?**

**Est-ce que c'est le service que tu me demandes ?**

**Disons que oui, pourquoi ?**

**Rien je m'attendais juste à ce que tu me demandes des infos sur Alice et son nouveau copain. Mais bon puisque ton service c'est l'explication…pas de soucis.**

**Wow ! Vous parlez vraiment de ça ?**

**Oui, je sais à peu près tout.**

**Ok juste une info et l'explication ?**

**OK. Alice revoit Sam ce week-end.**

**Merci**

Je passais les 20 dernières minutes à lui expliquer. Puis je me dirigeais vers le 1e cours de la journée. Je passais une bonne journée je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, quand on m'attrapa le bras. Quand je me retournais, je fus soulagée de voir Alice. Mais ce soulagement passa rapidement, quand je vis le regard énervé qu'elle me lança. Elle m'attaqua.

**Je peux savoir à QUOI TU JOUES ?**

**Bonjour, je vais bien. merci d'avoir demandé.**

J'étais ironique. Et je me demandais de quoi elle parlait !

**Oh arrêtes ce petit genre avec moi ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec des garçons charmants que je te présente mais tu n'as aucunes hontes à t'intéresser au garçon qui m'intéresse !**

**Oh…**

**Ah enfin tu comprends ! C'est quoi ton excuse, hein ?**

**Tu es stupide Alice ! j'étais juste en train de lui expliquer le cours de Bio et il m'a sauvé de Mike !**

Elle me regarda surprise. Et elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Mais j'étais vexée pour qui m'avait-elle prise ! Je la repoussa !

**Ah non, hein ! Tu m'énerves à faire ça ! Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page ? tu sais quoi, j'espère que ce week-end te permettra de réfléchir ! Tu deviens agaçante. Bonne journée Alice.**

Et je partis sans me retourner. Elle m'avait énervé et je n'avais même plus faim. J'allais directement en classe de bio. Je terminerais par ce cours car mon prof d'histoire était absent.

Je relis encore mon cours. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi.

**Salut, alors comme ça tu étais TRES occupée avec Mike tantôt ?**

C'était Edward. Je rêve où il se fichait de moi ! Je lui mettais une petite tape sur le bras.

**Arrête de te fiche de moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant…**

**Je me doute… prête pour l'interro ?**

**Oui je pense et toi ?**

**Oui. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le réfect ?**

**Oh parce que ta sœur a cru que je séduisais son Jasper…**

**Ah ook.**

Des gens commençaient à arriver. Alors, on reprit nos places. 5 min plus tard on recevait nos interros. Et on se mit au travail.

Je finis 15 minutes avant la sonnerie et je commençais un devoir. Mais je reçut un mot : Edward. FORCEMENT.

_Toujours ok, pour demain ? 16h ?_

je hochais la tête et mis son papier dans mon plumier. À la sonnerie, je quittais la classe. Et rentrais chez moi. Je fis mes devoirs pour toute la semaine ainsi je n'aurais rien à faire demain. Et je pourrais passer ma journée tranquille avec Edward. Je repensais à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. Elle m'a faisait si peu confiance et pourtant j'étais sa meilleure amie !

Je ne voulais vraiment pas me disputer avec elle. J'avais l'impression de ne plus la reconnaitre. Je me demandais ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Ça me blessait qu'elle me voit comme ça.

J'allais dans ma chambre et je me mis un DVD. Mais je dus m'endormir avant la fin car je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Il était 11h30. Je fis un peu le ménage. Puis je me préparais pour mon rencard avec Edward.

Je ne savais pas quoi mettre car je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Alors, je mis un jean foncé avec un t-shirt un peu transparent avec un pull en laine. Je me maquillais légèrement.

Il était 15h30 quand on sonna à la porte. J'étais encore en haut, je rangeais un peu ma garde-robe. Je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte et je fus surprise de voir Edward.

**Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es super en avance !**

**Je suis désolé c'est juste qu'Emmet et Rose sont à la qu'on les entend, tu sais… mais bon si ça te dérange je reviens dans 30 minutes.**

Était-il en train de me dire que Rose et son frère étaient en train de …faire l'amour. Je rougis instantanément. Mais, il pensait gêner.

**Non, tu ne me gênes absolument pas. Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**Non merci. Mais on peut déjà y aller si tu veux ?**

**Euh oui pas de problème. Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler des chaussures. Au fait, chaussure de marche ?**

**Des bottes suffiront…**

Il me sourit, et juste avant que je ne parte. Il m'embrassa. Je lui sourit en retour et je me dépêchais de mettre mes bottes.

Puis je le rejoignis dans le corridor.

**On peut y aller**

**Ok, on prend ma voiture.**

**Tu m'as dit où on allait ?**

**Bien essayer Bella mais je ne te l'ai pas dit. Et ça restera une surprise.**

**Je HAIS les surprises.**

Il se tourna vers moi et mit sa main sur ma cuisse. Il me sourit, l'air de dire tu vas adorer ma surprise. On se tut pendant le reste du trajet. Il tourna sur un chemin que je ne connaissais pas. Il se gara et on sorti de la voiture.

Il me prit la main, j'aimais la sensation que me procurait sa main.

On marchait depuis 15 minutes quand il m'arrêta. Il me regarda.

**Bella, tu es la première qui verra cet endroit. **

**Oh, hum d'accord.**

J'étais touchée qu'il me montre un endroit spécial pour lui. Je pensais à ça quand je sentis ces lèvres sur les miennes. Quand il se releva, il dit.

**Tu viens, on continue…**

Il reprit ma main et on reprit la marche. On arriva dans une petite clairière avec de jolies petites fleurs violette. Il se retourna et j'eus l'impression qu'il attendait ma réaction. La seule chose qui sortit, c'est…

**WOW**

* * *

_Voilà_

_Alors vos avis, _

_Ça vaut bien 2 petites minutes de votre attention, non ?_

_Prochain chapitre, le rendez-vous…_

_Bisous _


	13. chapitre 12

****_Coucou,_

_J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne semaine._

_Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos commentaires. je remercie également toute les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent._

_Je tiens à m'excusez pour ne pas répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec les études supérieur mais je vous promets que chacune d'elle me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, je souris devant chaque commentaire._

_Bref je vous laisse lire la suite..._

* * *

******PDV Bella**

Il reprit ma main et on reprit la marche. On arriva dans une petite clairière avec de jolies petites fleurs violette. Il se retourna et j'eus l'impression qu'il attendait ma réaction. La seule chose qui sortit, c'est…

**WOW !**

**Ça te plait ?**

Il était mignon à s'intéresser comme ça à mes besoins et à mon avis. Le soleil donnait sur le milieu de la carrière. Je le regardais et je l'embrassais sur la joue et répondis.

**Tu en doutais ?**

**Euh … Ben c'est que je ne te connais pas vraiment mais j'ai pensé que le ciné et tout le reste ça faisait cliché alors voilà…**

**J'aime beaucoup, comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?**

J'étais intriguée. Quand on le voyait, on n'avait pas l'impression qu'il aimait la nature. Il me fit un signe pour me dire de m'asseoir. On s'assoit au milieu, le soleil réchauffait un peu ma peau je fermais les yeux pour en profiter. Quand je rouvris les yeux Edward me regardait comme fasciné. J'étais surprise de le voir me regarder comme ça.

**Après ma rupture avec une de mes petites-amies de vacance, j'étais triste et un peu déboussolé. Je suis allé me promener et j'ai fini par trouver cet endroit. Je l'ai trouvé reposant et calme. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir ou quand Alice fait trop des siennes. Enfin tu la connais. D'ailleurs, elle change en ce moment. Tu sais, pourquoi ?**

**Oh, c'est dingue. J'habite ici depuis plus longtemps que toi et je n'ai jamais trouvé un endroit aussi beau. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Oui elle change. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. on commence à s'éloigner, on ne se parle presque pense que Jasper a dû lui dire un truc qu'elle ne m'a pas dit. Et qui l'a beaucoup blessé.**

Je baissais la tête au fur et à mesure de ce que je disais. Et quand je parlais d'Alice, j'eus la larme à l'œil. Puis, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux. Je venais de faire une ENORME bêtise. Quand Edward vit ma tête, il rit. Il bougea ma main de ma bouche et il m'embrassa.

**Si tu faisais cette tête par rapport à Jasper et Alice, je suis au courant du minimum. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais si c'est lui, il va morfler.**

Il commençait à être en colère en pensant à ça.

**Tu ne feras rien, si Alice apprend que tu as touché à son Jasper. Elle va te tuer ou pire la connaissant. **

**Oui, on verra. Bref, je propose un jeu.**

**Un jeu ? on n'a plus 10 ans Edward…**

J'étais plus que surprise par le fait qu'il propose un jeu. Et un jeu pour quoi faire ? Je ris et j'attendis sa réponse.

**Le jeu des 20 questions, et je sais qu'on n'a plus 10ans mais ça pourrait être marrant et puis on apprendrait à mieux se connaitre. Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais…**

**Oh oui pourquoi pas… mais on dit 10 ? 20 c'est trop long, non ?**

Il parut heureux de ma réponse. Et soulagé aussi.

**Ok, va pour 10. Je commence. Euh… ta couleur préférée ?**

**Le mauve**

**Sérieusement, mais tu n'en portes jamais !**

Il rigola. Et je lui donnais un petit coup.

**Ce n'est pas parce que je ne la porte pas que ce n'est pas ma préférée.**

**Ok ok. Calme-toi. J'ai compris.**

Il rigolait. J'aimais le son que ça faisait. C'était merveilleux, je voulais rire avec lui mais je me retins car c'était à mon tour de poser ma question. Je réfléchis donc à celle-ci.

**Ok. Arrête de rire !Il me semble que c'est à mon tour de te poser une question…**

**D'accord, je t'écoute…**

**Hum… alors avec combien de filles es-tu sorti sérieusement ?**

**Tu veux vraiment savoir ça ?**

Il semblait étonner de ma question. Est-ce qu'il avait eu tant de copines ? Je savais qu'il avait couché avec plus de la moitié du collège, plus toutes les autres… il décida de me répondre.

**Une seule…**

Il baissa la tête. Il semblait se rappeler son histoire avec cette fille. Il avait l'air triste de repenser à cette histoire. Alors je changeais de sujet.

**C'est à ton tour, ta question…**

Il releva la tête, me sourit. Il réfléchit.

**Je te retourne la question, combien de garçon as-tu eus ?**

**Euh aucun…**

J'étais gênée de ma réponse. J'étais tout à fait inexpérimentée, j'avais un peu honte. Je baissais la tête et je rougis instantanément. Malgré ça, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je sentis 2 doigts glissés sous mon menton. Il réussit à me relever la tête. Il me regarda dans les yeux et il m'embrassa.

**Je suis très heureux d'être ton premier petit-ami. **

Et il me ré embrassa. C'était lent et doux. Quand il voulut entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, je le laissais faire. Je comprenais pourquoi toutes ses filles le voulaient. Je m'éloignais de lui et lui sourit. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Je devais poser ma 2e question. Je décidais d'être un peu moins indiscrète…

**Et toi, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? **

**Le brun…**

On continuait ce petit jeu jusqu'à la fin, il me demanda mon livre préféré, la musique que j'écoute, mon plat préféré,…

On se releva. Il me prit dans ses bras et il m'embrassa. J'aimais vraiment ses baisers. J'avais l'impression de rêver à tous les coups mais quand je rouvrais les yeux il était toujours là et il souriait. J'avais l'impression de m'envoler.

**On y va ?**

**Oh … oui pas de soucis…**

J'étais un peu déçue de partir et de rentrer chez moi. J'avais l'impression que peu de temps était passé depuis que nous étions partis. On reprit la direction de sa voiture. Je ne parlais pas et lui non plus. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Et comme la maladroite que je suis, je me pris les pieds dans une branche et je m'étalais littéralement. Edward m'aida à me relever. Je voyais qu'il se retenait de rire. Vous voyez c'est le genre de choses qui n'arrivent qu'à moi ! Je me frottais, j'avais de la terre partout. Je vis son regard, et je savais que j'allais avoir droit à une réflexion.

**Eh ben, Al avait raison. Tu as VRAIMENT deux pieds gauches.**

**Haha, rigole tant que t'as des dents ! Après tu auras franchement du mal…**

**Tu me menace de me péter les dents ?**

Il avait une mine outrée. C'était _HI-LA-RANT _! J'ai éclaté de rire, j'étais plié en 2. Et j'ai répondu.

**Crois moi je n'aurais pas besoin de te les casser, tu finiras bien par les perdre.**

**Haha ! En plus d'être maladroite, tu fais dans l'humour…**

Il s'était un peu rapproché. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille. Il colla son front au mien.

**Eh oui, j'ai peut-être raté ma voie. J'aurai du faire humoriste…**

Et là, il se baissa et il m'embrassa.

**J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochain rendez-vous…**

Il se recula et voulu reprendre le chemin mais je le retins par la main. Je voulais lui poser une question. Ça me trottait dans la tête. On avait dit qu'il n'y aurait personnes d'autre mais est-ce qu'on était ensemble pour la cause ? Il se retourna et il me regarda intrigué.

**Je … euh…**

Je perdais mes mots, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Ridicule, non ? Il me regarda et me dit.

**Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?**

Je soufflais pour reprendre du courage. Et je me lançais.

**C'est juste que je voulais savoir si… toi et moi… onétaitensemble ?**

J'avais un peu bégayé. Je me traitais d'idiote.

**Tu pourrais juste répéter la fin ? **

**Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?**

Je ne l'avais pas regardé du tout. J'avais toujours peur de voir le dégoût sur son visage.

**Je pense que oui. En tout cas, il est HORS de question que tu sortes avec un autre gars…**

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi. Il s'abaissa près de mon oreille et il me chuchota.

**Et tu sais pourquoi je ne le supporterai pas ?... car tu es MA copine…**

Je le regardais et je lui sautais au cou. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

**C'est vrai ?**

**Tu en doutes encore ? Je suppose que je vais devoir faire mes preuves…**

**Désolée mais c'est tellement irréel…**

**Oh. Je vais m'assurer que tu gardes en tête que tout ça est réel…**

Il prit mon visage en coupe et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Au début, le baiser était doux mais rapidement Edward fit descendre ses mains sur ma taille et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser devint… comment dire ? Fougueux… Il me fit reculer contre un arbre sans arrêter de m'embrasser. On se sépara pour respirer. J'étais haletante et, à ma grande surprise, il avait plus de mal à respirer que moi. Je le regardais surprise de cette révélation. Après avoir repris nos esprits. Il dit.

**Tu viens ? sinon il fera noir et ce sera impossible de retrouver le chemin…**

**Euh oui, allons-y.**

On reprit le chemin, il ne me lâchait pas pour la cause. Il mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider. Je supposais qu'inconsciemment il faisait ça pour ne plus que je tombe ou pour me rattraper avant que ça n'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je sentis sa main sur mes fesses. Je me retournais. Et lui dit, légèrement amusée.

**Hé, vas-y te gênes pas surtout**

**Je bougeais juste la terre qu'il y avait sur ton pantalon.**

**Arrêtes ton char, je suis tombée de face et non sur mon postérieur.**

Il était ahuri par ma répartie. Mais il se reprit rapidement et il se rapprocha encore plus. Il avait une main sur le haut de la portière et l'autre à côté de mon visage.

**Excusez-moi, M****lle**** Swan. Ma main a glissé, involontairement, sur votre joli postérieur…**

Il riait. J'aimais ces moments où on rigolait. J'espère que ça va durer. Et j'avançais légèrement ma tête pour lui donner un bisou. J'entrai dans la voiture. Et il rejoignit la place conducteur. Il démarra et mit sa main sur ma cuisse. J'aimais cette sensation. Je lui souriais. Après deux minutes, Il dit.

**Bella, on est ensemble. Mais on se cache toujours ?**

**Euh, je pense que ça serait bien pendant un moment, en tout cas. Et toi qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?**

**Je pense pareil…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son idée car mon téléphone sonna. À la vue de celui-ci, Edward me regarda bizarrement. Je regardais l'identifiant. Numéro privé…

**Allô …**

**Bella, c'est Alice.**

**Oh, Salut Al. Pourquoi tu me téléphone en numéro privé ?**

**C'est pas mon téléphone…**

**Ah ok, pourquoi tu me téléphones ?**

**Je suis chez toi, tu es où ?**

**Je faisais un tour dans les bois… T'étais pas censée être à Seattle ?**

J'étais choquée, elle m'appelait alors qu'elle m'avait parlé comme un merde hier… je regardais mon amoureux et lui fis les gros yeux… il me chuchota : _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». _Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Alors je le regardais et fit un non de la tête qui signifias que je ne savais pas. Il eut l'air de comprendre car il se reconcentra sur la route mais je me doutais qu'il allait écouter ma conversation. Je me reconcentrais sur mon téléphone.

**Oui mais non. Je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait alors je suis chez toi pour me faire pardonner…**

**Oh c'est gentil d'avoir abandonné ton week-end avec Sam pour moi…**

**Tu ne m'as pas comprise B. Je suis venue avec Sam et un de ses amis… C'est avec son téléphone que je t'appel.**

**Ah d'accord. Merci, Al. Mais pourquoi venir avec 2 garçons ?**

**Oh tu sais parce que je ne verrai plus Sam pendant un mois et toi tu es célibataire alors…**

**Ok, et tu n'as pas pensé que CETTE façon de te faire pardonner n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses ? **

**EH bien non. Je suis une bonne amie, j'ai pensé à toi…**

**Oui si tu le dit. À toute à l'heure.**

**Ok, dépêche-toi…**

J'étais lassé, j'en avais marre de me disputer avec elle. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle était chez moi, j'avais espéré qu'on se ferait une soirée comme avant mais non. Elle se ramenait avec 2 mecs. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter. Je pensais qu'on était chez moi mais quand je relevais la tête, je me rendis compte que nous étions arrêtés dans un petit chemin… je le regardais intriguée…

**Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?**

**Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ma sœur ?**

**Oh, juste qu'elle était chez moi pour se faire pardonner avec Sam et un de ses potes…**

**Je hais ma sœur… tu n'as pas l'air ravie non plus..**

Il me caressait la joue et je l'appuyais légèrement sur sa main.

**Pas franchement non, on s'est disputées pour ça à Seattle et elle recommence. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait passer un peu de temps avec moi mais non…**

**Ne sois pas triste, ça va s'arranger…**

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me sentais déjà mieux… je relavais la tête et l'embrassais. Hé oui, j'étais accro à lui et à ses baisers… il me regarda et il me dit…

**J'aime de plus en plus tes baisers…trêve de plaisanterie. Je te déposerai à 5 min de chez toi…**

**Ok et tu fais demi-tour après…**

Il reprit le chemin et 2minutes plus tard, il me déposait. On s'embrassa une dernière fois. Il me fit promettre de lui envoyer un message quand Alice partirait. J'arrivais rapidement chez moi.

**Ah te voilà. ENFIN !**

* * *

****_TADAAAM_

_Alors comment vous l'avez trouver?_

_ exploser le compteur de commentaires... lol_

_je vous dit à dans une semaine _

_bisous_


	14. chapitre 13

Coucou,

alors voici un nouveau chapitre.

je tiens à tous vous remercier.

je vous laisse lire.

je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Il reprit le chemin et 2minutes plus tard, il me déposait. On s'embrassa une dernière fois. Il me fit promettre de lui envoyer un message quand Alice partirait. J'arrivais rapidement chez moi.

**Ah te voilà. ENFIN !**

**J'étais occupée Alice…**

**Tu aurais pu un peu te dépêcher, quand même. Enfin bref, tu te souviens de Max ?**

Je rêvais éveillée là. J'aurais dû me dépêcher parce que MADEMOISELLE était là. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition. Et évidement que je me souvenais de son Max. c'était le garçon avec qui elle avait essayé de me caser lors de notre week-end à Seattle. Bref je mourrais d'envie de lui répondre que je n'étais pas sa chienne. Je n'avais pas à accourir à chaque fois qu'elle sifflait. Mais je décidais de passer et de lui demander de ses nouvelles.

**Oui je me souviens. Salut. qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Al ?**

Je leurs fit un geste de la main pour leur dire bonjour. Je sais qu'Alice m'avait déjà dit le pourquoi de sa venue mais je n'étais pas convaincue par ses raisons. Peut-être me dirait-elle enfin la réelle raison de sa venue. Elle me prit par le bras.

**En réalité, je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas de passer la soirée avec Max.**

**Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu veux m'aider à conclure avec Sam.**

**En gros, je suis obligée de t'aider ! Je pensais que tu étais là pour qu'on parle…**

**Oh Bella, on ne fait que ça ! Je veux juste passer du temps seule avec Sam. Alors tu veux bien ?**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est pas comme si vous étiez déjà devant chez moi…**

J'étais ironique, j'étais un peu comme la roue de secours. Elle ne sembla pas entendre l'ironie dans ma voix. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**Oh merci, B. on va aller au cinéma avec Sam, soit polie avec Max et traite le bien.**

**Vas-y Alice, je sais m'occuper de moi-même.**

**Ok. À lundi.**

Et elle partit en courant, elle prit la main de Sam et elle sembla raconter une histoire à Max. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle et Sam partirent. Je marchais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et fit un signe à Max pour qu'il me suive à l'intérieur. Je retirais ma veste et mes chaussures. Et je lui proposais de prendre sa veste. J'accrochais le tout au porte manteau.

**Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**Euh oui si tu veux bien.**

**J'ai de l'eau, du coca et du jus d'orange. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Je veux bien un verre de coca…**

**Ok je te sers ça toute suite, assieds-toi…**

J'allais donc dans le frigo et nous servit 2 verres de coca. Je les pris et les déposaient sur la petite table. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il commença à me parler.

**Alors comme ça euh … tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

Il semblait gêné. Il se triturait les doigts. J'allais savoir ce que ma très chère meilleure amie avait été raconté à ce garçon.

**Hum non je me sens très bien. Mais il semblerait qu'Alice veuille passer du temps seule avec Sam… alors elle a concocté ce petit truc pour arriver à ses fin. Je suis désolée, hein…**

Il semblait surpris par mes paroles. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment une tête à aller mal ? J'avais passé l'après-midi avec mon petit-ami secret, soit mais ça avait été une très bonne après-midi. Je n'y croyais pas. Mais bon, apparemment Alice avait un vrai don pour raconter des histoires et jouer la comédie. Je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions sur notre amitié mais bon je n'allais pas faire retomber toute cette histoire sur ce pauvre garçon… Il ne m'avait ABSOLUMENT rien fait.

**A ok, elle semblait sincère je suis désolée. Il parait que je te plais bien et vu que tu es célibataire je me disais…**

Mon téléphone sonna. J'étais sauvée par le gong. Je jure que je pourrais embrasser la personne qui venait de me sauver la vie. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour le repousser gentiment.

**Excuse-moi c'est peut-être important.**

**Euh oui… fait…**

Je pris mon gsm et ouvrit le message. C'était Edward.

**De : Edward**

_Alors Alice est-elle partie ?_

**À : Edward**

_Oui, Alice est partie. Déso de po t'avoir envoye un msg mais ta sœur m'a laisse un cadeau._

Il mit du temps à répondre cette fois-ci. J'avais même oublié mon « invité » mais je réfléchissais à comment le repousser. Alice m'avait encore mit dans une situation plus que compliquée. J'étais très énervée contre elle mais bon ça fait bien longtemps que j'avais abandonné l'idée de changer ma meilleure amie mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je reçus enfin La réponse à mon sms.

**De : Edward**

_Un cadeau ? Quel genre de cadeau ?_

**À : Edward**

_Elle m'a laissé un ami à son petit-ami. ^^_

**De : Edward**

_Tu rigoles ? Et ça va il est bien ?_

**À : Edward**

_Ben non, il est même à côté de moi en ce moment. Il parait qu'il me plait et que je suis célibataire. Et il s'est arrêté là dans sa déclaration… merci d'ailleurs :s_

Je refermais mon téléphone et le reposais sur la table. Et il décida de me parler…

**Alors qui c'était ?**

**OH euh l'ami avec qui j'étais cet après-midi. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles…**

**D'accord, je disais que ce serait bien qu'on se revoie et avoir un ou plusieurs rendez-vous ? on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre et par la suite on pourrait sortir ensemble ?**

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Je le trouvais beaucoup trop proche. J'espère qu'Edward ne tardera pas à me répondre parce que je sentais que ce garçon allait m'embrasser. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le blesser. Il se penchait, il était sur le point de m'embrasser. Et encore une fois, Edward me sauva la vie.

**De : Edward**

_Je vais tuer ma sœur ! Il te plait vraiment ?_

**À : Edward**

_Absolument pas ! Il me fait peur sérieusement, il essaie de m'embrasser…_

Après avoir envoyé le message, je regrettais ma réponse. J'en avais un peu trop dit. Max me regardait.

**Tu pourrais arrêter de jouer avec ton gsm, je te parle sérieusement…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on sonna.

**Écoutes on peut en reparler après mais je dois aller ouvrir…**

Et je me dérobais ENCORE. Et je fus surprise de voir mon petit-ami devant la porte. Je le regardais bizarrement. Il me fit une bise sur la joue.

**Salut Bella, je suis désolé de te déranger mais il y a un point que je n'ai pas très bien compris dans le cours sur la poésie.**

**La poésie ? Quel point ?**

J'étais surprise, on était pas en français ensemble et en plus il avait de meilleure note que moi. On était toujours devant la porte.

**Euh tu me laisses entrer ou je suis censé me les geler dehors…**

**Hum non vas y entre…**

Il passa devant moi et se dirigea vers le salon où était resté Max… je le suivi et il engagea la conversation avec Max.

**Salut, je m'appelle Edward. Je suis désolé de venir si tard. Je n'interromps rien ?**

**Salut, moi c'est Max. ce n'est rien. Bella et moi, on finira notre conversation plus tard… **

**Ok désolé c'est que je suis vraiment nul en poésie…**

Il mentait avec aplomb. Il était trèèèèèès fort. Il me regarda. Et je lui dis.

**Je vais chercher mes notes, installes toi dans la cuisine.**

**Ok .**

J'allais chercher mes notes. Quoi autant faire comme si c'était vrai. Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui allait m'expliquer des trucs. Je redescendis et m'installais à côté de lui. En effet, c'est lui qui m'expliqua la matière. Vers 22h30, on sonna de nouveau à ma porte. Ça devait être Alice. Je lui ouvris donc la porte. Elle entra.

**Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je le regardais paniquée. Facile de tenir la comédie devant un inconnu mais devant Alice c'est quasiment voir même IMPOSSIBLE !

**Je suis venu parce que je ne comprenais pas un point de la poésie en français.**

**Mais vous n'êtes même pas ensemble…**

**En effet mais on a le même prof. Donc on voit la même chose…**

**Oh d'accord… Max on y va, tu viens ?**

**Oh oui je vous suis. A + Bella.**

**Au revoir, bonne fin de soirée.**

Et ils partirent tous. Oui vous pouvez vous doutez qu'Alice avait forcé son frère à revenir.

Le reste du week-end passa tranquillement. Le lundi matin, je rejoignis Rosalie dans le réfectoire.

**Salut !**

Je lui fis la bise.

**Salut, alors ton week-end ?**

**Oh ça a été. À part samedi soir, Alice s'est ramené chez moi avec son copain et un de ses amis, Max.**

**Oh et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

**Eh ben elle est soit disant allée au cinéma avec Sam et elle m'a laissé seule avec Max. elle lui a dit qu'il me plaisait, … jte jure, je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.**

**Elle veut juste ton bonheur. En parlant de ça, tu avais l'air vachement bien samedi après-midi. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?**

Oh merde, elle savait. Je fis les gros yeux. Je devais lui dire sinon elle croirait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Et puis, j'avais besoin de partager mon bonheur… alors je regardais si il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

**Ok, je ne sais pas comment tu l'a su mai je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne ! je sors avec Edward.**

**Merci de me le dire, en réalité je ne le savais pas mais c'est cool. Je suppose qu'Alice n'est pas au courant.**

**Non, on s'éloigne. Je ne reconnais plus ma meilleure amie…**

**Je te comprends, elle devient bizarre. Et mon frère aussi d'ailleurs. Si ça se met c'est peut-être lié… **

**Tu te fais des idées, Alice nous l'aurait dit s'il y avait du nouveau avec ton frère.**

**Je suppose…**

**On va en cours ?**

**Oui, on passe aux toilettes avant.**

On se leva et on partit. La journée se passa bien. À midi, je ne parlais pas à ma supposée meilleure amie. La journée était finie. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes quand je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur. C'était Edward.

**Désolé, il fallait que je te parle. Alors ta journée ?**

**Tu voulais me parler de ma journée ? Soit elle s'est bien passée et toi ?**

**Bien merci. Mais en réalité je voulais te dire que j'ai tout dit à Jasper… ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Non bien sûr que non, je l'ai dit à Rose.**

**Ok , tu viens au match ?**

**Euh oui si tu veux ?**

**Évidement que je VEUX…**

Il m'embrassa. J'étais littéralement transportée par tous mes sentiments… Ce gars allait me rendre folle. Il se recula.

**À vendredi alors.**

**Attends, tu vas à la soirée d'après match ?**

**Oui, pourquoi pas toi ?**

**Non je peux pas…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas on s'arrangera pour se voir samedi…**

Il me ré embrassa. Et quitta la pièce. J'attendis 2 min et sortis à mon tour….

J'avais hâte d'être vendredi pour le voir joué.

Je reçus un sms.

**De : Alice**

_Salut, on pourra se parler ?_

_Je n'aime pas ce qu'on devient…_

J'étais touchée pas son message mais je ne lui répondis pas. Déjà parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'envoyait un sms, en ce moment, c'était pour me demander quelque chose… Ensuite, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre. Si elle voulait vraiment me parler elle viendrait me voir !

* * *

_Alors, comment vous l'avez trouver?_

_J'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes lisent ma fiction. ce serait génial que vous laissiez votre avis car ça fait TOUJOURS plaisir..._

_bref j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

_bisous_


	15. chapitre 14

Coucou tout le monde,

je remercie encore les personnes qui me suivent ainsi que les personnes qui laissent des commentaires!

Je remercie aussi les personne qui lisent la fiction mais qui ne se manifestent pas.

J'avoue que j'ai été généreuse car ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... je vous expliquerai le pourquoi de cette générosité en bas...

j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**De : Alice**

_Salut, on pourra se parler ?_

_Je n'aime pas ce qu'on devient…_

J'étais touchée pas son message mais je ne lui répondis pas. Déjà parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'envoyait un sms, en ce moment, c'était pour me demander quelque chose… Ensuite, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre. Si elle voulait vraiment me parler elle viendrait me voir !

Je pris le livre que je lisais en ce moment, c'est-à-dire le 3e tome de la série de Hunger Games. Je les avais littéralement dévorés. Vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir de dire ça mais depuis qu'Alice ne prévoyais plus nos sorties, j'avais beaucoup plus de temps pour lire. En effet, être amie avec cette fille prenait la blinde de temps. Je lus pendant 30 minutes, puis je le reposais et m'endormis.

La semaine passa rapidement. Vendredi arriva rapidement et avec ça le match auquel je devrais aller pour faire plaisir à mon copain secret. Bien qu'en réalité tout le monde le connaisse.

Comme tous les matins, j'étais à mon casier. Je rangeais mes livres, je fermais mon casier. Et je fus plus que surprise de trouver Alice juste à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver. Comme quoi, elle pouvait se faire discrète de temps en temps. Elle m'adressa un sourire, et commença à parler.

**Alors, tu vas au match tout à l'heure ?**

**Salut, je vais bien merci de le demander…**

**Merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles. Maintenant répond à ma question.**

**Oui, il se pourrait que j'y aille… Pourquoi ?**

**Je voulais juste savoir, tu vas donc à l'après match ?**

**Non, Alice ! J'ai des choses à faire…**

Je commençais à marcher vers ma classe. Elle me suivit, apparemment elle voulait vraiment savoir quelque chose. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, elle avait d'autres choses à me demander. Comment je le sais ? Hé bien parce qu'elle avait cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment et elle détestait devoir marcher plus que de raison SAUF pour le shopping. Je me retournais et la bloquais de mon corps.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?**

**Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien me couvrir auprès de mes parents…**

**Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie**

**Et tu vas faire quoi ? pendant que tu seras censée être avec moi…**

**Oh, je ne peux rien dire…**

**Comme d'habitude… Au revoir Alice et passe un bon week-end !**

Je repris mon chemin vers ma classe. Et la laissais plantée là mais elle ne resta pas là bien longtemps.

Il fut vite midi. Je n'avais VRAIMENT pas envie de voir Alice alors je me cherchais un endroit calme où je serais loin de tous ce qui se passait avec ma meilleure amie. Je pris alors le petit chemin qui conduisait à la lisière des bois. Je savais cet endroit calme, personne n'y allait jamais. Quand j'y arrivais, je m'assis contre un arbre. Je mangeais mon diner et repris la lecture de mon livre. J'étais sur de trop me perdre dans la lecture alors je mis mon alarme.

Je reçus un sms. Je le pris et regarda de qu'il était.

**De : Edward**

_T ou ? Pq t pas avc Al ?_

**À : Edward**

_À lisière des bois, coin trankil. Al ma fai chier…._

Je rangeais mon gsm dans mon sac, et repris ma lecture… 5 minutes plus tard, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi mais j'ai décidé de continuer ma lecture si cette personne voulait parler elle le ferait. J'étais un peu agacée de devoir toujours faire le 1e pas. Le 1e pas tant attendu ne tarda pas. Et je fus surprise d'entendre cette voix.

**Ma sœur te fait si peur que tu te caches ici ?**

**Elle ne me fait pas peur, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, à chaque fois qu'elle me parle c'est pour me demander quelque chose…**

Je lui répondis mon nez toujours dans mon bouquin. Pas qu'Edward m'agaçait ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma détresse quant au fait que ma relation avec sa sœur ne cessait de se détériorer….

**Oh donc tu as décidé de vivre en recluse…**

Il avait l'air amuser, je pouvais l'entendre au son de sa voix. Je décidais donc de continuer dans son petit jeu… Sans quitter le nez de mon livre.

**Exactement ! Et bientôt je me construirai une tente et je demanderais à Jacob de venir me tenir compagnie…**

Un sourire commença à se former. Alors que lui venait de perdre le sien. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je fus plus que surprise quand il me prit mon livre et le balança à l'autre bout de la carrière. En réalité je n'étais pas surprise mais choquée. Comment expliquer ? Mes livres étaient précieux, et je les traitais avec respect. Et il venait de le jeter comme un vulgaire… chewing-gum…

**Hé , mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Je te jure que tu vas me le repayer !**

Je l'avais regardé choquée. Il prit mon visage en coupe et dit.

**Je te garantis que tu ne vivras pas dans un tente et encore moins avec la compagnie de cet indien !**

Il m'embrassa durement pendant 2 min. quand il me relâcha j'étais à bout de souffle. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, j'étais un peu choquée…

**Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?**

Il baissa la tête. Et il prit ma main dans la sienne. Il entrelaça nos doigts…

**Peut-être un peu, j'avoue. Mais il te regarde comme si tu étais à lui…**

Je ne le laissais pas finir sur sa lancée. Il disait de grosses CONNERIES. Je l'embrassais, j'avais mes bras autour de sa nuque, il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. On n'avait rarement été aussi proche… c'est à ce moment précis que mon alarme sonna. Edward me regarda surpris et un peu désarçonner…

**Sérieusement, être jaloux de Jacob est complètement débile ! Maintenant par pitié, va ramasser mon livre…**

**Sinon quoi ?**

**Euh… je ne viendrais pas à ton match…**

Il était déjà debout, et avait déjà ramassé mon livre. Que voulez-vous c'est un sportif… il me regarda amusé… il s'approcha de moi, mis un bras autour de ma taille.

**Oh, dans ce cas je garde ton livre. Et je te le rendrais quand tu seras venue à un de mes match… mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il soit dans un aussi bon état…**

J'essayais de sauter et d'attraper ce fichu livre mais il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Avec mes 1m70 les bras levé je n'avais AUCUNE chance. Alors je décidais de faire profil bas et de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

**Ok, je viendrais à ton match mais je t'en prie rends moi ce livre… il ne me reste plus que 100 pages. Je jure que je ferais ce que tu voudras !**

**Ok, je ne vais pas profiter de toi, tu as déjà concéder de venir au match. Tiens ton livre.**

Il le plaça dans mes mains, et j'allais rapidement le ranger dans mon sac. Quoi on ne sait jamais, il pourrait changer d'avis…

**Dis, pourquoi tu tiens autant à tes livres ?**

Il était derrière moi et il m'enlaçait. Il avait sa tête sur mon épaule et attendait ma réponse.

**C'est juste que ça me permet de m'évader. D'imaginer les personnages, leurs voix. Je suis transportée dans un autre monde. C'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, Alice ne le comprend pas. C'est pour ça que quand elle n'est pas là j'en profite pour lire…**

À la fin de mon discours, je baissais légèrement la tête. Il me retourna dans ses bras de façon à ce que je sois face à lui. Il releva mon menton.

**Hey, je ne suis pas ma sœur. Si tu aimes lire c'est génial ! Tu as un hobby différents des nôtres mais c'est ça qui est cool. Je ressens la même chose que toi quand j'écoute de la musique…**

**Vraiment, tu ne me prends pas pour une idiote ?**

**Non vraiment pas, mais ce que je voulais te demander c'est pourquoi tu as eu peur quand je t'ai pris ton livre ?**

**J'étais en train de lire dans votre bibliothèque quand ta sœur m'a trouvé, elle m'a engueulé et elle a jeté le livre que je lisais. Je suis un peu traumatisée, j'avoue…**

**Je suppose que ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu en veux à ma sœur ?**

**Oui, elle a essayé de me modeler à son image, comme si je n'étais pas à sa hauteur. Je n'ai jamais, ou très peu, le droit d'avoir mon avis sur quelque chose. C'est surement pour ça que ça a pèté à Seattle… c'était un trop plein…**

Il ne répondit rien, il prit ma main. Et il me guida vers le bâtiment. On avait Biologie… on était donc ensemble.

**Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée…**

**Ce n'est rien, j'espère que ça s'arrangera, parce que je n'aime pas te voir triste…**

Il m'arrêta et m'embrassa.

Le reste de l'après-midi ce passa bien. J'étais restée pour le match. Je n'avais RIEN compris au jeu mais je m'étais levée quand tout le monde le faisais. En gros, j'avais suivi la masse.

Le match avait duré un peu plus longtemps de prévu. De ce que j'avais compris, c'est ce qu'on appelle les prolongations ou un truc dans le genre. C'est notre école qui avait gagné et selon le groupe de mec qui était à côté de moi, le prochain match se jouerait contre l'équipe de la Push. Je descendais les gradins. J'avais reçu un message d'Edward pour me dire de l'attendre en-dessous de ceux-ci. J'écoutais mon Mp3 **(1).** Je ne l'entendis pas arriver, il m'enleva mes écouteurs et m'embrassa.

**Alors tu as aimé ?**

**Euh je n'ai rien compris mais je te jure que je me suis levée quand il le fallait…**

Il rit, c'était vraiment agréable. Il se rapprocha de moi.

**Sérieusement, tu n'as rien compris ? c'est pourtant un jeu facile…**

**Ah si le seul truc compréhensible c'est quand y avait un goal… mais j'ai fait l'effort…**

**Oui c'est déjà pas mal, pendant les vacances d'été je t'emmènerai voir un vrai match et je t'expliquerai les règles.**

S'il voulait m'amener voir un match les billets allaient coûter la peau des fesses. C'était hors de question. Je lui proposais donc autre chose.

**On pourrait pas plutôt regarder un match à la télévision et tu m'expliquerais quand même les règles…**

**Non, on ira voir un match, c'est beaucoup plus prenant…**

**Ok mais je payerais ma place…**

**C'est inenvisageable, je t'emmène donc je paie ! Si tu veux organiser quelque chose et je te laisserai éventuellement payé…**

Je sentais que je ne gagnerais pas la partie. Alors j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Il sourit l'air bien heureux sur le visage. Il me prit dans ses bras. C'était … indescriptible. Il me sembla qu'il huma mon odeur. On aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité que ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. Malheureusement son téléphone sonna.

**Ouais**

…**.**

**Jvais arriver laisse moi 2 minutes**

…

**Ouais jsuis sorti avant toi, je devais parler à une amie.**

…

**Ça ne te regarde pas… Jvais arriver**

…**.**

**À toute.**

Il raccrocha, il avait dépité.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

**Il voulait savoir où j'étais, et il voulait savoir si j'avais passé de bon temps avec mon amie…**

Il avait haussé les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase.

**Je vais devoir y aller sinon ils vont s'impatienter et croire des choses…**

**Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et ce qu'ils imaginent ne sera pas mauvais pour ta réputation…**

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Et son amusement passa. Il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres… il semblait désolé, mais la raison m'échappait. Est-ce parce que sa réputation de coureur m'ennuyait légèrement ? ….. oui bon pas qu'un peu mais bon on devrait faire avec.

**Je suis désolé…**

**Ce n'est rien, c'est normal que t ais eu d'autre…**

**Oui mais ça te gêne…**

**Je finirais par m'y faire**

Je levais ma main et lui caressais la joue, j'eus l'impression qu'il l'appuya légèrement sur ma main. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais. Le baiser fut doux comme la plupart du temps. Mon téléphone sonna… un sms…

**De : Alice**

_Merci dme couvrir ! t la meilleur… _

_On se voit demain ?_

_Bis_

Je secouais la tête dépitée par son audace. Je verrouillais mon gsm, je lui répondrais quand je serais chez moi. Il voulut m'embrasser de nouveau et vu sa tête on n'aurait fait que ça de la soirée. Or il devait rejoindre ces potes… alors je me reculais et posais ma mains sur son torse…

**Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, ils vont s'impatienter**

**T'as surement raison. On se voit demain ?**

**Oui pas de soucis, tu viens quand tu veux…**

**Sérieux, mon cœur, ne me dit pas des trucs comme ça sinon je serais là à l'aube…**

J'avais un peu tiqué sur le surnom affectif. C'était la 1efois qu'on m'appelait comme ça. J'avais aimé qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Est-ce que j'en serais capable un jour ? lui donner des surnoms,… seul l'avenir nous le dirais…

Il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air pressé d'aller fêter sa victoire.

**Et on pourrait commencer le devoir de Bio ?**

**Ha oui pas de soucis, mais on l'étale sur plusieurs jours !**

**Quoi ? MAIS pourquoi ? plus vite commencé plus vite fini et plus vite on sera tranquille…**

**Oui mais ce devoir va nous donner une excuse pour nous voir cette semaine… Tu es une fille très intelligente mais tu n'as pas pensé à cette éventualité…**

Il m'embrassa rapidement. Et me dit.

**J'y vais sinon ils vont me tuer. Envoi moi un message quand t'es chez toi, hein ? à demain…**

**Ok, à demain. Amuse toi bien…**

Je le perdis de vue quelques secondes plus tard. J'attendis 2 minutes avant de me diriger vers le parking pour reprendre mon véhicule. Je serais chez moi dans 15 minutes normalement. Mon gsm étant sur silencieux, je fus surprise de voir que j'avais 5 sms. Je n'en avais JAMAIS autant !

Ils étaient tous d'Alice… mais je ne lus que le dernier me doutant que les autres étaient surement les mêmes…

**De : Alice**

_Alors, Demain ?_

**À : Alice**

_Po possible, tro de devoirs_

_Bis._

Tant que j'avais mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à mon amoureux.

**De : Edward**

_Jsuis rentree._

_Bne soirée_

_Biiis._

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse, j'allais donc prendre ma douche et me mis en pyjama. Et je me couchais, je pris mon mp3 et écouta la musique…je pris mon gsm pour régler mon réveil car j'avais des devoirs et je comptais bien profiter du temps que j'aurais avec Edward. J'avais un message d'Edward.

**De : Edward**

_COOL, c la 1 foi que jm ennuie à une fête. _

_Tt le monde est déjà bourré et je ne veux être qu'avec toi…_

_Vivement demain…_

_Bis._

**À : Edward**

_Essaies de t'amusé c'est ta victoire !_

_Bne nuit…_

Je reposais mon téléphone, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand je sentis mon gsm vibrer.

** De : Edward**

_Prochaine foi tviendras._

_Bne nuit… 3_

Je ne lui répondis pas car je ne voyais pas quoi dire de plus… je m'endormis rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, je me levais à 9h30. Je commençais mon devoir d'anglais quand on sonna à la porte. Je descendis, j'ai faillis tomber au moins 3 fois sur 15 escaliers ! La honte. Enfin personne ne m'avait vue. Et j'espérais que la personne à la porte ne l'avait pas entendu. J'ouvris la porte, et c'était Edward. Je me poussais légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

Il me raconta brièvement sa soirée, on commença à travailler et on s'interrompu pour s'embrasser longuement, il m'avait caressé le dos, les cuisses,… et je lui avais touché le torse. Son torse musclé. Il était parti en me demandant si on pourrait se voir mercredi pour « finaliser » le travail de Bio…

Le week-end se passa relativement bien, je n'eus pas de nouvelles d'Alice et j'en étais heureuse. Mercredi, arriva rapidement.

Je restais 2h avec mon chéri et je rentrais chez moi avec un sourire heureux au visage. Je me couchai tôt. Ainsi que jeudi, car Edward m'avait demandé d'assisté au match et j'avais même, sous la contrainte, accepter d'aller à la fête de l'après match.

On était vendredi, juste avant le match. J'allais remettre mes cours dans ma camionnette. Je me dirigeais vers les gradins quand j'entendis mon prénom. Je me retournais, c'était Jacob.

**Hey, depuis quand tu viens voir les match ?**

**Depuis que je n'ai plus rien à faire le vendredi !**

**Quoi tu t'es disputée avec la naine ?**

Il n'aime pas vraiment ma meilleure amie, ainsi qu'Edward. Jake était mon ami d'enfance. J'avais failli l'embrasser une fois mais je m'étais reculée. Mon père ne voyait que par lui.

**On peut dire ça ! Tu n'as pas un match à aller jouer ?**

**Si si j'y vais.**

**A+ Bella, on se voit après ?**

**Euh, on verra…**

Il partit, et je repris mon chemin vers le terrain. Une fois assise, j'envoyais un message de bonne chance à mon petit-ami.

**À : Edward 3**

_Bonne chance !_

_Tu es le meilleur 3_

Je mis mon téléphone sur vibreur. J'allais le remettre dans ma poche quand il vibra.

**De : Edward 3**

_Ok,_

_Tu peux vnir vite fait dev la classe de Bio stp_

J'étais intriguée, alors je me levais et me dirigeais vers la classe. Quand j'y arrivais il était appuyé contre le mur. Il était tout simplement sexy. Bref. Il ne m'avait pas vu arrivé, ni entendu si on en croyait la surprise sur son visage quand je lui dis.

**Salut**

**Salut**

**Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

**Je me suis dit que si l'indien avait le droit de te parler alors moi aussi…**

Il était indéniablement jaloux de mon ami d'enfance. Je m'approchais de lui.

**C'est lui qui m'a parlé, ça faisais longtemps. C'est tout…**

**Tu lui as souhaité bonne chance aussi ?**

Il me regarda avec cette moue made in Alice. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient jumeaux.

**Non , je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait un match à jouer. **

**Ah ok, donc tu tiens avec notre équipe ?**

Il avait maintenant un grand sourire qui barrait son visage.

**Hum, pas vraiment. Disons que je tiens pour toi…**

Je baisais les yeux

**Oh tu es si mignonne…**

Et il m'embrassa. Oh mon dieu, ce que j'aimais ces moments.

**Tu devrais aller t'apprêter, c'est un match important, non ?**

**Oui, c'est bien que tu t'en souviennes…**

Il m'embrassa sur le front…

**Ben oui je t'écoute quand tu parles…**

**Je le saurais maintenant…**

**Tu doutais ?**

**Un peu j'avoue…**

Cette fois, il m'embrassa sur la joue…

**J'y vais,… On se voit après le match ?**

**Oui, mais seulement si tu gagnes…**

Il s'était retourné, et s'approcha dangereusement de moi…

**Tu viens juste d'ajouter un défi à ce fichu match… Prépares toi pour cette soirée parce que je vais TOUT faire pour gagner.**

Il m'embrassa et partit. Je lui criais quand même.

**Bonne chance…**

Je repartis vers les gradins,…

* * *

**(1)**** Dis moi de logobi gt**

****_Alors ce chapitre? _

_Il vous a plu?_

_Puis-je vous demander un faveur? Voilà, demain c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 18 ans. Et vous savez qu'un commentaire fait toujours plaisir... Alors pourriez vous faire peter ma boite mail de commentaires? ça serait vraiment un très beau cadeau. _

_Je ne vous fait pas de chantage, hein ;) vous aurez quand même votre chapitre dimanche prochain... mais ça fait plaisir._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ou une bonne journée, tout dépend du moment où vous me lisez._

_Bisous et à la semaine prochaine_


	16. chapitre 15

_SALUT,_

_Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos messages, ça m'a touché! Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre alors je le fais maintenant:_

_**Guest, Lilo03,Caroline, Lulu,Grazie, Lili69,bellardtwilight,lili95,Julie: **je vous remercie pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire. Je suis vraiment contente que ma ma fiction vous plaise :)  
_

_**Cassy-chou:** hé bien pour l'issue du match, ça se trouve en bas. bisous_

_**Lisa1905:** je ne sais pas ce que veux dire te-pue mais je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose de très gentil ;) ce chapitre va un peu aider à comprendre son attitude (enfin j'espère)_

_**Canada02:** hé bien j'espère que tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, du moins en partie la réaction de Jacob..._

_**Emelyne: **je suis d'accord avec toi, une amie comme celle-là, c'est à se tirer une balle lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  
_

**_Lily-Em'-Twins: _**_salut, merci pour le joyeux anniversaire. En effet 18 ans est une grande étape! Ici en Belgique ça signifie permis de conduire, sortie où tu veux,... c'est un peu une libération. Mais on ne se sent pas vraiment adulte :p je suppose que ça vient quand on travail. Je ne t'ai pas pris pour une folle, t'inquiète :) Je lis déjà ta fictions mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de laisser des commentaires vu que je la lis le matin avant d'aller en cours mais promis je prendrais le temps :)_

_Voilà je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, c'est encore un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

* * *

**Tu viens juste d'ajouter un défi à ce fichu match… Prépares toi pour cette soirée parce que je vais TOUT faire pour gagner.**

Il m'embrassa et partit. Je lui criais quand même.

**Bonne chance…**

Je repartis vers les gradins,… il ne restait plus beaucoup de place, n'ayant aucune envie de monter, j'allais pour me mettre à la 1e rangée. Quand on m'appela. Je me retournais c'était Rose, elle gesticulait et me faisait signe de venir. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui donc je lui fis la bise.

**Salut, B ! Ça va ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Mer-veil-leux !**

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

J'étais un peu intriguée par son attitude. Vous la verriez ! On dirait Alice quand elle va faire les magasins dans une grande ville mais là c'était encore pire! J'avoue que la voir comme ça me faisait un peu peur ! Le pire c'est qu'elle niait …

**Je n'ai rien Bella, TOUT va bien !**

**Arrête tu veux, t'es pire qu'Al quand elle va faire les magasins et encore !**

Je lui fis les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle DEVAIT me le dire ! Mais comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment que ma « meilleure amie » arriva. Mince pour une fois il fallait qu'elle soit là à l'heure. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous. Rosalie me regarda et me chuchota…

**Je te dirai TOUT à la mi-temps ! **

À cette phrase, je compris qu'Alice ne devait pas être au courant… je lui souris et hocha la tête. Alice c'était assise à côté de moi mais elle ne fit pas comme à son habitude, je veux dire qu'elle se taisait ! C'était une première, je me fis une note mentale, faire une croix dans le calendrier ! Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais dû la couvrir la semaine dernière alors je ne lui parlais pas non plus… C'est Rose qui lui parla la première…

**Salut Al, alors ton week-end c'est bien passer ? On ne t'a pas vu de la semaine !**

**Mon week-end c'est trèèèès bien passé, merci. J'ai été occupée avec une nouvelle amie.**

**Tu as fait quoi, au fait ?**

Je venais de parler, elle me regarda bizarrement. Je n'avais jamais eu droit à ce regard ! Elle avait une nouvelle amie et donc elle devait nous laisser tomber ! Bref je me calmais, je ne SAVAIS rien…

**Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais Bella ? c'est nouveau ! **

Je fus surprise par sa réponse ! Elle avait été plus que sèche ! Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Rose reprit la parole…

**Al, tu sais que Bella s'intéresse à toi ! Maintenant taisez-vous le match à commencer et j'aimerais bien comprendre…**

Sur cette réplique on se regarda, avec Alice et on se tut. Je me concentrais sur le match. Cette fois, Emmet jouais. Il semblait très bon, en tout cas il avait souvent la balle. J'avais l'impression que seul Edward et Emmet jouait pour notre équipe. Alors que de l'autre côté, toute l'équipe jouait. Ça faisait déjà 45 minutes que le match avait commencé. L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps. Le score était de 1-0 pour notre équipe. Les 2 équipes repartaient de leurs côtés mais Edward et Jacob semblaient être en pleine discussion. Inutile de préciser qu'elle semblait plus que mouvementée. Ils étaient à la limite de se battre ! J'avais peur,… mais Jasper arriva et s'interposa, il parla à Edward, qui sembla se calmer ! Je regardais Rose et dis…

**J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. Rose tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

**Oui pas de soucis allons-y. tu viens avec nous, Al ?**

**Partez devant, je vous rejoints dans 5 minutes…**

**Ok, à tout de suite !**

On partit vers les toilettes, je m'impatientais. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle devait me raconter quelque chose et ensuite parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Edward et Jake ! Elle ne semblait pas décidée à m'en parler, alors je lui posais la question avec une voix un peu amusée.

**Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? **

**Disons que ce week-end, je pars avec Emmet…**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**On va visiter quelques universités.**

**Oh et c'est bien parce que…**

**Parce que mon avis l'intéresse ! Ça veut dire que je suis importante pour lui…**

**Oh mais Rose, tu es importante pour lui ! Tu verrais comment il te regarde !**

**Merci, on peut aller à la toilette parce que j'ai vraiment besoin maintenant !**

**Oui oui, on y va !**

On courait pour arriver au toilette. Quand on sortit, Alice nous attendait. Elle avait le regard noir. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard ! Le pire c'est que c'est MOI qu'elle fixait comme ça et non Rosalie. Qu'avais-je pu lui avoir fait !

**Rose, tu peux nous laisser ? je dois parler avec Bella ?**

**Oui bien sûr. ne tardez pas !**

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire. Je crus lire sur ses lèvres _« tu me raconteras ça ! »_. Quant à Alice, elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers la cafeteria. Quand on arriva. Je pris la parole, me rappelant la phrase qu'elle m'avait dite avant d'être interrompue par Rose !

**On peut savoir ce que ta dernière phrase voulait dire ? **

**Juste que tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi mais à l'argent de ma famille !**

J'étais choquée ! Elle devenait folle ou quoi ! Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je n'étais pas une P***** d'arriviste ! Je pensais qu'elle me connaissait mais apparemment, NON !

**Comment ça je m'intéresse à l'argent de ta famille ! JE ne t'ai JAMAIS rien demandé, Alice ! C'est toi qui a toujours insisté pour faire ce que TU voulais !**

**Oh pauvre de toi ! Ca faisait partie de ton petit jeu !**

**Mais QUEL PETIT JEU ?**

**Tu faisais genre de refuser pour que je te force et comme ça tu ne te sentais pas coupable de me prendre mon argent !**

Dire que j'étais choquée était peu par rapport à ce que je ressentais. J'étais hors de moi ! je lui répondis.

**Attends moi là ! Je reviens dans 20 minutes…**

Je partis. Je rentrais chez moi comme une furie ! je pris TOUTES les chose qu'Alice m'avait acheté, y compris ses fichus cadeau qui ne m'avait jamais servi ! Preuve qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Je mis le tout dans un sac. Et je retournais vers le réfectoire ! Elle était toujours là. Je me mis face à elle et lui donna le sac !

**Tiens les voilà tes « cadeaux » ! Je n'en veux pas et n'en n'ai jamais voulu ! Et si je suis si intéressée par ton argent, tu peux me dire pourquoi je ne t'ai JAMAIS rien dit quand j'avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements ou autres choses ? **

**Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais plumé mais mes parents !**

**Tu es devenue FOLLE ma pauvre fille ! Tous tes cadeaux je les ai acceptés parce que ça TE faisait plaisir. Tu es vraiment si stupide pour ne pas avoir vu que je ne les ai JAMAIS porté !**

À la fin de ma phrase, elle m'avait giflé !

**Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Nous ne sommes plus amies Bella, on m'a ouvert les yeux sur toi ! Nous ne faisons pas parties du même monde. Je suis riche et tu n'es qu'une pauvresse. Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Tu n'es rien sans moi…**

J'étais blessée personne ne m'avait dit autant de choses méchante, pas même Tanya et sa bande. Je décidais de ne pas retourner voir le match, je m'isolais dans une classe. Je m'assis par terre les jambes fléchie. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je me mis à pleurer ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Il faisait calme jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. C'était un sms.

**De : Rosalie.**

_T ou ?_

_Le match est fini ! _

_ON A GAGNE !_

**À : Rosalie**

_Jsuis ds 1 classe,_

_Grosse dispute !_

_Dsl besoin dme calmer…_

**De : Rosalie**

_Ds quel classe ?_

**À : Rosalie**

_Jsais po, pre du refectoir…_

Je reposais mon gsm et ma tête repris sa place initiale sur mes genoux. J'entendis des pas qui se précipitaient dans le couloir mais je ne bougeais pas… quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un était à côté de moi et me prit dans ces bras. Je savais que c'était Rose. On restait dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Alice m'a insulté, nous ne sommes plus amies. C'est définitif…**

**Comment ça racontes moi tout…**

Elle avait ce regard qui disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance ! Alors je lui dis presque mot à mot ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. Au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, le regard de Rose changea. À la fin de mon récit, elle était en rage mais elle me regarda tristement.

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut la croire ! On sait que tu n'es PAS comme ça. Je me demande comment quelqu'un a pu lui retourner le cerveau à ce point-là.**

**Si tu le dit**

Elle me caressa le dos. Je reçus un sms. N'ayant pas la force de prendre mon téléphone, c'est mon amie.

**C'est ton chéri, il te demande de le rejoindre sous les gradins, dans 5 minutes…**

Je me levais et j'aidais mon amie à faire de même.

**Tu vas y aller ?**

**Oui, merci pour tout Rose ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon Week-end envoi moi un message quand tu arrives, hein ? et lundi je veux TOUT savoir…**

**Je te le promets, tu sauras tout… Va retrouver Edward avant qu'il ne s'impatiente… à lundi…**

On se fit la bise et je parti vers les gradins. Quand j'arrivais, il était déjà là. Je m'avançais et lui tapotais l'épaule. Quand il se retournait, il sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

**Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant la 2****e**** mi-temps. T'étais où ?**

Son ton était un peu agressif, un peu trop à mon goût. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour une 2e dispute.

**Je ne veux pas me disputer ! **

**Bella, je ne veux pas me disputer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tu n'as pas l'air bien…**

Il prit mon visage dans ses et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais rien lui dire… mais c'était mal le connaitre, il insista.

**Dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?**

Il semblait de plus en plus inquiet, je décidais de lui parler d'une partie de l'histoire peut-être que ça lui suffirait ? je l'espérais. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était ensemble mais il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert….

**Je me suis disputée avec Alice, nous ne sommes plus amies…**

**Tu me prends pour un idiot ! Dis-moi TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Son ton était dur, il attendait l'histoire et il ne me laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas. Alors je lui racontais tout ! Il me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta. J'en avais marre que l'on me prenne pour une enfant.

**Tu ne viens pas à la soirée ?**

**Non je suis désolée, j'aimerais juste rentrer mais félicitation pour ta victoire !**

**Merci, mon amour…**

Et il m'embrassa longuement. Il me poussa contre un pilier des gradins. Il mit sa main sous mon t-shirt. C'était le 1e geste qu'il faisait !

**On se voit demain ?**

**Je ne sais pas mon père m'emmène à la push. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée…**

**Ah d'accord. Tu vas passer ta journée avec Jacob…**

**Oui, mais si tu veux tu peux venir après ?**

Il sourit, me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa le cou et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille. Ça aussi c'était la 1e fois qu'il le faisait !

**Ok , envoi moi un message quand tu seras chez toi et je viendrais. **

**D'accord, à demain.**

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait avec douceur. Il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne sentais plus mes orteils ! Je le repoussais légèrement et lui dit.

**On devrait y aller…**

**Tu as raison, un dernier et on y va…**

Il m'embrassa et me colla un peu plus fort contre le pilier. Après ce baiser, il me prit la main et on retourna vers le parking… Je devais lui envoyer un sms quand je serais rentrée…

**PDV Edward.**

Ça faisait 3 semaines que j'étais avec Bella. J'étais bien avec elle. On était vendredi, jour de Match. Aujourd'hui, c'était contre la Push. J'avoue que j'étais très jaloux qu'elle parle avec cet Indien ! Ce mec passait son temps à la draguer. Avant, je me moquais de lui mais maintenant que je sortais avec l'objet de ses convoitises, je ne rigolais plus. Je n'étais pas près de la laisser partir avec lui !

Inutile de vous dire que quand je l'ai vu parler avec lui avant le match, j'étais furax ! Moi aussi, je voulais avoir droit de lui parler en public. Je voulais un bonne chance de sa part, et autrement que par un sms. Je lui avais demandé de venir. À la 2e mi-temps, je ne vis pas ma copine. Je m'inquiétais. On avait gagné, de justesse mais nous avions gagné ! Bella n'était toujours pas revenue. Je lui envoyais un message pour lui dire de me rejoindre sous les gradins.

Quand elle arriva, je vis qu'elle n'était pas bien. En effet, elle s'était fortement disputée avec ma sœur, je me jurais de demander des compte à ma sœur ! Pour la 1e fois, depuis le début de notre relation, je fus un peu brutale avec ma copine. J'osais même passer ma main sous son t-shirt. À ma grande surprise, elle ne me repoussa pas. J'aimais l'embrasser, c'était comme une libération…

On se quitta avec la promesse de se voir le lendemain quand elle reviendra de la Push. Elle allait passer toute son après-midi avec cet énergumène ! Je le hais mais quand je vis son regard si sincère, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance ! Bella était avec moi…

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'au parking. Je n'avais aucune envie de fêter ma victoire contre la Push, je savais que nous avions encore un match et nous serons champions ! Alors, je rentrais chez moi. Je montais directement dans ma chambre, je passais devant celle de ma sœur. J'entendis des voix en je décidais d'écouter aux portes.

**Alors elle t'a rendu tout ça ?**

**Oui, j'en reviens pas !**

**Elle fait ça pour te culpabiliser ! Cette fille est vraiment bête ! Je jure que tu fais bien de ne plus la fréquenter, elle te tirait vers le bas ! Et puis tu n'as pas besoin d'elle…**

Cette voix ne me disait rien et j'étais encore plus surpris, qu'elle parle comme ça de Bella ! Curieux, je continuais d'écouter.

**Tu as raison, et dire qu'elle est amoureuse de mon frère ! J'ai bien fait de les éloignés ! Elle voulait surement sortir avec lui pour avoir 2 fois plus d'argent !**

**Surement et puis vu sa tête. Elle n'a pas sa classe !**

**Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu sais le plus amusant ? c'est qu'elle va perdre tout le monde ! Emmet étant mon frère, Rosalie va forcément la laisser tomber…**

**Tu vas adorer voir ça ! **

Je ne pouvais plus écouter ça. Ma sœur était horrible comment pouvait-elle faire ça à la personne qui s'était plié à toutes ses exigences. Je reçus un sms surement de Bella.

**De : Ma Bella 3**

_Je suis rentrée,_

_Viite demain._

_Biis _

**À : Ma Bella 3**

_Jsuis rentre aussi…_

_À demain_

_Bis_

J'allais me coucher. Le lendemain, je me levais à 11h. Alice était levée tout comme sa nouvelle amie.

**Bonjour, grand-frère !**

**Salut, Al !**

**Oh je suis très impolie… Je te présente Kate, une amie. Kate, je te présente Edward mon frère. Il est célibataire…**

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un grand sourire ! Elle haussa les sourcils ! Je rêve !

**Je dois y aller Alice. Au fait, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de toi pour me trouver une fille… A+**

Cette Kate m'avait regardé avec un regard appréciateur ! Vers 16h, je reçus un sms.

**De : Paul**

_Cc _

_Pq t po vnu hier ?_

**À : Paul**

_Fatigué._

_A+_

J'allais me choisir un film à regarder, quand mon GSM sonna… Je soufflais, si c'était encore un de mes potes, j'allais le tuer !

C'était Bella… Enfin, j'avais attendu son sms toute la journée !

**De : Ma Bella 3**

_Jviens de rentrer_

_Tpeux vnir …_

_Passe par la fenetre !_

_Bis 3_

Je pris ma veste et descendais à toute vitesse ! Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne.

J'arrivais rapidement chez Bella. Je garais ma voiture à 5 minutes de chez elle. J'escaladais son arbre. Elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, je passais discrètement. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle était couchée sur son lit, elle écoutait de la musique. Elle était magnifique, elle portait une tunique bleue avec des bas nylons. Je ne l'avais JAMAIS vu habillée comme ça !

Je bougeais délicatement mes chaussures et ma veste. Je me penchais sur elle et l'embrassait. J'essayais d'être doux. Elle se releva brutalement.

**Tu devrais prévenir quand tu arrives ! j'ai eu peur !**

**Peur de quoi ?**

**Que ça soit Jacob ! Je te signale qu'ils sont en bas avec son père et le mien. Et je peux t'assurer que mon père le préfère à toi !**

**Oui mais tu m'as reconnu, non ?**

**Oui mais…**

**C'est ce qui compte…**

J'étais heureux mais j'avais la haine parce que ce BLEDARD était en bas et ma copine était SEXY ! Elle m'embrassa encore, cette fois elle me força à m'allonger sur elle. J'essayais de ne pas l'écraser. J'aimais cette position et j'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait de m'embrasser, je me sentais comme un roi. J'aurais pu rester comme ça… Il suffisait que je le dise pour qu'on toque à la porte de sa chambre…

**Bella, on**

**On n'y va. Je venais juste te dire au revoir !**

Elle me repoussa et je tombais sur son matelas. Elle me tira et me montra son armoire. Elle était sérieuse, et c'était ça le pire ! Je me dirigeais vers son armoire, elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand je lui claquais ses fesses. Elle se retourna vers moi, bouche ouverte. Elle me murmura _« je vais me venger. »_.

Et elle ouvrit la porte, inutile de dire que j'entendais toute la conversation.

**Euh je voulais te demander, tu as aimé le match de hier ?**

**Tu sais je ne comprends pas grand-chose au foot….**

**Je pourrais t'expliquer un de ses soirs, tu viendrais dormir à la maison…**

Je serrais les poings ! Ce débile lui proposait la même chose que moi sauf que lui il proposait clairement de coucher avec elle ! Quel connard !

**Je suis désolée mais un ami a déjà proposé de tenter de m'expliquer…**

**Quel ami ? **

**Tu ne le connais pas…**

**Ouf pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était Cullen qui t'expliquerai…**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?**

**Parce que si tu venais à sortir avec ce type, tu descendrais dans mon estime. Parce que quoi qu'il dise, il veut juste coucher avec toi ! **

**En gros, on ne peut pas sortir avec moi pour moi ?**

**Non, je m'intéresse à toi ! Sors avec moi, s'il te plait ?**

**Non, désolée mais je ne peux pas ! tu devrais y aller Jacob…**

**Euh oui, ok. On se voit plus tard.**

Et là j'entendis le bruit d'un baiser claquer ! Ce mec était un trou du cul, il me jugeait alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas ! Je ne forcerais JAMAIS Bella à rien. J'en avais ras le cul de ses PUTAINS d'allusions… J'aime cette fille.

Elle ferma la porte et je sortis du placard. Elle réfléchissait. Merde, s'il avait réussi à la faire douter ! Je me rapprochais d'elle.

**Je suis désolé que mon passé se mette entre nous !**

**Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Jacob est jaloux…**

**Clairement ! En plus, c'est lui qui t'a ouvertement proposé de partagé son lit…**

**Je rêve ! Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers…**

**Non, je suis fou de toi. Et je ne supporte pas les allusions de ce type !**

**Viens on va se coucher, tu restes ?**

**Tu veux ?**

J'étais surpris par sa proposition mais j'aimais ça. Cette fille était pleine de surprise !

**Euh oui mais seulement si toi tu veux …**

**Pas de problème, je vais prévenir mes parents !**

**Euh ok, je vais… hum… me changer…**

Elle partit vers sa salle de bain. Enfin, je supposais. Il était 20h. Ma mère devrait être rentrée. Je téléphonais donc à la maison…

**Maison CULLEN, j'écoute…**

**Maman c'est Edward, je tenais à te prévenir que je dormais chez un ami cette nuit.**

**Pas de problème mon chéri. À demain…**

Je raccrochais, et je vis que ma chérie était déjà revenue. J'aimais bien son pyjama…

Elle me regarda et dit…

**Tu dors tout habiller ?**

**Non, je dors en boxer, mais…**

**Fais comme d'habitude…**

Elle me sourit et je me déshabillais. On se mit sous les couvertures. On continuait de s'embrasser. Putain c'était agréable !

* * *

_Tadaa_

_alors vos avis!_

_Faites pêter ma boite mail!_

_s'il vous plait..._

_Je vous laisse _

_bonne soirée :)_


	17. chapitre 16

_Salut tout le monde,_

_voici un nouveau chapitre avec quelques petites suprises!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez..._

_réponse au commentaires:_

_**lola:** merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te prévenir étant donné que tu n'es pas inscrite sur fanfiction  
_

_**ines: **je confirme que les fautes d'orthographes sont des fautes d'inattention ! Et merci de ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir. Tu n'imagines même pas :)  
_

**_Gwla10:_**_ j'ai fait un effort pour le sms dans ce chapitre, dis moi quoi, hein! Merci pour ta review_

_Pour tous les autres je vous remercie beaucoup! je vous laisse donc lire la suite_

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

Je lui souris et je le regardais se déshabiller. Il était vraiment bien bâtit. Il avait des abdos de dingue, il avait limite les tablettes de chocolat ! D'un coup, j'avais très chaud. Et dire qu'il était MON petit-ami ! Il se rapprocha et on se mit sous les couvertures. On continuait de s'embrasser. C'était une sensation trèèès agréable… On s'endormit rapidement. Quand je me réveillais, j'avais la tête sur son torse et un bras encerclait sa taille. Il devait être réveillé car je sentais sa main me caresser de la naissance de mes seins jusqu'à mes reins ! J'étais bien, si il continuait comme ça j'allais finir par me rendormir (hé oui, c'était mon points faible). Il dut le sentir car il m'embrassa le front.

**Bien dormis, ma beauté ?**

**Hmmm hmmm**

J'avais dormis comme un bébé, et ça me gênait qu'il ait pu le remarquer. J'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête.

**Tu n'as pas à être gênée ! Moi aussi, j'ai apprécié ma nuit… **

Il me retourna, de façon à ce que je sois sur le dos. Il avait une main sous ma tête et l'autre caressait la joue. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis qu'il était sincère. Il se baissa, il était sur le point de m'embrasser quand son téléphone sonna ! À cet instant, je DETESTAIT cette personne… Il me surplomba légèrement pour voir prendre son téléphone. Il regarda qui était l'identifiant. Et il me dit : « Alice ». Il décrocha.

**Allô **

…

**Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur !**

…

Il sembla perturbé par la réponse de sa sœur ! La connaissant, elle devait encore prendre ses petits renseignements… il sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Puis, il reprit

**Écoutes moi bien Al ? Je dors encore où JE VEUX et puis j'ai prévenu maman Al, et chez qui ne te regarde ABSOLUMENT pas ! Et quoi tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?!**

…

**Kate ? ta nouvelle amie ?**

…

**Écoute, je suis occupé. On devra parler quand je rentre. C'est clair ?**

…

**Non, je rentre pas direct. Je dois aller faire un travail de Bio avec Bella… A+ Alice**

Et il raccrocha avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se recoucha, il avait vraiment l'air énervé. Je voulu me levé pour le laisser un peu seul et préparer quelque chose pour manger. Mais à peine eussé-je fais un geste qu'il me ramenait dans ses bras.

**Tu comptes aller où ?**

**En bas pour préparer à manger**

J'avais murmuré cette dernière phrase

**D'accord, je te rejoints après m'être rhabillé.**

**Euh oui, à tout de suite.**

Je sortais du lit, je mis mes pantoufles. Je m'apprêtais à me lever, quand il me dit.

**J'ai droit à un bisou.**

Il fit une petite moue, la moue made in Alice. Celle à laquelle personne ne peut résister ! Alors je me penchais et l'embrassais. Je me levais, enfin, de ce lit pour aller déjeuner. Je commençais vraiment à avoir faim. Il descendit 5 minutes plus tard.

Il est resté jusqu'à 16 heures. Il était reparti à reculons mais on se verra lundi. Oui, d'accord, j'avoue, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Mais c'est déjà ça, non ? Et puis il devait rentrer sinon Alice allait trouver ça suspect,…

**PDV EDWARD**

J'avais passé une très bonne nuit avec ma Bella dans les bras. Le réveil avait été encore meilleur. Bella était gênée, j'aimais ses rougeurs qui peignaient ses jouent ! Elle était tellement mignonne !

On avait été sur le point d'aller plus loin dans notre relation physique mais il avait fallu que ma sœur me téléphone ! Je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais resté chez elle jusqu'à 16 heures. J'étais rentré parce que je le DEVAIS. Quand j'entrais dans la maison, Alice était toujours avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras. J'étais SURPRIS ! Ma sœur ne m'avait plus pris dans ses bras depuis longtemps. Elle devait forcément avoir quelque chose à me demander…

**Tu rentres tard ! Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt ! Est-ce que Bella et ton travail ont dû être ennuyant…**

**Non Alice, c'était nécessaire ! Et puis Bella est intelligente, on a beaucoup rit.**

**Rire avec Bella ? n'importe quoi, elle n'a aucun humour !**

Je vis son amie rire comme une bécasse ! Je fus choqué de sa réponse. Si elle haïssait tant Bella, pourquoi était-elle restée amie avec elle si longtemps ? Je refusais de parler de Bella avec cette fille qui nous regardait ! Et puis je voulais savoir quand Alice avait commencé à devenir ignoble avec sa meilleure amie !

**Kate, c'est ça ?**

Elle hocha la tête. Et me fis le même sourire que Tanya quand elle voulait coucher avec moi !

**Tu pourrais nous laisser ? Je dois VRAIMENT parler avec ma sœur…**

**D'accord, on se voit plus tard, Al ?**

Elle avait un regard appuyé, je suppose qu'il voulait dire qu'elle voudrait tous les détails de cette discussion. Elle pensait surement que j'allais parler de ma supposée attirance pour elle…

**Oui, je te textote !**

**A+ , Al.**

Et elle partit en me faisant un petit sourire. Alice se mit face à moi, les bras croisés. Elle me regardait avec un regard plein de malice…

**De quoi tu voulais me parler ?**

**Je sais pas moi, peut – être de ta subite amitié avec Tanya n°2.**

**Oh arrêtes, tu veux ! Kate ne ressemble pas du tout à Tanya ! Elle est gentille et elle me comprend PARFAITEMMENT !**

**T'es sérieuse ? comment tu l'as rencontrée d'ailleurs ?**

**Oh c'est une amie à Sam ! Elle est vraiment super. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de chose ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Isabella !**

Son regard s'était fait un peu plus meurtrier ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle parle de sa meilleure amie comme une garce !

**Elle t'a ouvert les yeux, et on pourrait savoir ce qu'elle a pu te dire pour ébranler ton amitié pour Bella ?**

**Elle m'a fait réaliser que Bella se servait de moi ! Et puis tu devrais te méfier, c'est une arriviste ! Elle est prête à tout pour mettre la main sur de l'argent !**

**Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu la connais mieux que personne, elle a toujours tout fait pour te faire plaisir !**

**C'est ce que je me suis dit mais Kate m'a ouvert les yeux ! ça fait partie de son manège ! Ouvre les yeux et surtout évite de sortir avec elle. **

**Mais bien sûr, je te pensais plus intelligente qua ça mais apparemment tu es influençable ! Réveille-toi Al, parce qu'après il sera trop tard !**

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et partis dans ma chambre ! J'étais énervé par ce qu'Alice avait raconté. Comment peut-elle croire ça de Bella ! Elle était si gentille…

Je pris mon gsm et lui téléphonait. Elle répondit après 3 tonalités.

**Salut, Bella. fallait que je te parle…**

**De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as une voix bizarre…**

**Je viens de parler avec Alice…**

**Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**Je suppose la même chose qu'à toi !**

**Oh et tu la crois ?**

**Non, mais elle a l'air tellement convaincue par ce qu'elle dit…**

**Oui j'ai remarqué…**

**On se voit vite ?**

**Oui, tu me manques déjà…**

**Ok, à demain en Bio ! Bisous**

**Bisous **

Je raccrochais moins énervé. Entendre sa voix m'avait fait le plus grand bien !

**PDV BELLA**

Le coup de téléphone d'Edward m'avait retourné. Alice commençait à aller trop loin… Qu'elle me déteste était une chose mais elle essayait de dégouté les autres ! Le pire c'est que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle pense ça ! Mais bon, je m'étais résolue à ne pas le savoir !

La semaine était passée rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de match cette semaine alors je rentrais directement chez moi. Je devais rapidement me changer, j'avais rendez-vous avec Rose ! J'avais décidé de mettre une tunique blanche en laine avec des bas nylons noirs et des talons compensé noir. C'était la 1e fois que je les mettais. Je pris ma camionnette et roulais jusqu'au cinéma ! Quand j'arrivais, elle était déjà là avec son amoureux. Elle ne m'avait pas encore raconté son week-end avec Emmet et j'avais hâte de le connaitre tous les détails. On se fit la bise…

**Mon nounours, tu veux bien aller prendre nos places…**

**Oui pas de soucis, à tout de suite ma chérie !**

Il l'embrassa, et partit. À peine eut-il tourné le dos que Rose se tourna vers moi…

**Dis donc tu es juste CA- NON ! **

**Euh merci ! Mais toi ton week-end avec Emmet ?**

**C'était FA-BU-LEUX ! Il a choisi une université pas loin et je pourrais la voir presque TOUT les week-ends.**

**C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour toi !**

**Oui, il croit en notre relation. Tu sais je suis vraiment bien avec lui…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Emmet avait nos places et prit Rose dans ses bras. On marchait vers la salle quand je fus poussée. Je tombais par terre et quand je relevais la tête pour voir la personne qui m'avait poussée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Alice. Elle avait encore et toujours ce regard méprisant. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien fait et commença à parler à son frère et Rose.

**Vous êtes là ! Je voulais vous présenter ma nouvelle amie Kate. Vous allez voir quel film ?**

**Enchanté Kate, c'est donc la fille avec qui tu veux m'être notre Edy ? On allait voir le dernier Twilight.**

C'est Emmet qui lui avait répondu. Rosalie, quant à elle, me regardait me relever. J'avais vraiment mal au dos, tout ça parce que cette… je veux dire mon ancienne meilleure amie me hais ! Elle recommença à parler…

**Oh, on allait justement le voir, on va se mettre avec vous ! On y va ?**

**Euh je rêve là ? tu as perdu ta politesse ?**

**De quoi parles-tu Rosie ?**

**Je parle que tu as fait tomber Bella et que tu ne t'excuse pas. En plus, on avait prévu d'aller voir le film avec Bella…**

**Oh… Je pense que Bella peut aller s'asseoir avec d'autres amis pour nous laisser en famille ! N'est-ce pas ?**

Elle me lança un regard insistant. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre car je n'avais pas d'autres amis au cinéma et que je ne voulais pas faire plaisir à Alice ! Elle ne voulait plus être mon amie mais elle voulait toujours contrôler mes faits et gestes… Rosalie avait dû voir le doute en moi. Je pensais qu'elle allait répondre mais c'est Emmet qui le fit.

**Alice, cette sortie avec Bella était prévue et puis si tu veux te faire un film en famille. On peut se le faire à la maison. En plus, Kate ne fait pas partie de la famille, donc elle ne devrait pas être là non plus. Sur ce petite sœur, on se voit à la maison. Vous venez les filles ?**

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de sa copine, il sembla lui chuchoter quelque chose, chose à laquelle elle acquiesça… On entrait dans la salle et celle-ci était pleine à craquer.

Deux heures plus tard, le film était fini. J'avais beaucoup aimé. Ils me raccompagnèrent à mon pick-up, et on se dit au revoir !

**PDV EMMET**

On était vendredi et j'avais rendez-vous avec ma Belle et Bella, la meilleure amie de ma sœur. On avait prévu d'aller voir Twilight 4 partie 2.

J'ai été trèèèès surpris de voir ma sœur pousser Bella, le pire c'est qu'elle a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et elle a continué sur sa lancée en essayant de l'exclure de notre sortie. Bref, je lui avais répondu qu'on se ferait un film en famille une autre fois. À la fin de cette altercation, je murmurais à l'oreille de ma Rosie : _« Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. »_. Elle avait acquiescé. J'avais apprécié le film même si je préférais les films d'action !

À la fin du film, on avait raccompagné Bella à son engin et on retournait vers la voiture. Je roulais vers chez Rosalie, ouais elle ne pouvait dormir chez moi que le samedi soir. Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! (Je sais, on aurait dit une fille mais bon !)

**Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**En réalité, ta sœur et Bella ne sont plus amies… **

**Comment ça se fait ?**

**Je pense que tout à commencer lors du séjour à Seattle. Bella en avait un peu marre que ta sœur lui dicte sa façon de se conduire. Et elles se sont un peu disputées et depuis rien ne va plus ! La semaine dernière, j'ai retrouvé Bella en train de pleurer. Apparemment, on aurait ouvert les yeux à ta sœur, je pense que c'est cette Kate, sur Bella. comme quoi elle ne s'intéresse qu'à votre argent,… **

**Ah d'accord. Pourquoi ton visage à changer quand j'ai parlé de mon frère ?**

Je comprenais un peu mieux la situation mais j'avais aussi remarqué son changement d'attitude quand j'avais parlé d'Edward. Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? J'avoue que je doutais un peu mais j'attendrais d'avoir des explications avant de tirer des conclusions !

**Je sais pas si je peux te le dire. Mais je peux t'ASSURER qu'il n'y a RIEN entre lui et moi !**

Elle avait mis ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et elle me regardait dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air sincère. Je devrais donc aller demander à mon frère. Elle avait l'air inquiète alors je l'embrassais.

**Tu devrais rentrer, ta mère nous observe depuis tout à l'heure**

**On se voit demain ?**

**Oui je viendrai te chercher**

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture. J'attendais de la voir passer le pas de la porte pour démarrer. Je fus vite chez moi. La 1e chose que je fis est de monter dans la chambre de mon frère. Il n'y était pas, il était sous la douche. J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand j'entendis son téléphone sonné. Je décidais de regarder.

**De : Ma Bella 3**

_Salut,_

_Je suis rentrée, le film était bien. _

_Tout s'est bien passer._

_On svoit toujours demain ?_

_Bisous !_

C'est pour ça que Rosalie avait changé de tête. Elle avait pensé à son amie. Je n'avais même pas entendu Edward revenir. Je sursautais quand il parla.

**Tu veux un coup de main ?**

**Je suis désolé, Ed. C'est juste que j'ai cru que Rose et toi aviez une relation.**

**T'es fou ! Je pourrais récupérer mon téléphone, ça doit être Bella.**

**Hum hum, oui tiens**

Il sourit, il avait vraiment l'air heureux. Merde, il sortait avec elle. Quand il eut fini d'écrit son sms. Il me regarda et me dit.

**Alors pourquoi tu as cru que j'avais une histoire avec ta meuf ?**

**Hé bien parce qu'on a croisé Alice et Rose a un peu changé de visage.**

**Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?**

**Disons qu'elle a fait tombé Bella.**

**P *****, elle m'a menti.**

Il avait l'air énervé que Bella ai menti. Elle voulait surement le préservé ou préservé sa relation avec notre sœur.

**Tu la vois demain, non ? tu lui demanderas des explications…**

**Oui, t'as raison. Alice va trop loin ! Je l'ai entendu parler avec Kate, elle espère que Bella se retrouve seul, vu que Rose est ta copine…**

**Elle devient bizarre !**

**Ouais, mais tu permets. J'aimerais bien dormir. **

**Oh oui. Et puis faut que tu sois en forme pour voir TA Bella demain !**

**DEGAGE !**

Et il me balança son oreiller à la tronche ! J'étais heureux pour mon petit frère mais je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma petite sœur.

**PDV EDWARD**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse hallucinante. On était vendredi, il n'y avait pas de match mais on allait s'entrainer. Je ne pourrais don pas voir ma copine. Vous allez dire : pourquoi pas après l'entrainement. Tout simplement parce qu'elle allait au cinéma avec mon frère et sa copine. J'attendais un message quand elle rentrerait !

Je partis prendre ma douche, et quand je revenais dans ma chambre. Emmet fouillait dans mon gsm !

Il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Rosalie ! Heurk. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle était très belle mais trop superficielle pour moi !

Bref, Emmet m'avait dit que ma sœur avait poussé ma copine ! Et Bella qui me disait que tout c'était bien passer !

J'AVAIS HATE d'être demain pour qu'elle m'explique et pour me retrouve, à nouveau, dans ces bras.

* * *

TADAA,

alors ça vous a plu?

j'attend vos commentaires!

bisous et bonne soirée


	18. chapitre 17

_Salut,_

_ voici un nouveau chapitre._

_**Gwla10:** on dit gsm à liège en Belgique, je ne saurais te dire d'où ça vient mais c'est la même chose que dire portable.  
_

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires_

_je vous laisse lire! _

_on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**PDV****Bella**

Quand j'étais rentrée, je me mis en pyjama et envoyais un message à mon copain.

**De : Ma Bella 3**

_Salut,_

_Je suis rentrée, le film était bien._

_Tout s'est bien passer._

_On svoit toujours demain ?_

_Bisous !_

J'avoue que j'avais un peu menti mais après l'incident « Alice » tout c'était bien passé. Et puis, il était inutile qu'il ait des embrouilles avec sa sœur à cause de moi. J'attendais sa réponse avant d'aller me coucher. Je fus un peu étonnée du temps qu'il mit à répondre, d'habitude il répondait tout de suite. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui il devait être tôt chez lui… Je n'eux pas le temps de réfléchir plus car mon gsm sonna. C'était lui.

**De : Edward 3**

_Hey, tant mieux !_

_Tu me raconteras TOUT demain…_

_Je t'embrasse…_

J'étais apaisée par son message, j'étais ravie de le voir demain. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, je fus surprise de voir que mon réveil affichait 10h30. Je ne me réveillais JAMAIS à cette heure-là ! J'avais pourtant mis mon réveil sonné ! Je ne l'avais peut-être pas entendu… en plus de ça, Edward allait surement bientôt arriver et je ne serais jamais prête et j'avais des devoirs à faire. C'était la CA-TA- STO- PHE !

Je passais rapidement par la salle de bain, je pris une douche. Quand je sortis, je m'habillais. Je laissais sèche mes cheveux à l'air. Puis je descendis pour aller me préparer à diner car il était déjà 11h. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon petit-ami, dans ma cuisine, en train de préparer Dieu sait quoi !

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il se retourna, il avait l'air surpris de me voir en bas. Genre, je suis quand même chez moi ! J'attendais qu'il parle et il ne se fit pas attendre.

**Tu es déjà levée ? je pensais que tu te lèverais un peu plus tard. Je voulais te faire une surprise… Alors voilà SURPRISE !**

**Ah c'est toi qui as éteint mon réveil ?**

**Euh oui, j'ai pensé que pour une fois ça serait cool que tu dormes plus tard et puis je voulais t'emmener pique-niquer. Je n'aurais pas tardé à venir te réveiller… Mais si ça t'ennuie, je peux repasser après…**

Il semblait blessé et déçu que je n'adhère pas directement à sa surprise. En voyant sa tête je m'en voulus, il avait fait ça pour me faire plaisir et moi je faisais la tête parce qu'il avait perturbé mes habitudes. Quelle imbécile ! Je me rapprochais de lui, je mis ma main derrière sa nuque !

**Oh Edward ! ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes mais j'ai juste été perturbée. Tu sais, je vis comme une mémère… Je suis désolée **

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, il se pencha et il dit.

**C'est pas grave, t'es ma petite mémère. Et puis je dois te parler de quelque chose… Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais me dire bonjour ?**

**Oh oui, désolée.**

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais ! Je n'oubliais pas qu'il voulait me parler mais de quoi ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter mais bon il me dirait tout le moment venu. Enfin je suppose …

**Tu es prête ?**

**Euh oui…**

Il baissait légèrement la tête. Il commença à rire ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigolait ? Je regardais mes pieds et je compris. J'étais pieds nus, autant dire que si j'y allais comme ça, j'aurais mal aux pieds…

**Euh je vais aller mettre des chaussures**

**Oui se serait peut-être mieux !**

Il avait ce fichu sourire en coin sur le visage… J'allais vers l'armoire à chaussure à l'entrée et pris des bottes brunes foncées avec des clous. Je les avais achetées à Seattle. Et je retournais vers lui. Il avait tout mis dans un petit sac ! Et il m'avait suivi, je fus donc surprise de lui foncer dedans quand je me retournais…

**T'es prête ? on peut y aller…**

**Euh oui mais dis-moi je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de prévenir quand tu arrivais derrière moi ?**

J'avais un air faussement fâchée, il dut le remarquer car il me prit et il rigola…

**Si il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit mais que veux-tu j'aime te faire peur…**

**Pfff gougat**

Je lui donnais une légère tape sur le bras. Il mit sa main sur ma taille et me poussa vers la sortie. On prit sa voiture, le trajet dura environ 30 minutes et on dut encore marché un peu. J'avais reconnu la route, il m'emmenait à la clairière. Cet endroit allait finir par devenir notre endroit. On y arrivait plus rapidement que la dernière fois car je pense que j'étais BEAUCOUP moins réticente à aller là-bas !

**On s'assoit ?**

**Euh oui… De quoi tu voulais me parler ?**

**Du fait que ma sœur t'a poussé hier soir et que tu m'as dit que tout s'était bien passé…**

**Oh euh, qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**Juste pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu ne me fais pas vraiment confiance…**

Il était blessé, et il commençait à être en colère. Je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé…

**Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'était un petit accident et que le reste de la soirée s'est bien passée ! Et puis tu ne vas pas te disputer avec elle à cause de moi…**

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Il me caressa ma joue et dit.

**Ma sœur commence à aller trop loin ! Il faut que tu réagisses et pour ce qui es de mes disputes avec ma sœur, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Je verrai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de gérer Alice…**

**Arrête, Alice n'a jamais été aussi méchante avec toi. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de la gérer comme ça. Même nous, on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !**

**Faisons un compromis. S'il devait arriver quelque chose de grave avec Alice, je te mettrais au courant. Et toi, tu évites de te disputer avec ta sœur pour moi. on est d'accord ?**

**Ok, on a un accord. Et tu sais comment on scelle un deal ?**

**Hum non…**

Il avait son sourire en coin. Je me doutais de la manière dont il allait sceller cet accord. Et ça allait me plaire. Que voulez-vous ? Edward Cullen embrassait comme un DIEU ! Sans blague je m'étonnais de ne pas être encore morte de combustion spontanée…

**Oh je vais te montrer…**

J'étais couchée dans le parterre de fleurs, il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de moi et il m'embrassa. Il était doux et lent. J'enroulais mes bras derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et je le lui donnais immédiatement. Quand il arrêta le baiser pour qu'on puisse respirer, je remarquais qu'il était logé entre mes cuisses. Il se maintenait au-dessus de moi avec ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête.

**Wow, ça c'était un truc de ouf !**

**Euh oui c'est fabuleux…**

Après cet échange pas très élevé intelligemment, on reprit notre baiser. En réalité, on avait passé l'après-midi dans cette position. On arrêtait nos activités… non attendez techniquement on ne faisait que de s'embrasser donc c'est notre activité. À un moment, on avait arrêté de s'embrasser pour simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était un moment magique, on profitait juste du calme et de notre relation. Mais un téléphone sonna et brisa cette quiétude !

**C'est pas le mien, pour une fois !**

**Ça doit être Charlie qui s'inquiète de ne pas me voir revenir… Faut que je réponde**

Je me relevais et pris mon téléphone. Il n'y avait pas d'identifiant !

**Allô, qui est-ce ?**

**C'est Jacob, tu vas bien ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Bien mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parler !**

**Juste depuis la semaine dernière, Jake.**

**Oui je sais mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Et vu que tu ne restes plus avec le Cullen. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait recommencer à se voir… Et puis faut que je t'explique le foot…**

**Euh c'est que c'est bientôt les examens et je dois réviser…**

**Ah et pendant les vacances ?**

**Normalement, je pars voir ma cousine…**

**Ah tu ne seras pas là des 2 mois de vacances ?**

**Non, je suis désolée. Jake, tu sais qu'il n'y aura Jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous…**

Edward s'était relevé à la fin de ma phrase, il mit sa main derrière ma taille et colla son oreille à mon téléphone. Il semblait énervé…

**Mais Bella, avoue que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand on s'est embrassé pendant les vacances de carnaval…**

**Je suis désolée mais non, je t'ai expliqué qu'Alice avait organisé toute cette histoire ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Tu as même arrêté de me parler.**

**Oui je sais mais te revoir, ça m'a fait quelque chose et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. On pourrait au moins essayer ?**

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une intonation suppliante. C'était le genre de voix qui me faisait culpabiliser et pour finir j'acceptais même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je baissais les yeux. J'essayais tout de même de contester.

**C'est pas possible, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi…**

**Ça viendra avec le temps… Essayons, Bella ! ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…**

Il avait cette voix, celle qu'il utilisait pour faire céder nos parents. Et mon dieu il allait me faire céder…

**Où es-tu ? je viens te rejoindre comme ça on pourra en parler…**

Je baissais la tête, j'allais répondre quand je sentis qu'Edward me prit mon téléphone. Il avait l'air énervé ! Mince…

**Salut, Jacob. Tu ne pourras pas voir Bella aujourd'hui parce qu'elle passe sa journée avec moi. Et elle ne sortira pas avec toi parce qu'elle est avec moi ! Alors arrête d'essayer de la faire culpabiliser ! Je vais raccrocher parce que vois-tu nous étions plutôt occupé alors on se voit vendredi au match. BYE**

Il avait raccroché furieusement. Et jeté mon gsm dans son sac ! Il se recoucha, sa main toujours derrière mon dos. Il venait de rompre le secret par … JALOUSIE ? Je me penchais légèrement sur lui et posais une main sur son torse…

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**Parce qu'il allait te faire céder alors que tu ne le voulais pas ! En parlant de ça, tu l'as embrassé quand ?**

**C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.**

**Oh et c'était comment ?**

Il s'était légèrement redressé et moi par la même occasion…

**Euh je ne m'en souviens même pas…**

**Ah et je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de notre baiser ?**

Quoi ? Il était sérieux. Je me souvenais PARFAITEMENT du baiser qu'il m'avait donné. Mais à la différence de Jacob, je voulais me souvenir de celui-ci.

**Si je m'en souviens…**

**Comment se fait-il que u ne te souviennes pas de celui que tu as échangé avec Jacob ? Alors qu'il a eu lieu après le nôtre ?**

Il s'était maintenant relevé. Il s'appuyait contre un arbre, il ne me regardait même pas. Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix qu'il était très énervé et qu'il ne croyait pas mon explication…

**Disons que je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir du baiser de Jacob, je préférais me souvenir du tien. Parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait se reproduire…**

Je le regardais à la fin de ma révélation pour voir sa réaction. N'en voyant aucune, je me levais et commençais à ranger notre pique-nique. Il était déjà presque 17h et je devais rentrer. Quand j'eus fini de tout ranger, je me retournais. Edward était toujours à la même place, dans la même position. Je me rapprochais donc de lui.

**Edward ? ça va ?**

**Hum oui oui. **

**On peut y aller ? j'ai tout rangé…**

Il acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Il entoura ses bras autour de mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. À un moment, je sentis mon dos touché quelque chose de dur. Ça devait être un arbre. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça ! Il attaquait ma bouche furieusement. C'était presque violent ! Quand il s'éloigna pour respirer. Il me regarda et il sourit.

**Je voulais être sûr que tu ne te souviennes que de mes baisers…**

Je ne savais que répondre, il doutait de son pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Alors je lui souris. Il prit le sac, ensuite il me prit la main et on prit la route vers sa voiture. Je fus chez moi 30minutes plus tard. Je l'embrassais et m'apprêtais à quitter la voiture mais il me retint.

**On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? tu viendras au match ?**

**C'est contre qui ?**

**La push**

**Euh je ne pense pas que je vais venir. Ça ferais de la peine à Jacob…**

**T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne viens pas pour lui mais pour moi…**

**Euh je ne sais pas je verrai…**

**Je te convaincrais. Maintenant, File !**

Je l'embrassais et quittais la voiture.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais arrivé très tôt chez Bella et j'avais coupé son réveil. J'avais comme projet de l'emmener pique-niqué dans la clairière. On pourrait passer un moment à deux et parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma sœur.

Bella avait été surpris de se lever aussi tard. J'étais un peu vexé par sa réaction mais elle m'expliqua qu'elle vivait comme une mémère. Je fus soulagé !

Notre après-midi avait été fabuleux jusqu'à ce que cet ENFOIRE d'INDIEN ne téléphone à ma copine ! Il l'avait embrassé ! Après moi mais mince, j'étais… comment dire … Jaloux ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce trou du cul avait pu poser ses lèvres sur celles de ma copine !

Le pire c'est qu'elle me dit qu'elle ne se souvient pas de se baiser ! Elle s'était expliqué en disant : _« Disons que je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir du baiser de Jacob, je préférais me souvenir du tien. Parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait se reproduire… »_. Je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincu alors je lui donnais un baiser qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt.

Nouveau point noir : elle ne veut pas venir au match de vendredi par peur de faire de la peine à ce débile ! Hé oui, je lui ai comme qui dirai dit que je sortais avec Bella… Et donc elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ! Pfff, ce n'est pas pour lui qu'elle venait mais pour MOI…

J'avais TOUTE la semaine pour la convaincre et croyez-moi je saurais la convaincre, c'était le dernier match et je voulais qu'elle soit là…

J'entendais des cris venir du salon, je me dirigeais donc vers la source du bruit. C'était Alice et Emmet.

**Wow ! Calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Il y a que notre très chère sœur veut changer nos projets de vacance pour partir avec son amie Kate !**

**T'es sérieuse Al, ces vacances avec la famille de Bella sont prévues depuis longtemps ! Ta nouvelle amie n'a qu'à venir avec nous ! Hors de question qu'on annule pour toi…**

**Sérieusement ? Je ne vais pas passer mes vacances avec mon ancienne meilleure amie et encore moins avec sa FAMILLE. Êtes-vous devenu fous ?**

**NON c'est toi qui deviens folle ! Tu jettes ta meilleure amie, tu sors avec cet abruti juste pour rendre Jasper jaloux et par-dessus tout tu te laisses influencer par cette Kate ! Alors excuse nous mais on ne veut pas changer nos projets pour tes caprices !**

**Ouais comme il dit ! Sur ce on va dormir et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant ! La nuit porte conseil… Bonne nuit petite sœur.**

On l'embrassait tous les 2 sur le front et montions dans notre chambre. Cette semaine allais être fatigante. D'abord, parce que j'allais avoir beaucoup d'entrainement et ensuite parce que je devais convaincre ma chérie de venir au match ! Et ça n'allait pas être chose facile car elle était têtue…

Je me réjouissais d'être en vacance pour pouvoir être avec elle à ma guise et l'embrasser en pleine rue comme bon me semble !

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je m'endormis...

* * *

_ALORS?_

_ça vous a plus j'espère?_

_des suppositions pour la suite ? si oui n'hésitez pas à me les dire..._

_bon je vous laisse_

_Bonne nuit ou Bonne soirée_

_:)_


	19. chapitre 18

Coucou,

je sais que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes à régler.

Mais voici un nouveau chapitre, il est encore un peu plus long.

je vous remercie pour vos review et vos ajouts en favori.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

je vous retrouve en Bas

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je revenais de ma journée avec Edward et je repensais au fait qu'il avait dévoilé notre relation. Si Jake en parlait, on était cuit. Mais je supposais qu'on aviserait à ce moment-là. Edward voulait absolument que j'assiste à son match contre la Push, seulement je ne voulais pas faire encore plus de peine à Jake. C'était mon ami. Cependant, mon amoureux n'était pas de cet avis, il s'était mis en tête de me convaincre. Je savais qu'il y arriverait surement mais j'allais tout de même essayer de résister, j'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va mettre en place pour me convaincre surtout qu'il avait entrainement tous les jours. Enfin, le connaissant, il trouvera FORCEMENT un moyen, après tout c'est Edwards Cullen.

J'avais passé ma journée du dimanche à faire ce que j'aurais dû faire hier. J'avais aussi fait un peu de ménage. J'avoue que je m'étais un peu ennuyée mais en début de soirée tout était fini et je pouvais enfin regarder les épisodes de Vampire Diaries. J'adorais cette série, j'en étais à la saison 4. Et depuis que j'étais avec , j'avais pris un sacré retard dans le visionnage de ma série favorite. J'ai réussi à regarder 2 épisodes mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour continuer sur ma lancée. Donc je coupais mon ordi.

Lundi, je me levais un peu plus tôt car je voulais étudier un chapitre de math à l'école. Hé oui, les examens de juin sont dans 2 semaines et en plus je suis NUL en math, donc autant se préparer à l'avance, non ? J'arrivais à l'école à 7h30. J'étais plus que concentrée sur ce chapitre quand je vis quelqu'un taper sur la table. Je fus plutôt surprise de voir… Alice assise en face de moi. Elle me regardait avec ce même regard qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps. Je ne comptais lui parler la première, elle avait voulu venir s'asseoir avec moi et bien elle commencerai à parler ! Je replongeais donc mon nez dans mon chapitre… elle tapota sur la table pour avoir mon attention.

**On peut parler ?**

**Attend toi, la richissime Alice Cullen, veut me parler ? et pour dire quoi ?**

J'ai décidé d'être un peu plus ironique, en même temps je ne faisais que reprendre ses mots… elle avait cette voix méprisante !

**Je voulais te parler des vacances que nous sommes censé passer dans ta famille…**

**Oui et …**

J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! On s'était arrangé des vacances avec ma famille, mon père avait accepté à contre cœur. Je ne voulais plus passer mes vacances avec cette fille qui était devenue une inconnue mais je pense qu'on ne pouvait plus annuler.

**Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais inviter une amie ?**

**C'est vraiment une question ? Te connaissant même si je te dis non, tu trouveras le moyen de faire ce que tu veux ! Alors invite ta nouvelle amie, je préviendrais ma cousine !**

**Tu me connais bien. Au revoir…**

À la fin de mon pitch, elle me regardait surprise. Et je crus voir une drôle d'étincelle dans son regard mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle redevenait cette fille qui m'était inconnue. Elle se leva et partit. J'allais devoir parler à ma cousine, elle m'avait surement envoyé un mail pour parler des vacances ! Il fut vite 8h30 et je me rendis en classe, c'était une semaine qui s'annonçait difficile car on devait finir la matière pour avoir notre semaine de révision. Et croyez-moi, on en avait bien besoin et même avec ça il y avait bon nombre de doublant !

J'avais eu 2h de math, autant dire de chinois ! Je ne comprenais strictement RIEN à ce que la prof racontait. Et vous savez le pire c'est que quand on lui pose une question, elle nous réexplique EXACTEMENT de la même façon ! Je suppose que vous connaissez tous un professeur comme ça, non ?

J'ouvris mon casier, et je vis un bout de papier en tomber.

Bonjour mon amour, j'ai mon temps de midi de libre. On se rejoint où tu sais Bisous

E.

Je souris, surement un moyen de me convaincre. Il aurait simplement pu m'envoyer un message mais il avait préféré se la jouer à la Roméo. Je trouvais son geste romantique. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Hé oui, disons que je suis accro… _(C'est mauvais ?)_ La pause finie, je me rendis vers ma classe d'histoire. J'aime vraiment ce cours, même si la voix de la prof est un peu insupportable. C'est quand même super intéressant de voir comment s'est construit l'histoire. Enfin, et après j'aurais une heure d'étude… Génial, non ? Midi est donc arrivé rapidement. Je me dirigeais vers le lieu de rendez-vous. J'étais la première arrivée. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'horaire d' Edward mais il n'aime pas être en retard, je supposais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et effectivement, je sentis 2 mains se poser sur mes yeux. Il demanda avec une voix enjouée.

**Devine qui c'est ?**

**Euh… Tyler ?**

**Non retente ta chance.**

**Oh alors ça doit être mon petit-ami…**

**GAGNER !**

Il enleva ses main et les plaça sur ma taille et il me retourna de façon à ce que je sois face à lui.

**Bonjour !**

**Salut…**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa lentement et tendrement. Cependant, il fut de courte durée… je regrettais qu'il n'ait pas continué. En relevant sa tête, il avait capté mon regard. Il me poussa doucement et me colla contre un arbre. Il mit une main au-dessus de ma figure et l'autre resta à sa place initiale… il ancra son regard dans le mien, il était profond et captivant.

**Alors, ton dimanche et ton début de journée ?**

**Euh ça a été sauf que ce matin, Alice est venue me parler…**

**Ah et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

**Elle m'a demandé si son amie pouvait venir …**

**Tu as répondu quoi ?**

**Que je préviendrais ma cousine d'une personne supplémentaire mais à mon avis elle devra dormir dans un divan ou par terre dans la chambre d'Alice…**

**Je sens que ça va être marrant…**

**Ah oui et pourquoi ?**

**Tout simplement parce que cette fille à l'air d'être une bourge alors, elle dormir par terre ça promet. Et puis, pendant ces 2 mois, on n'aura pas à se cacher. Ça va être reposant…**

J'étais surprise par sa réponse, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. J'avais même oublié ces vacances. J'étais heureuse que lui y ait pensé ! De plus, seul Alice n'était pas au courant. J'allais VRAIMENT apprécier ces 2 mois. Je souris…

**C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé et pour tout te dire je ne pensais plus à ces vacances avant ce matin…**

**Ouais je comprends y a les exams qui approchent. T'étudies, c'est normal.**

**Oui… En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'y être…**

**Moi aussi…**

J'enlaçais mes mains derrière son cou, me mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait. Il le stoppa bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Il me regardait avec ce regard qui me faisait me sentir exceptionnel ! J'attendais qu'il parle…

**Alors, me feras-tu le plaisir de venir au match vendredi ?**

**Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Jacob…**

**Attends, pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu fais tout pour faire plaisir à tout le monde ? Mais toi qu'est-ce que TU veux ?**

**Tu sais que je voudrais venir te voir mais si c'est…**

**Tu devrais arrêter là… tu veux venir ? Viens ! Jacob souffre peut-être mais si il sait que celle-ci te touche, il va s'en servir ! Tu es bien trop gentille Bella…**

J'étais surprise par ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il me connaitre aussi bien alors qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi… Je ne pouvais le contredire d'avantage, alors je cédais.

**Ok, je viendrais à ton match. Content ?**

**Très…**

Il m'embrassa. Puis on s'assit et on mangea. On retourna rapidement vers notre classe. Ben oui, on avait biologie… on serait donc ensemble pour les 2 dernières heures car je finissais plus tôt. On s'était séparé à la sortie des bois, j'étais arrivée avant lui en classe. Quand il arriva, Tanya était accrochée à son bras. Ils rigolaient ensemble. Je baissais les yeux et commença à dessiner sur la marge de ma feuille, je ne voulais vraiment pas le voir rigoler avec cette pimbêche qui me menait la vie dure… Ils s'arrêtèrent devant notre banc et Tanya m'adressa la parole.

**Tu pourrais bouger ton gros cul de là !**

Son ton était casant et méchant. Je ne m'estimais pas grosse mais je n'étais pas aussi mince qu'elle alors forcément je suis grosse… Que voulez-vous cette fille ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Je fus blessée qu'Edward ne réagisse pas mais c'était surement pour garder la relation secrete comme c'était prévu. J'allais lui répondre mais le prof arriva et le fit à ma place.

**Bonjour à tous, M****lle ****DENALI et M CULLEN prenez places. Et les autres taisez-vous. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons les révisions et nous les terminerons vendredi avec vos questions.**

J'avais acquiescé, le prof avait fini la matière plus tôt pour qu'on ait une semaine de révision et une autre pour étudier d'autre cours. Je n'avais aucun problème dans ce cours. Les révisions allaient juste me rassurer. Je m'appliquais tout de même à écouter et à regarder le prof. Je sentais tout de même le regard d'Edward sur moi. A la fin des 2 heures de cours, on avait déjà révisé 3 chapitres. Je me levais et passais par mon casier. Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, je ne verrais surement plus Edward avant vendredi. Et j'avoue qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit à sa pouf. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'écrivis l'e-mail à ma cousine.

**À : Léa**

_Salut,_

_Comment ça va ? Je viens juste de me souvenir qu'on passerait les vacances avec la famille CULLEN._

_Je tiens à te prévenir que je me suis disputée avec Al (je te raconterais TOUT promis !) et elle amène sa nouvelle amie. Ça fait donc une personne en plus. N'ai pas honte de la faire dormir dans le divan ou sur le lit de camp !_

_En réalité, J'ADORERAIS que tu le fasses._

_Je te remercie d'avance,_

_Bonne merde pour tes examens…_

_Bisous !_

_PS : je sors avec Edward CULLEN ! :P_

** Envoyé le 04 juin 2012 à 21h30**

Une fois cet e-mail envoyé, je me couchais.

Le reste de la semaine était passée rapidement, je n'avais ni revu ni reparler à mon copain. Il m'avait bien envoyé des messages mais je ne lui avais pas répondu…Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de match, qui plus est le dernier mach, les élèves étaient tous excités. Match auquel j'avais promis de me rendre.

On était donc vendredi matin, je me dirigeais vers Rosalie. On se fit la bise et elle me sourit. Je sentis qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, la connaissant elle n'hésiterait pas à me le dire direct.

**Hey, ça va ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Ça va bien merci …**

**Il y a un problème entre Edward et toi ?**

**Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

**Apparemment, tu ne réponds pas à ses sms. Tu ne lui as plus parlé depuis lundi. Enfin, je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose…**

**Lundi, Tanya m'a insulté et m'a demandé de dégagé ma place. Enfin tu la connais mais il est arrivé avec elle et ils rigolaient. Je sais pas mais ça m'a fait quelque chose…**

Elle avait passé son bras dans mon dos, elle semblait avoir compris ce que je voulais dire… Ben oui TOUT le monde sait que Tanya et Edward se sont envoyés en l'air un peu partout dans la ville, y compris l'école. Et tout le monde sait que Tanya voudrait bien recommencé…

**Bref, et toi avec Emmet ?**

**Oh ça va. Tu sais Emmet c'est Emmet.**

**Ben au moins tu n'as pas le temps de t'ennuyer… Au fait, tu viens avec lui EN vacance ?**

**Euh oui, pourquoi ?**

**Oh parce que j'ai envoyé un mail à ma cousine pour la prévenir pour Al. Je l'ai presque supplié de la faire dormir sur un fauteuil ou un lit de camp. **

**Ouch ça va lui faire mal à la Kate…**

**Je ne la connais pas mais j'imagine. On y va sinon on va être en retard…**

**Ok, on se voit tantôt… **

**Ok.**

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de Bio. Quand j'entrais en classe, Tanya était assise à ma place et Edward était déjà là. Je rêve maintenant elle me prenait ma place en cours ! Rrrrrrrrrrrr Je hais VRAIMENT cette fille. Je passais donc devant ma place habituelle pour aller une place derrière. Vous allez me dire pour une rangée, c'est pas grand-chose mais mince cette fille n'écoutait même pas en cours ! Bref, M BANNER arriva et le cours commença.

Je me concentrais sur les exercices que le prof m'avait donnés. Quand je vis la main de Tanya se poser sur la cuisse d'Edward. Tanya faisait monter sa main près des parties intimes de mon petit-ami. Celui-ci ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de continuer. Je baissais encore plus la tête pour ne plus avoir droit à ce spectacle… Si il se laissait toucher en classe, qu'est-ce qu'il me disait qu'il ne couchait pas avec elle à d'autres moments ? … NON, là je devenais parano mais j'étais blessée. J'attendais la fin de l'heure avec impatience. J'avais étude après mais bon au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter ça… D'ailleurs, dix minutes plus tard la cloche sonna. Il faisait beau dehors, je décidais donc d'aller étudier dehors. Je venais de m'asseoir quand je reçus un message.

**De : Edward 3**

_Hey,_

_Dsl pour tantot…_

_T ou ?_

Je verrouillais mon téléphone, sans avoir répondu, et le posa sur la table. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je sortis mon cours de math car c'est le cours où j'ai le plus difficile…

J'avais à peine ouvert mes cahiers que je vis quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de moi. Je voulus souffler mais me retint. Je ne serais jamais tranquille, apparemment on ne voulait pas me laisser étudier ces fichues mathématiques ! La personne en face de moi n'avait toujours pas parlé mais je reçus un sms.

**De : Edward 3**

_Tu peux lever la tête svp…_

Je relevais donc la tête. Je le vis regarder aux alentours, surement pour voir si personne ne nous regardait, et il s'avança vers moi. Au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je tournais la tête. Non mais, que croyait-il au juste ? Que j'allais l'embrasser alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il était à la limite de se faire branler par Tanya ! Il embrassa ma joue. Et quand il se releva, il semblait surpris.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Tu ne réponds pas à mes texto, tu refuses de m'embrasser…**

**Tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ?**

**Et bien non, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas…**

**Dans ce cas reviens me voir quand tu sauras…**

**Tu es sérieuse ? on a un moment pour nous et tu me dis de m'en aller…**

**Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Oh un moment mais une personne peut arriver à tout moment… **

**Euh ok. Tu viens toujours au match ?**

**Oui, je tiens toujours mes promesses… A tout à l'heure.**

Sur cette dernière parole, je replongeais dans mon étude.

À midi, je rejoins Rose et lui racontais l'épisode de Bio. Elle me dit que j'avais eu une très bonne réaction, elle a rajouté que si elle avait été à ma place : Tanya n'aurait plus de tête et Edward n'aurait plus de bijoux de famille. Malgré ce que je pensais, la journée était passée vite. On était d'ailleurs au dernier match de cette année. Il ne reste plus que 5 minutes et notre équipe menait le jeu. Et elle gagna…je vis Edward regardé dans ma direction et sourire.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour sortir des gradins, c'était un peu la fête. On prit 10 minutes pour sortir du « stade ». Et je vis Jacob, il s'arrêta, je fis un signe à Rose et m'avançais vers lui…

**Beau match**

**Ouais mais j'ai ENCORE perdu face à Cullen…**

**C'est comme ça que tu vois le fait que je sorte avec lui, une défaite ?**

**On peut dire ça…**

**Mon amitié ne te suffit donc pas ? Et puis je ne suis PAS un objet !**

**Peut-être ton amitié me suffirait-elle si ton choix n'était pas Cullen…**

**Si tu étais un vrai ami, tu me soutiendrais dans mes choix…**

**Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi bête ! Tu es surement un fichu pari pour ce type. MOI, je suis AMOUREUX de toi ! Tu n'es rien pour lui… tu t'es débarrassée de la naine et tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber les Cullen**

**Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu serais le seul à m'aimer… Et qui es- tu pour me dire quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qui te gène tant chez les Cullen ? Ils ne t'ont JAMAIS rien fait…**

**Je ne répondrais pas à ça dans un parking, Bella. on pourrait se voir chez toi. Enfin si ton copain te laisse faire.**

**Ok, à demain…**

Il me fit une bise sur la joue et il partit. Sa réflexion ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête mais je décidais de laisser tomber ça pour l'instant, j'y repenserais bien assez tôt…

**PDV Edward**

Lundi, j'avais réussi à convaincre ma belle de venir au match. En faisant le détour pour passer à mon cassier, j'avais croisé Tanya. On avait le même cours donc on fit le chemin ensemble et on avait bien rit, elle m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes de vacances. Quand on entra en classe, Bella était déjà à sa place et Tanya lui avait dit de bouger son gros cul de là. Je n'avais pas relevé. En même temps Bella est capable de se défendre seul et puis si je la défendais face à Tanya ma réputation serait M.O.R.T.E.

La semaine était passée rapidement, j'avais envoyé des messages à ma copine, mais ils restaient sans réponse. Nous étions vendredi, dernier match. Je commençais par bio, j'allais donc pouvoir parler avec Bella mais encore une fois mes plans étaient partis à la poubelle quand Tanya a décidé de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Durant le cours, elle avait remonté sa main près de ma verge. J'espérais que PERSONNE n'avait vu ça et encore moins ma chérie…

Après le cours, Bella se dépêcha de sortir. Je la vis sortir et s'asseoir à une table. Je lui envoyais un message, je la vis le lire et reposer son GSM bien trop vite. Elle ne me répondait pas délibérément. J'avais donc été me mettre devant elle, j'avais essayé de l'embrasser mais elle avait tourné la tête. GENIAL ! Maintenant elle ne voulait même plus m'embrasser… Je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait et elle m'a répondu que si je ne savais pas je pouvais partir et elle replongea son nez dans son cahier…

J'avoue que j'aurais dû repousser Tanya en bio mais si je l'avais fait, ce serait mon suicide social. Étais-je prêt à perdre ma réputation pour Bella ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne savais même pas si elle avait vu ça.

Le reste de la journée était passée en un éclair, on était à la mi-temps et on menait le jeu. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans mon vestiaire quand j'entendis Jacob parler.

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, ce mec s'est tapé la moitié de la ville et elle accepte de passer après toutes ces filles. Il doit surement se foutre d'elle et quand il aura couché avec, il la laissera tomber. Et je serais là pour la réconforter…**

Je me retournais et lui répondit.

**Elle ne sortira jamais avec toi… J'ai bien vu ta tactique : la faire culpabiliser pour qu'elle se sente tellement mal qu'elle finisse par sortir avec toi. Mec, c'est comme ça que tu la veux ? Pour que tu saches, je ne me fous pas d'elle tu devrais arrêter juger ce que tu ne connais pas. Surtout que de nous deux celui qui la voit comme un objet sexuel c'est bien toi. Et tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le match sinon tu vas perdre.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, j'entrais dans le vestiaire. Cette conversation, bien que petite, m'avait énervé… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me faire ça, j'essayais donc de me calmer pour continuer à mener le match…et c'est ce qu'on fit. Je me retournais vers les gradins et sourit à Bella. Elle sembla l'avoir vu mais ne me répondit pas. Il était temps que je repense à ce que j'avais fait, je n'aimais pas qu'elle m'en veuille, j'avais l'impression qu'elle doutait de nous ou peut-être de moi...

Quand je sortis du vestiaire, Rose était là et elle félicitait mon frère. Pour lui, c'était le dernier match au lycée…Elle se rendit compte de ma présence, elle perdit un peu son sourire.

**Félicitation Edward…**

**Merci Rosalie. Tu sais où est Bella ? **

**Elle parle avec Jacob…**

**Ah d'accord ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?**

**Eh bien oui. Et tu as de la chance qu'elle soit trop gentille parce que si Emmet m'avait fait CA il serait castré et la fille serait morte !**

**Elle a vu Tanya me toucher…**

**Elle a surtout vu que tu ne la pas repoussée !**

**Il faut que je lui parle !**

**Je te déconseille d'interrompre sa discussion avec Jacob…**

**Hum ok…**

J'attendais qu'une chose c'est qu'elle arrive, m'embrasse et me félicite pour ma victoire. Seulement quand elle arriva, elle félicita Emmet et elle m'embrassa sur la joue pour me féliciter… Merde je voulais lui parler mais surement pas devant TOUT le monde. Elle dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas à la soirée car Jacob lui rendait visite demain. Quoi ce chien allait chez elle ! Il devait forcément avoir une idée en tête… S'il la touchait, je le défoncerais. Rose la raccompagna à sa voiture. Elle ne m'avait même pas fait la bise…

**Tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça avant demain parce que connaissant le quileute, il n'hésitera pas à donner TOUT ce qu'il a pour l'avoir.**

**T'inquiètes, je vais chez elle ! Hors de question que ce chien lui parle alors qu'on est en froid…**

**Tu ne devrais pas faire ton jaloux…**

**Je vais essayer…**

Je partis donc chez Bella. Je garais ma voiture devant chez elle et allais toquer à sa porte… Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle me regarda surprise. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais je le fis à sa place.

**Faut qu'on parle. **

**Euh oui. Entre … Tu peux t'asseoir.**

**Merci.**

**De quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**Du fait que tu as vu Tanya me toucher…**

**Oh, j'ai surtout remarqué que TU ne la repoussais pas…**

**Tu connais Tanya, lui dire non revient à se tuer socialement…**

**Ah donc toi tu peux être jaloux de Jacob et lui dévoilé notre relation à la figure mais pour ce qui est de Tanya, il ne faut rien faire…**

Je vis quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, on aurait dit de la déception… En réfléchissant, elle faisait beaucoup d'effort par rapport à mes relations alors que moi je petais une casse. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre mais je ne voulais pas perdre ma réputation non plus…

**Tu savais que ça pourrais arriver Bella, c'est ma réputation…**

**Oui mais il me semblait qu'on était ensemble… ça veut dire que si tu devais coucher avec elle pour garder ta réputation intacte, tu le ferais ?**

J'étais soufflé par sa réponse, mais sa réflexion était légitime. Est-ce que je coucherais avec une autre fille pour ma réputation ? Peut-être mais le comprendrait-elle…

**Merci pour ta réponse, tu peux rentrer chez toi…**

Elle se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine. J'étais choqué, je n'avais rien dit du tout. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je la retins par le bras mais elle ne se retourna pas pour la cause…

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Regarde-moi…**

**Je veux dire que je ne veux pas sortir avec un mec en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance. Et encore moins quelqu'un qui coucherais avec d'autre fille juste pour préserver sa fichue réputation. Et de toute évidence tu n'es pas prêt à abandonner cette réputation…**

**Attends, tu me quittes ?**

J'allais avoir ma réponse quand on toqua à sa porte, et merde. J'avais garé ma voiture un peu plus loin de chez elle. Je tuerais la personne qui nous interrompait. Elle allait surement me quitter, elle ne supporterait pas ça. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Alors que je ne supporte déjà pas qu'un mec lui parle, alors qu'un autre la touche…

Elle alla regarder par la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était. Quand elle revint vers moi, elle me prit par la main et me désigna l'étage. Je montais. J'entendis qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Il me semble avoir entendu la voix de Jacob…

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, il fallait que je te parle !**

**Des Cullen ? pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ?**

**Parce qu'il m'ont TOUT pris, tu m'as laissé tomber pour eux… et maintenant tu sors avec l'autre.**

**Ils ne m'ont pas éloignés de toi Jacob, j'ai juste grandit ! Et puis j'ai le droit de choisir avec qui je sors…**

**Ah ouais, et bien Cullen m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne s'intéressait à toi que pour le cul, alors qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? Je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui !**

MERDE, je n'entendais plus rien. Ce mec est vraiment prêt à tout pour l'avoir, même s'il doit mentir. Il était hors de questions que je la perde suite à ses mensonge alors je descendis. Quand il me vit il perdit un peu son sourire et Bella me regarda bizarrement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Bella ne pleure pas, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de tort mais JAMAIS je n'aurais parié pour coucher avec toi. Ce mec veut juste te faire de la peine pour pouvoir t'avoir pour lui… Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je…**

Bella essaya de s'exprimer mais Jacob l'a coupa pour lui dire des choses qu'elle savait déjà.

**Pourquoi te croirait-elle ? Bella, tu savais qu'il avait parié qu'il arriverait à t'embrasser ? Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas recommencer ?**

Je baissais la tête, je savais que c'est à ce moment que tout ce jouait pour notre relation. Si elle ne disait rien à Jacob, alors c'est qu'elle ne m'avait rien pardonné ! Je lui avais pris la main pendant ce petit échange mais après les paroles de Jacob, je l'avais lâchée pour qu'elle puisse faire son choix. Je fus surpris de sentir sa main se faufiler dans la mienne. Elle regardait son ami méchamment.

**Oui, je le savais ! Tu t'es bien renseigné, dis-moi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : Je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec toi, tu es comme mon frère. Arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Et quand bien même Edward aurait fait le pari de coucher avec moi, c'est moi qui choisirai de coucher avec !**

À la fin de son discours, je la regardais. Elle était essoufflée. J'étais tout de même étonné qu'elle lui parle comme ça. Mais j'étais heureux peut-être qu'elle ne me quitterait pas.

**J'y crois pas ! Il t'a retourné le cerveau ! Tu te fais manipuler… Ne me dit pas que tu lui as déjà donné ta virginité ? **

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses !**

**Tu me déçois. Bravo Bella, tu viens de devenir une de ses putains !**

S'en était trop ! J'observais Bella et ces paroles l'avaient blessée. Il était hors de question que ce trou duc s'en prenne à elle à cause de moi !

**Écoutes moi bien Black. Je n'ai pas parié que j'arriverai à coucher avec Bella et je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je ne la forcerais JAMAIS, tu m'entends JAMAIS, à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ! **

**Je ne t'ai pas parlé !**

Il regarda Bella avec un regard plein de dégoût, et il dit.

**Tu ferais mieux de resté vierge et de t'éloigner de ce mec. Il est toxique, je ne te reconnais pas…**

Bella qui avait baissé la tête, la releva aussitôt. Sa main quitta la mienne, elle regarda Jacob, le prit par l'oreille et l'emmena vers la porte.

**Je t'emmerde, Jake. Je n'ai pas changé. Et je fais ce que JE veux. Ce qui te gêne c'est que ce n'est pas à toi que je voudrais donner ma virginité ! Je ne suis pas une putain. Et tu sais quoi ? Reviens me parler quand tu me RESPECTERAS ! Maintenant, tu SORS de chez moi.**

Elle le poussa dehors. Et ferma la porte. Elle revint vers moi et me regarda. J'attendais qu'elle parle.

**Tu JURES que je ne suis pas un pari ?**

**Je le jure Bella…**

Je m'avançais vers elle et voulu prendre son visage entre mes mains mais elle les repoussa… J'étais un peu vexé mais nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation…

**Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.**

**Réfléchir à quoi ?**

**À nous, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te voir proche d'autres filles. Au début, j'avoue que le secret me paressait bien mais plus j'y réfléchi plus je me dis que ça va être compliqué…**

**On peut toujours se voir non ?**

**Je ne préfère pas, de toute façon on doit étudier. **

**Hum tu n'es pas sérieuse, je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'aux vacances pour t'embrasser… Tu es ma copine…**

**Excuse-moi mais regarde comment tu parles à Jacob ou encore à Mike, et puis regarde comment tu te comportes avec les filles du lycée. Tu me demandes de te regarder flirter, si pas plus, avec les filles qui me mènent la vie dure à l'école…**

**Bella, je t'en prie…**

**Non, c'est ça ou c'est fini Edward. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne renonceras pas à ta réputation…**

**Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…**

**Tu supposes bien !**

**Puis-je au moins t'embrasser une dernière fois ?**

**Oui…**

Je me penchais et l'embrassais délicatement. J'essayais de faire passer TOUT ce que je ressentais dans ce baiser. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui c'était reculée bien trop vite.

**Je te laisse alors…**

**Oui et bonne merde pour les examens…**

**Euh toi aussi…**

J'étais triste et déçu par cette conversation. Implicitement, elle me demandait de faire un choix entre ma réputation et ma relation avec elle. Quand je rentrais chez moi je réfléchissais encore. Je devais en parler avec Jasper, après tout il était mon meilleur ami…

**À : Jasper**

_Re _

_Besoin de parler…_

**De : Jasper**

_J'arrive…_

J'étais soulagé qu'il accepte de venir, ça veut dire qu'il n'était pas avec Maria et que j'avais un peu de chance aujourd'hui. Je me mis à l'aise, il avait la clef et il savait où me trouver… Quand il arriva, j'étais couché sur mon lit…

**Hey, de quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**De Bella…**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Elle a vu Tanya me toucher, et elle ne veut pas me voir avec d'autres filles. **

**Elle te demande de choisir entre ta réputation et elle ?**

**Non ! Mais je sens que je dois faire un choix…Elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit jusqu'aux vacances. Et en plus, Jacob essaie de sortir avec…**

**Je pense que tu dois te poser deux questions d'abord, si tu es prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse. Ensuite, si tu es prêt à subir les réflexions et les coups durs avec elle.**

**Hum , j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Merci mec. Et toi avec ma sœur ?**

**RIEN ! mais je dois réfléchir aussi à tout ça mais en ce moment je ne la reconnais plus… **

**T'es pas le seul ! Sa nouvelle amie lui retourne complètement la tête…**

**C'est surement ça… Je peux rester ici ce soir ?**

**Ouais pas de soucis ! Tu connais la maison…**

Je me couchais et réfléchi à ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Je pris surement la décision la plus dure de ma vie mais bon. Je m'endormis avec une idée en tête. La nuit porte conseil parait-il ?

* * *

_Alors? Ca vous a plu? _

_J' attend vos avis et vos hypothèses!_

_Une review ne coute rien!_

_j'essayerai de reposter la semaine prochaine MAIS je ne promet rien car je dois aller chez quelqu'un pour avoir internet, désolé._

_Bisous..._


	20. chapitre 19

_Salut tout le monde,_

_me revoici. Désolée du retard mais j'ai de gros problèmes personnels donc je ne sais pas poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais. je vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre._

**L'inconnue:**_ la fiction n'est pas finie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais simplement pas poster aussi souvent que je le veux  
_

_Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre!_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'avais passé mon week-end à ruminer tout ce que j'avais entendu. Je savais à présent qu'Edward ne renoncerait pas à sa réputation pour notre relation, mais étais-je prête à endurer tout ce qui disait sur les prouesses sexuelles de mon copain ?

Je devais en parler à quelqu'un, j'envoyais donc un message à Rosalie.

**À : Rose**

_Salut_

_On peut se voir ?_

_Besoin de parler…_

**De : Rose**

_Pas de soucis on se retrouve au café de Port Angeles dans 30 min…_

**À : Rose**

_Ook à tantôt_

J'étais heureuse qu'elle accepte. J'allais donc me préparer vite fait, mon père était parti pêcher. Je lui laissais tout de même un mot au cas où je rentrerai après lui.

_Je suis partie avec Rosalie, je serais vite revenue._

_Bisous…_

Je pris ma camionnette et parti vers Port Angeles. Quand j'arrivais, Rose était déjà là. Elle se leva et on se fit la bise. Et on s'assit. Je commandais un cacao chaud (je ne l'aime pas froid). Nos commandes arrivée, on commença à parler.

** Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, un dimanche ?**

** J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce week-end et je ne sais pas quoi faire par rapport à Edward…**

** Oh, tu l'aimes ?**

**Oui**

**Est-ce que tu pourras supporter sa réputation de play boy, si votre relation reste secrète ?**

** Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même plus envie que ça soit un secret. Alice me hait déjà alors un peu plus un peu moins…**

** Je comprends mais ça ne va pas être facile pour lui de renoncer à ce qu'il a construit.**

**Je le conçois mais je ne serais pas capable de le regarder coucher avec d'autres filles…**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il ira jusque-là. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça pour l'instant, les examens arrivent et tu y repenseras après.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'Edward le voit de cet œil-là mais je suppose que tu as raison… je dois me concentrer sur mes révisions…**

**En parlant de révision, on pourrait réviser les math ensemble ainsi que l'histoire ?**

**Oui pas de soucis, on s'entraidera comme ça. On fait ça mercredi et vendredi ?**

**On fait ça. Je suis désolée mais je dois rentrer, ma très chère mère a décidé de faire un repas familial…**

**Wow t'as l'air très enthousiasmée par ce repas… je te souhaite un bon amusement…**

**Ha Ha merci de ta sollicitude Bella…**

On se fit la bise et je repartis vers ma camionnette. Quand je rentrais, mon père était déjà là et je fus surprise de voir que le diner était prêt et mis sur la table. Je bougeais ma veste et m'avançais vers la cuisine. Je fis un bisou sur la joue de mon père.

** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ? et par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait à manger ?**

** Non, c'est moi.**

Je me retournais, et je fus surprise de voir une autre femme que moi dans la cuisine et dans la maison. Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père n'était JAMAIS sorti avec une autre femme. Et il en avait encore moins ramené à la maison. Je le regardais avec de gros yeux.

** Oh Bella. Je te présente Sue.**

** Enchantée. Ton père m'a tellement parlé de toi…**

** Oh enchantée aussi même si je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous…**

**Et bien Bell's, assieds-toi et manges avec nous.**

Je m'assis et mangea. La truite de Sue était simplement DE-LI-CIEUSE. On parla beaucoup pendant le souper. J'appris donc à connaitre la copine de mon père. Ça faisait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'Edward et de voir sourire mon père. Je montais tôt. Je voulais finir mon livre, il devait me rester 50 pages. Je l'aurais donc fini dans une demi-heure. Je reposais mon livre et m'endormis. Demain allais être une dure journée, j'allais devoir tenir le coup et ne pas craquer face au parole de mon petit-ami.

On était lundi, je me levais et m'apprêtais. Je pris la route vers l'école. La première chose que je fis en arrivant est d'aller à la toilette, j'allais dans celle où était le mur consacré à Edward. Quelque chose de nouveau était écrit, c'était l'écriture de Tanya.

_Eddy et moi c'est reparti, on s'est bien amusé ce week-end ! On a fait l'amour pour fêter sa victoire…_

Voir ce mot me fit un pincement au cœur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'était vrai. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Pour ça, je devrais attendre la 4e heure de cours.

La matinée était passée lentement, mais l'heure de Bio était enfin arrivée. Je m'assis à ma place et je fus vite rejointe par Edward. Quand Tanya arriva et qu'elle me vit à côté de « son chéri », elle vit rouge. Elle s'approcha furieusement de moi.

**Dégage ton cul de phoque de là ou je te fais dégager !**

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Edward le fit à ma place…

**Elle n'a pas à dégager, c'est sa place. Si c'est pour venir à côté de moi pour tenter de me branler alors que tu ne me fais aucun effet, tu peux retourner à ta place. Et pour ce qui de ta remarque sur le fessier de Bella, tu ferais mieux de regarder le tien d'abord parce que Bella a un cul parfait. Sur ce va à ta place et fous nous la paix…**

Le visage de Tanya c'est décomposé au fur et à mesure du discours d'Edward. Elle me regarda méchamment, ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait des représailles. Quand elle fut partie, je regardais mon amoureux avec surprise et interrogation. Il dû le voir car il me murmura : _« j'ai fait mon choix_ _»._ Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il me choisissait moi plutôt que sa réputation ? Je n'en savais rien mais je décidais de suivre le conseil de Rosalie et de laisser passer les examens. Je me concentrais donc sur mon étude. La classe se finit et je rangeais mes affaires. J'allais donc au réfectoire. Je fus surprise de voir Edward venir s'asseoir à notre table et non à celle des sportifs, je fus encore plus surprise de le voir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et je ne fus pas la seule, ce fus Emmet qui réagis le premier.

**Wow t'es tombé malade ou quoi ?**

**Non, tu sais que maman ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir si j'avais été malade.**

**Alors, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Tu réponds à Tanya, tu t'assois à notre table ?**

C'était moi qui avais parlé sur ce coup là. Il me regardait à présent, ces yeux pétillaient d'une drôle de lueur.

**Hé bien, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé. Je t'ai choisi. **

**Tu rigoles ? Je t'avais demandé du temps.**

**On sait tous les 2 que c'est cette réputation que je voulais préserver qui nous séparait. Alors, j'ai choisi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

**Si mais pas au prix de ton bonheur…**

Il me regarda surprit. Il allait répliquer mais il fut devancer par Rose.

**Vous devriez aller parler de ça ailleurs… pour que ça reste entre vous 2…**

**Tu as raison, tu veux bien qu'on sorte, Bella ?**

**Oui allons-y.**

On se leva et on se dirigea vers la lisière. On s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre.

**Je suis heureux avec toi. Ma réputation était juste un plus mais même si j'ai douté, tu es bien plus importante que ça…**

**En es-tu sur ? Je ne veux pas que tu me reproches ce choix…**

**Je ne te reprocherais rien. Est-ce que la période de réflexion et d'abstinence est finie ?**

Il me regardait avec douceur et sa demande avait le ton de l'amusement. Tout en restant sérieux. Je décidais que lui montrer serait bien mieux que de lui répondre. Alors, je mis ma main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne et je l'embrassais. Je ne l'avais JAMAIS embrassé comme ça. Il sembla apprécié aussi car vint se placer au-dessus de moi durant notre baiser, sa main était passée en-dessous de mon t-shirt et il me caressait le ventre. J'aimais le rapprochement qu'on était en train d'avoir mais il s'arrêta bien trop tôt à mon goût et à son goût aussi si on en croit le grognement qui sorti de sa bouche. Vous devez-vous demander pourquoi on a arrêté ? Et bien parce qu'il vient juste de sonner.

J'étais bien là, juste avec Edward. Nous avions encore des choses à régler. On s'apprêtait à se lever quand mon téléphone sonna.

**De : Rose**

_Les prof font un arrêt de travail._

_On recommence à 14h25_

_Bisouuuus_

**C'est qui ?**

**Euh…Rose. Il y a un arrêt de travail, on retourne en classe pour 14h25…**

**Génial…**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je mis ma main sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement. Non je ne suis pas folle mais il fallait qu'on parle et c'était le moment où jamais alors autant le faire maintenant, non ? Il me regardait surpris, il attendait des explications.

**Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses…**

**Euh d'accord, de quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya… tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pourrait me faire mal de voir ça ?**

**SI mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolé Bella.**

**J'accepte tes excuses mais comment puis-je savoir si je peux avoir confiance en toi ?**

**Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place mais sache que je ne ferais RIEN qui pourrait te blesser de nouveau. Je ferais TOUT pour avoir ta confiance mais je suppose que ça se fera avec le temps…**

**Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

**Ça parait évident, il est hors de question qu'on continue à se cacher. Je suis prêt à défendre ce que nous avons…**

**Moi aussi mais ton fan club va me haïr…**

**Oui et moi Mike me hait déjà et techniquement ma chérie, mon fan club ne t'aime déjà pas beaucoup…**

**Tu as raison ça ne vas surement pas changer grand-chose. À part pour Alice…**

**On s'en fiche de ma sœur. Elle fera sa petite crise et ça lui passera…**

**J'ai quand même un peu peur de ce que je vais subir à l'école**

**On surmontera ça ensemble…**

Il semblait convaincu mais j'avais encore quelques doutes. Je supposais qu'ils s'estomperaient le temps. Enfin, de toute façon se serait bientôt les vacances, j'aurais donc 2 mois de tranquillité sans école, sans remarques. Ces 2 mois serviront à solidifier mon couple avec Edward. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le baiser d'Edward.

**Arrêtes de réfléchir, on va y arriver. **

**Si tu le dis. Vivement les vacances**

**J'ai hâte aussi, là-bas on aura que ma sœur à supporter.**

**On devrait y aller, il est déjà 14h20**

**Tu as raison**

Il m'aida à me lever et on avança vers l'école. On était presqu'arrivé quand il me poussa contre un arbre pour m'embrasser. J'aimais ça et je savais que la partie allait être difficile mais ça en valait le coup. On se dirigeait donc vers nos classes. J'avais cours d'histoire avec Rose, je m'assis donc à côté d'elle car elle avait du mal avec la critique et c'est ce que nous révisions aujourd'hui. Le cours se termina rapidement, je me dépêchais d'aller aux toilettes. Rose m'y rejoindrai car elle devait poser une question à la prof. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand Tanya et sa bande de pimbêche entrèrent, elles me regardèrent avec un regard qui fait froid dans le dos et elles ne me laissaient pas sortir. Tanya prit la parole.

**Alors comme ça Bella la Baleine se fait défendre par MON copain. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il t'a défendu ? Tu ne ressembles à rien, même si tu t'habilles un peu mieux. Je vais te donner un conseil : ELOIGNE TOI DE MON MEC ! Sinon tu vas morfler.**

Elle avait pointé son doigt vers moi et elle était à la limite de me frapper, je pense… En temps normal, j'aurais eu peur de Tanya mais je n'appréciais pas la façon dont elle s'appropriait les choses ! Edward était mon petit-ami. En temps normal, j'aurais baissé la tête et me serait tue mais PAS aujourd'hui.

**Il me trouve surement une chose que tu n'as pas : le NATUREL. Edward et toi, c'est fini depuis longtemps et maintenant il est avec moi. Inutile de me menacer, tout ne t'appartient pas et ne tourne pas autour de toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi SORTIR !**

Elle et ses copines étaient scotchées, j'en profitais donc pour passer. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et envoyais un message à Rosalie pour la prévenir.

**À : Rose**

Suis partie,

On se voit demain.

Bisous …

Je rentrais donc chez moi. Je décidais d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ma boite mail, au cas où ma cousine m'aurait répondu. Et la connaissant, elle ne laisserait pas ça en suspens. J'allumais mon ordi et mis mon adresse et mon mot de passe. J'avais 5 nouveaux messages dont un de ma cousine ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

**De : Léa**

_Hey,_

_Alors comment va cousine ? Les examens, ben on les étudie. Pas le choix sinon pas de sortie shopping pendant 1MOIS, la mort quoi !_

_Bref, tu peux compter sur moi pour réserver notre vieux lit de camp pour la Kate et la plus petite chambre pour les 2. D'ailleurs, je VEUX des explications. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne peux pas attendre les vacances pour savoir et puis il faut que je pense à l'accueil qu'elles méritent !_

_Tu as AUSSI des choses à m'expliquer pour ta relation avec Edward ! Mais bon, tu m'expliqueras ça dans 3 semaine parce que sinon le mail va être TROP long à lire. Et tu SAIS comme j'AIME ça ! :p_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

_Gros bisous, ta cousine chérie ;)_

_P.S. : je sors toujours avec Matt 3_

** Message reçu le 11 juin 2012 à 14h00**

Je souris en lisant son mail, je reconnaissais TOTALEMENT ma cousine. Elle était vraiment sadique mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Elle sortait avec Matt depuis nos 14ans c'est-à-dire depuis 3ans. Léa et moi étions nées le même jour avec une heure d'écart. C'est donc une date facile à retenir. Je réfléchis un instant à ma réponse et commençais à taper mon mail.

**À : Léa**

_Salut,_

_Je vais bien et toi ? Je suppose que tu vas VRAIMENT te mettre à étudier, tu ne survivras JAMAIS à un mois sans shopping. J'ai hâte de te revoir, ça sera autre chose que de se voir vite fait en cachette de mon père ;)_

_Pour ce qui est d'Alice. La situation à dégénérer. Si tu veux j'ai voulu changer ma façon de m'habiller et tu connais Alice, elle a cette façon de me prendre pour une incapable. Elle pensait qu'elle savait mieux que moi. Bref, elle a arrangé un rendez-vous. Le lendemain, je suis partie avec Rosalie autant te dire que ça ne lui a pas plu. Et i semaines, elle m'a dit que je ne m'intéressais à elle que pour son argent. Et ainsi de suite. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une pauvresse et elle a essayé de faire en sorte que je me retrouve seule. En gros, elle se comporte comme une garce. Du coup, tu comprendras qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole. Je suis assez d'accord pour ton plan de faire dormir la Kate sur le lit de camp, le canapé serait TROP confortable. Je t'adore, tu as de ces idées, j'attends de vois l'accueil que tu leur réserve !_

_Je te raconterai TOUT pour Edward !_

_À dans 3 semaines,_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde_

** Message envoyé le 11 juin 2012 à 16h30**

Après ça, je coupais mon ordinateur. Je relisais mon cours de math et essayais de refaire quelques exercices sur la matière que j'avais compris. Ensuite, je fis à manger pour mon père et moi et allais me coucher.

Le reste de la semaine se passa **presque** sans encombre et je dis bien presque parce qu'il y a eu quelques histoires. Mon après-midi révision avec Rosalie s'était très bien passé, elle m'a expliqué les math et MIRACLE, j'ai TOUT compris. Si si, je vous assure ! Cependant, j'étais étonnée de ne pas encore avoir eu de nouvelles d'Alice, mais bon comme on dit : **« Pas de nouvelles, Bonnes nouvelles ! ».** Nous étions vendredi, et Edward devait venir me chercher ce matin car mon pick-up était en révision. Je l'attendais devant chez moi, il arriva 2 minutes plus tard. Je m'avançais donc vers lui et l'embrassais pour lui dire bonjour. Il m'ouvrit la portière. Ce mec était un VRAI gentleman. Il était au petit soin, il savait que l'histoire avec Tanya me restait en tête. On parlait tout le long du chemin de choses et d'autres, je lui expliquais les intentions de ma cousine et il rit. On s'imaginait déjà nos vacances, il n'était JAMAIS parti sur l'île où vivait ma cousine, il avait donc hâte. Nous étions à peine sortis de la voiture que ce que je redoutais arriva. Alice se dirigeait vers nous d'un pas rageur ! Elle se posta devant moi et me montra du doigt.

**TOI ! Tu n'as vraiment pas tardé à mettre la main sur mon frère ! Alors que lui as-tu demandé hein ?!**

**Rien du tout, Al ! Et je tiens à te signaler que ça fait bientôt 2 mois que je sors avec Bella. Alors ta réflexion est mal placée…**

**Oh et comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas au courant ! Je vous signale que je suis ta sœur Edward et ta meilleure amie, Bella !**

Je fus choquée par sa réplique ma meilleure amie ? Il me semblait que nous ne l'étions plus ! Edward semblait vouloir répondre mais je posais ma main sur son bras.

**Tu te fiche de moi ? il me semblait que nous n'étions plus amies ! Et puis, tu étais tellement persuadée que c'était mal, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Comme la mauvaise amie que je suis !**

**Je ne te crois pas, il est impossible que tu m'ais caché CA alors que nous étions toujours amie !**

**Je ne te faisais déjà plus confiance ! Pour preuve, Rose, elle le savait ! Alors arrête ton char ! Ce qui t'énerve, c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir caser ta nouvelle amie avec ton frère. **

**Tu sais que ça ne durera pas Bella ! Tu n'es rien ! **

**Je t'emmerde ! Tu sais quoi ne me parle plus jusqu'aux vacances, déjà que je vais devoir te SUPPORTER pendant les 2 mois. Alors garde tes réflexions. Bye Alice…**

J'étais énervée. Et ça allait être comme ça pendant les 2 mois, ça promet. Edward me suivait de près, à un moment je me sentie poussée et passé une porte. Je fus plaquée contre un mur. Et je vis Edward, me sourire.

**Putain, j'aime quand tu t'énerves.**

**Ha ha , tu fais dans l'humour ?**

**Pas du tout, tu te serais vue. **

**Hmmm hmmm**

**Tu étais un peu jalouse du petit truc de ma sœur avec sa Kate**

**Évidement ! Tu attires toutes les filles et tu sors avec la plus banale de toute.**

**Tu n'es PAS banale. Tu es ma copine !**

**Mais…**

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant ! OH mon dieu ! Ce que j'avais hâte d'être en vacances ! Je pourrais enfin me montrer avec lui !

* * *

_TADAAAA,_

_alors ce chapitre vous a plu?_

_j'attends vos avis!_

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais reposter mais je n'abandonne pas!_

_A la prochaine,_

_gros bisous..._


	21. chapitre 20

_Coucou à vous,_

_Je suis en examen, mais voici un chapitre. J'aime beaucoup voir vos réactions._

_Beaucoup rêvent de tuer Alice, rassurer vous dans ce chapitre aucune haine. Enfin j'espère._

_Je vous laisse avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire._

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

**PDV Bella_  
_**

Les examens étaient enfin finis, c'était la fin de la période la plus stressante de ma vie ! Je n'avais pas vu mon copain des 2 semaines d'examens. On allait donc profiter des 3 jours de délibération pour partir à Seattle. Edward m'emmenait voir un match de foot comme il me l'avait promis, nous fêterons aussi nos 2 mois de relations. Une relation avec beaucoup de haut et de bas, pour l'instant plus de bas mais bon. J'avais passé mon temps à éviter Alice ainsi que Tanya et ses groupies ! Je n'avais pas envie d'une énième confrontation avec ces personnes, et puis je ne voyais plus quoi répondre à leurs accusations stupides. J'espère que l'accueil de ma cousine pour Alice serait si froid qu'elle se calmerait. Je partirais pour l'île après la remise des bulletins et les Cullen nous y rejoindraient 2 semaines plus tard, le temps de trouver un kot pour Emmet et de l'inscrire dans l'université de son choix. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée d'être séparée aussi longtemps d'Edward mais bon, les retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit alors j'imagine que c'est vrai ! Et puis, je serai plutôt occupée à raconter mes histoires à Léa et à préparer l'accueil de ma « meilleure amie » et de sa nouvelle amie.

Je préparais donc mon sac pour partir à Seattle ainsi que ma valise pour mes vacances. Je finissais à peine de fermer mon sac qu'on sonna à la porte. Je descendis avec mon sac et le posais à côté de l'armoire à chaussures. J'ouvris la porte et fus surprise de voir Jacob devant chez moi. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle depuis le dernier match, le soir où je l'avais mis dehors. Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il me dicte ma conduite et encore moins qu'il m'insulte de pute, il se prenait pour je ne sais qui et je détestais ça ! Je ne fis qu'entrouvrir la porte, je ne le laisserai pas entrer. Je lui demandais, un peu froidement.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je venais m'excuser pour les paroles déplacées que j'ai eue envers toi i semaines. Je peux entrer ?**

**Euh d'accord mais pas longtemps je dois partir…**

**Oui je sais ton père a dit au mien que tu partais à Seattle. D'ailleurs tu pars avec qui ?**

**Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! De quoi veux-tu parler d'autre ?**

**Je voulais te dire que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais un jour tu seras ma petite-amie.**

**Jacob, il est inutile d'attendre, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. JAMAIS ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.**

**Je suis sure que si nous avions des rendez-vous, on aurait une chance ! Tu en as bien donné une à Edward !**

**Attends, tu penses qu'Edward et moi c'est fini ? **

**Évidemment, tu ne peux pas être restée avec lui…**

Il avait vraiment l'air convaincu de ce qu'il disait. J'imaginais déjà sa réaction quand je lui dirais que je sortais toujours avec Edward. Quand on parle du loup, je reçus un message de mon amoureux.

**De : Edward 3**

_Slt ma Belle,_

_Tu es prête pour 2 jours en amoureux ?_

_Je serais là dans 10 minutes._

_Bisous !_

**À : Edward 3**

_JE suis prete, Jacob est là. Il pense qu'on n'est plus ensemble._

_Il me propose d'aller en rendez-vous avec lui !_

_Hate que t'arrive, suis embarrassée…_

_Pas de GSM au volant !_

Je verrouillais mon téléphone et le mis dans mon sac. Je regardais mon « amis » et lui dis.

**Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes suppositions stupides. Et tu ferais mieux de partir.**

**Attends, tu es en train de dire que tu es toujours avec CULLEN. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je ne rigole pas ! Je suis avec Edward et tu devrais l'ACCEPTER ! Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de partir parce que mon copain ne va pas tarder à arriver !**

**Oh, ben tiens. Tu vois bien que tu changes, tu préfères un mec à tes amis !**

**Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas objectif, tu voudrais que je sois exclusivement pour toi ! J'ai une vie Jacob et je commence à la vivre et si tu n'es pas content cesse de venir me voir !**

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand on toqua 3 coups à ma porte, c'était le code pour Edward. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand je vis Edward, je souris. Il se baissa et il m'embrassa tendrement. Il se redressa et me dit.

**Alors où est ton sac ?**

**Juste ici.**

Il le prit, et alla le mettre dans sa voiture. Je me retournais donc vers Jacob. Je vis à son visage qu'il était surpris et à ses yeux qu'il était en colère.

**Ton père sait que tu pars avec un mec à Seattle ?**

**Oui, il le sait. **

**Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant la rentrée.**

**Tu supposes bien, en réalité on ne se reverra pas tant que tu ne me respecteras pas.**

Je le poussais un peu dehors et fermais ma porte à clef. Je me retournais vers lui pour lui faire la bise et quand je voulus m'écarter, il me rapprocha de lui et mis sa bouche près de mon oreille et il murmura.

**Je te respecte. Sache juste que ce mec n'est pas pour toi. Je t'avais dit la même chose pour la naine et regardes où en est votre relation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tromperai cette fois ! Edward Cullen n'est PAS l'homme d'une seule femme, tu vas vite déchanter. J'espère que ces vacances vont te permettre de réfléchir. Je serais là pour ramasser les morceaux.**

Et il s'éloigna de moi. Ses paroles m'avaient touchée mais je croyais en ma relation avec Edward. Je devais admettre que Jacob se donnait beaucoup trop de mal pour me faire douter. Ne pouvait-il pas respecter mes choix ? Non, il était bien trop jaloux pour faire la part des choses et voir que je suis heureuse. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de mon amoureux et montais. À peine fus-je montée qu'il démarrait. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me la caressa. Il me regarda un instant et dit sur un ton taquin.

**Je déteste quand tu mets des bas ! **

En effet, je portais une tunique en laine blanche avec des bas nylons noirs. Je lui souris et dis.

**Fallait bien que j'en mette sinon j'aurais eu froid…**

**Je t'aurais réchauffé ! Mais bon j'avoue que j'aime quand tu t'habilles comme ça…**

**Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?**

**Parce que tu es simplement MAGNIFIQUE et que ça te va très bien. Le seul point négatif, c'est que tous les mecs vont te mater !**

**Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi. Mais merci du compliment…**

**C'est toujours un plaisir !**

J'étais assez étonnée qu'il ne pose pas de questions à propos de la visite de Jacob, ça devait vraiment être un gros effort pour lui. J'appréciais l'effort. Je décidais donc de parler du programme de nos 2 jours.

**Alors quel est le programme ?**

**On va d'abord aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel, on va se changer puis on ira au stade. Demain, on se lève quand on veut et on traine un peu dans Seattle puis on repart pour être à l'heure à la remise des bulletins.**

**Ça va ce n'est pas trop charger ! On arrive vers quelle heure à Seattle ?**

**Je dirai dans une heure. Tu** **pars directement après la remise des bulletins ?**

**Hum oui je pense, j'ai mon avion à 20h et la remise est à 15h. Il faut le temps d'aller à Seattle…**

**Ah d'accord…**

Je sentais qu'il était un peu déçu et triste qu'on ne puisse pas se voir avant mon départ. J'eus soudainement une idée. Il me semblait que mon père m'avait dit qu'il ne saurait pas m'accompagner à l'aéroport, peut-être qu'Edward pourrait venir avec Rose et Emmet pour me dire au revoir. J'enverrais un message à mon père pour être sure, je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à mon chéri parce qu'il était clair que mon père ne voudrait pas d'Edward à l'aéroport. Que voulez-vous ? Il aurait largement préféré Jacob. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et je continuais de penser à mon idée. J'avais dû m'assoupir car je sentis Edward me secouer un peu la cuisse. Je relevais la tête et le regardais avec un regard interrogatif.

**Nous sommes arrivés, on est bientôt à l'hôtel.**

**D'accord et après avoir déposé nos affaires ?**

**Hum tu te changes et on va vers le stade.**

**Ça va être pas être trop juste ?**

**Non je ne pense pas si tu te dépêches de te changer, il y a moyen qu'on ne tombe pas dans les embouteillages.**

**Merci, tu ne me mets du tout la pression ! Tu sais comment parler aux filles toi…**

**Je rigole ma chérie tu as une heure pour te changer…**

À la fin de sa phrase, il me secoua un peu la cuisse. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se gara devant l'hôtel. On m'ouvrit la porte et on sortit nos bagages de coffres. NON mais je rêve où il m'a emmené dans un hôtel 4 étoiles ! Je jure que j'allais le rembourser. Je détestais être servie, c'est ce genre de chose qui fait penser aux autres que je ne m'intéresse qu'à son argent. Mais bon, je savais déjà que c'était peine perdue avec Edward. Je pensais déjà aux choses que je lui ferais découvrir en vacance. Bref, je fus sortie de mes pensées quand je sentis la main de mon amoureux me pousser légèrement vers l'entrée de cet hôtel splendide. Edward se posta à l'accueil et appuya sur la petite sonnette pour attirer l'attention de la bimbo blonde qui était en train de raconter sa vie à on ne sait qui. Elle se retourna et elle regarda mon copain avec un regard plutôt appréciateur. Vous devez vous doutez qu'elle a raccroché subito presto. Pfff tellement prévisible ! Elle se posta donc devant nous et nous dit.

**Que puis-je faire pour faire pour vous servir ?**

Mon Dieu ! Elle avait la voix d'une de ces filles qui répond aux appels du téléphone rose. En gros sa voix me dégoutait !

**J'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen.**

**Hum, je vous donne votre clef.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et nous quittions rapidement l'accueil pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. À peine les portes fusent-elles clauses que je décidais de lui parler de cette extravagance !

**Tu peux me dire pourquoi nous sommes dans un hôtel aussi prestigieux ?**

**Tout simplement parce que c'est l'hôtel le plus proche du stade.**

**Hum, on va dire que je te crois !**

**Allez sois pas fâchée, ce sont nos 2 derniers jours ensemble avant 2 semaines.**

**Tu as raison, désolée. **

Je lui souris et je l'embrassais légèrement. Je voulus me reculer mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il me maintint contre lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent et on sortit de l'ascenseur pour s'engouffrer dans ce que je pensais être une chambre mai à mon regard plus qu'étonner, Edward me précisa que c'était une suite. Je le regardais bouche bée.

**Tu exagères vraiment. Tout ça me gêne !**

**Tu n'as pas à être gênée ! Je le fais parce que tu le mérites…**

**Oui mais je n'ai rien de tel à t'offrir !**

**Je ne te demande rien, ça me fait plaisir… maintenant, va te préparer s'il te plait.**

Et il me poussa légèrement vers la salle de bain. Je choisis donc de porter un jean clair avec un léger top à bretelle échancré mauve. Je voulus d'abord partir ainsi mais je pensais qu'il ferait peut-être froid alors je pris mon blaser noir. Je mis des sandales noires. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward était assis dans le canapé, je toussotais doucement. Il me regarda avec un regard appréciateur. Il se leva et m'enlaça la taille, il planta son regard dans le mien.

**Tu es magnifique ! **

**Arrête, on doit y aller, non ?**

**T'as raison. On y va à pied de toute façon…**

**Allons-y alors.**

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la porte mais les bras d'Edward ne s'étaient pas desserrés de ma taille. Je le regardais surprise quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement. Quand il releva la tête, je lui souris et il me poussa vers la porte. Le chemin se fit en silence. Le stade commençait à se dessiner, il était ENORME ! Je m'arrêtais net, j'allais vraiment assister à un match de foot. Ce mec est FOU ! Et vous savez le pire ? C'est la file de personne qui s'étendait jusqu'au début du trottoir ! Mais connaissant Edward, il devait avoir un plan pour ne pas qu'on doive faire le file.

Et comme je viens juste de vous le dire, Edward avait bel et bien trouvé un moyen de détourner le monde. Évidement nous serions dans les trucs VIP. On était à peine assis que le match commençait avec les hymnes de chaque équipe. Jusque-là, je comprenais mais dès que le match commença réellement je fus perdue ! Edward m'expliqua petit détail pour ma compréhension du jeu. Il expliquait vraiment bien mais rien à faire, le sport et moi faisions vraiment 4. Il avait raison sur UN point, un match professionnel était plus prenant qu'un jeu entre deux écoles. De plus, le match était passé rapidement. On se leva pour quitter le stade, à peine sorti qu'on fut accosté par une fille. Plutôt jolie, du type mannequin _(vous voyez le genre ?)_. Elle s'approcha et prit Edward dans ses bras. Apparemment le fait que mon chéri me tienne la main ne la dérangeait pas. Quand elle se recula, ENFIN, je regardai mon copain avec un regard interrogateur. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la fille parla.

**Edward ! ca fait tellement de bien de te revoir…**

**Hum toi aussi, Carla ! **

**Que deviens-tu ? Ton histoire avec cette Bella c'est arrangé ?**

**Hum oui, je te présente Bella…**

**Oh hum, Désolé. Je vous laisse alors. À un de ses jours !**

**Ouais. A+**

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin. Je reste plantée sur place, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je repris mes esprits et posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et cette fille ?**

**On est obligé de parler de ça en pleine rue ?**

**J'aimerai savoir maintenant s'il te plait…**

**On pourrait au moins aller s'installer sur une terrasse. Viens je connais un endroit sympa…**

**Hum oui d'accord.**

Il mit sa main derrière mon dos et me dirigea vers un café. On s'assit à la terrasse et un serveur arriva dans la minute. Je n'avais jamais été aussi vite servie ! Je pris un ice tea pêche (c'est ma boisson favorite) et lui un coca zéro. Nos boissons arrivèrent aussi rapidement que le serveur à notre arrivée, pourtant la terrasse était pleine. Je pris ma paille dans ma bouche et pris une gorgée de ma boisson (dis comme ça on dirait que je suis un alcoolique mais je vous assure que non ! ;)). Puis je le relevai la tête et le regardais. J'attendais qu'il parle mais il ne le fit pas, trop impatiente de connaitre la vérité que je lui reposais ma question.

**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette fille ?**

**Je l'ai rencontrée pendant les vacances de pâques, elle me plaisait beaucoup et on a failli aller plus loin mais au moment de le faire. Ton visage m'est apparu et on s'est arrêté.**

**Et après ?**

J'étais surprise de son histoire. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de s'arrêter en milieu de partie, dirons-nous. Et puis c'est encore moins dans ces habitudes d'être aussi proche de ses coups d'un soir. Alors je me posais de SERIEUSES questions.

**Elle a vu que quelque chose clochait et on a parlé. À la place de devenir mon coup d'un soir, c'est devenu une amie.**

**D'accord, et on avait besoin de venir dans un café pour parler de ça ?**

**Non, mais j'avais soif et puis je voulais un peu profiter du coucher de soleil…**

**D'accord**

J'étais surprise mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille pendant les vacances de pâques. On paya nos consommations, je devrais plutôt dire qu'Edward avait payé nos consommations. On reprit donc notre chemin vers l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je profitais de ce moment seul pour téléphoner à mon père. Il décrocha après 3 sonneries.

**Allô **

**Bonjour papa, c'est Bella.**

**Ha Bell's j'attendais ton appel. Tu es bien arrivée à Seattle ?**

**Oui, le voyage s'est bien passé. Je reviens du match de foot.**

**Ha c'était bien ?**

**Oui mais tu me connais. Le sport et moi faisons toujours 10.**

**Ha ha ha ha. Dit , il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jacob ? Parce qu'il était vraiment mal depuis plusieurs jours.**

**Disons, qu'il ne me respecte pas et que j'ai décidé de ne plus le voir jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas.**

**Ha d'accord. Ne te laisse pas faire ma fille !**

**Je voulais savoir si tu m'accompagnais jusqu'à l'aéroport après la remise des bulletins ?**

**J'aurais bien aimé mais je dois remplacer un collègue. Alors je te dirais au revoir quand tu viendras chercher ta petite valise. **

**C'est pas grave, papa. Il faut bien que tu travailles. **

J'entendis l'eau se couper et je supposais que mon chéri ne tarderait pas à sortir alors je dis au revoir à mon père.

**Je te laisse papa. Je vais aller prendre ma douche puis j'irais dormir.**

**D'accord, ma Bell's. Amuse-toi bien avec Edward mais pas de bêtise, hein ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit, je t'aime.**

**D'accord, bonne nuit Bell's.**

Et je raccrochais. Je souris toute seul, comme une imbécile. Mon père est un homme bien et je savais que Sue y est pour beaucoup pour l'acceptation de ma destination de voyage (je ne sais pas si c'est très français mais je ne vois pas comment le formuler autrement). Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je n'étais pas plus seule dans la pièce. C'est pourquoi j'ai sursauté quand j'ai entendu…

**Bell's ?**

**TU m'as encore fait peur. Oui, c'est le surnom que m'a donné mon père…**

**C'est très beau.**

**Oui mais seul lui m'appelle ainsi…**

**D'accord. Tu vas prendre ta douche maintenant ?**

**Oui j'aimerais bien.**

**Vas-y, je vais commander un truc à manger.**

**D'accord, rien de trop cher, hein…**

Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassais délicatement puis j'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et je repensais au corps PARFAIT de mon copain. Et dire que j'aurais droit à cette vision du paradis TOUT les jours pendant 2 MOIS. Oui bon un peu moins mais bon c'est déjà ça !

**PDV Edward**

J'avais fait mon choix et j'avais pris Bella. Elle vaut BEAUCOUP plus que cette réputation. Bella sera toujours là après le collège alors que ma réputation disparaîtrai quand j'irai à l'université. De plus j'étais vraiment amoureux de Bella et je ne voulais SURTOUT PAS LA VOIR AVEC QUELQU 'UN d'autre et encore moins avec Jacob. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus voir ce mec. On partait 2 jours à Seattle avant la remise des diplômes. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis des voix venir de la chambre de ma sœur, je décidais donc d'écouter. Hé ouais, apparemment écouter aux portes était devenu une habitude.

**Ton sac est près pour partir sur l'île ?**

**Évidement ! Enfin j'espère qu'il y a des boutiques là-bas.**

**Oui surement !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu as Al ?**

**C'est juste que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Avant j'avais hâte d'y aller mais maintenant j'appréhende. **

**Tu n'as pas à appréhender ! Tu vas chez toi, c'est Bella qui s'incruste…**

**Tu te trompes, c'est NOUS qui nous incrustons chez ELLE…**

** Ah bon ? Hé bien excuse-moi Alice. Je peux comprendre ton appréhension mais ce sont des vacances.**

**Je sais mais je vais dans sa famille et TOUT le monde sera là. Bref je suppose que Bella est tellement gentil qu'elle ne fera rien.**

J'en avais assez entendu et je partis chercher ma chérie quand j'arrivais Jacob était là. Mais je ne dis rien. J'avais décidé de faire des efforts envers les amis hommes de Bella. La route vers Seattle se passa dans le calme, j'étais déçu, je ne pourrais pas revoir Bella avant son départ pour les vacances et je ne la reverrais pas avant 15 jours. J'allais donc PROFITER de ces 2 jours avec elle. On avait bien profité du match. Quand on était sorti du stade, on avait croisé Carla. Et j'avais vu le questionnement dans ces yeux. Et je lui avais brièvement expliqué ma relation avec Carla. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Bella et c'est elle qui m'avait encouragé à TOUT faire pour que Bella soit ma copine. Elle avait même failli me gifler à plusieurs reprises pour ma « connerie ». Bref j'appréciais vraiment cette fille, c'est une VRAIE amie.

Nous avions été dans un café pour parler de tout ça avec Bella. Elle était en droit de se poser des questions mais ça me faisais du mal de voir le doute dans ces yeux. Ça me prouvait qu'elle ne me faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance. Quand on est rentré, j'ai été prendre ma douche. Et quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, Bella était au téléphone avec son père. Celui-ci l'appelait « Bell's ». Je trouvais que c'était un très beau surnom mais seul son père l'appelle comme ça. Ce fût à son tour d'aller prendre sa douche. Je passais commande au room service. Je pris 2 hamburgers et de la glace en dessert. Pourquoi prendre un truc de fast food alors que je suis dans un hôtel 4 étoiles. Hé bien, tout simplement parce que je savais Bella très gênée de cette attention, alors j'avais choisi le plat le moins cher de la carte. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit sur mes genoux, elle passa ses bras derrière mon cou et elle m'embrassa. Un sourire barrait son visage, cela me surprit.

**Pourquoi ce sourire ?**

**Juste parce que j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi…**

**Ah bon, quelle nouvelle ?**

**On n'aura pas à se dire au revoir quand tu me ramèneras…**

**Comment ça ?**

**Eh bien, tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'aéroport avec Rose et Emmet.**

**Mais ton père,…**

**Il doit remplacer un collègue, alors il ne peut pas m'accompagner. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Oh oh oh, évidement que je viens avec toi à l'aéroport.**

Mon dieu j'étais heureux de pouvoir la voir avant son départ. Après cette merveilleuse nouvelle, on mangea et on alla se coucher, il était déjà tard. Son dos était collé contre mon torse, j'étais bien avec elle comme ça et se serait comme ça pendant presque 2 mois. Elle était déjà endormie quand elle reçut un message, je ne pouvais pas cacher ma curiosité. Je pris donc son téléphone pour voir de qui il s'agit… Jacob. C'est une blague, ce mec osait encore lui envoyer un message. Je ne tenais plus et j'ouvris le message.

**De : Jacob**

_Re, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure._

_Quand tu te réveilleras de ton rêve éveillé, je serais là comme tjr._

_Ce mec ne t'apportera RIEN de bon._

_JE te le prouverais._

_Bisous…_

J'avais du trop bouger car Bella s'était relever et elle embrassait mon épaule. Elle sentit mon énervement, alors elle reprit son gsm pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je la sentis s'éloigner, elle devait reposer son téléphone. Elle vint se placer à califourchon sur mes genoux et elle me regarda dans les yeux et elle parla.

**Jacob, pense que tu ne tiendras pas le coup, que tu n'es pas l'homme d'une seule femme. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Je crois en nous, calme-toi d'accord ?**

**D'accord, on ferait mieux de se recoucher.**

Je me calmais après ses paroles mais je tiendrais Jacob à l'œil, il ne laisserait rien tomber. Ce mec était dur de la comprenure, il lui fallait du temps pour comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, on se leva à 10h du matin et on alla un peu se promener afin de profiter du soleil. Puis on retourna à l'hôtel pour notre dernière nuit ensemble avant 2 semaines.

Vendredi, on s'était levé à 9h et on était en chemin direction Forks. J'étais en train de passer mes derniers moments avec Bella…

* * *

VOILAAAA

_Alors ça vous a plu ? _

_J'ai un petit message pour **xKristenxSourcex** : je veux bien te prévenir des suites le soucis c'est que ton blog n'accepte pas les commentaires des personnes qui ne sont pas tes amis. Je t'ai donc ajoutée avec mon compte skyrock. _

_Pour Gwla10 : merci pour ton commentaire, si tu as des expressions que tu ne comprends pas n'hésite pas à demander, hein ! Je te répondrais quand j'aurais accès à internet._

_**Je remercie TOUTES les personnes qui suivent mon histoire**__, cependant je reçois peu de commentaire en comparaison du nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fiction. Bref, un commentaire fait TOUJOURS plaisir et puis n'hésitez pas à me faire part de VOS avis ou de vos questions._

_Je vous préviens d'avance que je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine et que je n'ai toujours pas internet. Je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais reposter un chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne rien ! _

_Je vous dis donc : bonne journée ou bonne soirée…_

_Gros bisous __**et à vos clavier ;-)**_


	22. chapitre 21

_Salut, _

_Je vous préviens d'avance que ce chapitre est TRES court ! Mais j'ai vu vos commentaires et vous aviez hâte d'avoir la suite donc j'ai fait un effort._

_En effet, j'ai recommencé les cours et la cadence est très hard. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas internet chez mon grand-père et donc je dois aller à la bibliothèque de l'école. Autant dire que j'ai difficile._

_Je n'essaie aucunement de me justifier mais je me devais d'être honnête avec vous car je ne peux pas vous garantir de vous poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine. Donc voilà._

_Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**PDV Bella.**

J'étais devant la classe en attendant que ma titulaire m'appelle pour me donner mon bulletin. Pendant ce temps, je parlais avec Angela. Elle allait partir en vacance, pendant 2 semaines, avec Ben. Et connaissant son père c'était une REEL bénédiction car elle partait SEULE avec lui, mais son père est prêtre et pour lui tout acte sexuel est PROSCRIT. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, l'avancement qu'elle attendait dans sa relation avec Ben allait surement avoir lieu. Elle me demanda ce que j'allais faire pendant mes vacances mais je fus appelée par la prof. Je lui fis la bise et lui envoyais un léger sourire. Quand j'entrais dans la classe, elle me fit asseoir. Elle ouvrit mon bulletin sous mes yeux.

**Alors, voilà Bella. Tu as réussi. Tes professeurs ont été très surpris de tes points, particulièrement en math. Quand on voit les points que tu obtiens quand tu t'y mets vraiment, on se dit que tu as VRAIMENT les capacités d'aller plus loin ! On espère donc que tu feras mieux l'année prochaine.**

**Hum merci. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…**

**Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est toi qui a TOUT fait…**

**Je ferais encore mieux l'année prochaine !**

**On espère, je te souhaite de très bonne vacance !**

**Merci à vous aussi…**

Je me levais et lui serrais la main qu'elle me tendait. Et je sortis de classe, j'ouvris mon bulletin et je restais plantée devant mes points ! J'avais obtenu quasiment que des 80%. Je pouvais vraiment faire mieux si je me donnais à fond. En y réfléchissant ma moyenne était remontée après ma dispute avec Alice. En effet, j'avais BEAUCOUP plus de temps pour étudier et faire ce que JE voulais. Ça faisait du bien de se dire que j'étais capable de faire ce que je voulais SANS l'aide de personne. Angela était entrée après moi, je ne reverrai donc plus avant mon retour de vacance puisque je devais partir maintenant. Je me dirigeais donc vers le parking pour y rejoindre Rose, Emmet et mon chéri. Ça serait les derniers moments que je passerais avec lui avant nos retrouvailles dans 2 semaines. J'étais appuyée sur la voiture d'Emmet quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux et je fis un bond d'au moins 1 mètre, non mais sans rire ! Je me retournais et vis que c'était Edward.

**Alors tu as réussi ?**

**Oui et qu'avec des 80% ! Je suis trop contente et toi ?**

**Réussi avec dans les 70%. C'est que tu es franchement meilleure que moi ! Comment tu as fait ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Et puis j'avais plus de temps pour tout ça…**

**Ouais, on verra comment ça se passe l'année prochaine. Maintenant, on va profiter des vacances ! En parlant de ça, ils sont où les amoureux qui nous accompagnent ?**

**Attends… Hum… Là-bas, ils arrivent !**

**Hum…**

Edward se pencha et il m'embrassa. J'étais contente que mon chéri m'accompagne à l'aéroport mais j'étais triste aussi car ça serait des adieux déchirants. C'est la première fois que je serais séparée de lui depuis qu'on est ensemble. Quand Emmet et Rose sont arrivés, on est directement monté dans la voiture. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre ! Ben oui, sinon je ratais mon avion. Et j'avais hâte de revoir ma cousine et de TOUT lui raconter ! Ainsi que mon vrai meilleur ami, celui qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui NE me jugeait PAS. J'étais VRAIMENT heureuse. C'était même un peu trop beau pour être vrai mais bon j'en profiterais tant que maintenant… Je me calais plus fort dans les bras de mon petit-ami, cette sensation d'être protégée et d'être si bien était tellement agréable !

Le moment était arrivé, nous étions à la porte d'embarquement. Le moment des au revoir que j'avais tant redouté. Je pris Rose dans mes bras.

**Tu me réserves la meilleure chambre, hein ?**

**Oui, je vais essayer de t'arranger ça ! Profites de Forks pendant ces 2 semaines…**

**Ha ha ce que tu es marrante. Tu vas me manquer !**

**Toi aussi…**

**T'inquiètes pas je veillerais sur Edward. On se voit dans pas longtemps.**

Elle s'éloigna et me fit un clin d'œil. Ce fut au tour d'Emmet de me prendre dans ses bras.

**Ne fait pas de bêtise Bella. Mon frère ne s'en remettrait pas. On te rejoint dans 2 semaines…**

**T'inquiète. À dans 15 jours…**

Il s'éloigna à son tour. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward me prenne dans ces bras mais au lieu de ça il prit mon visage en coupe et il m'embrassa comme jamais. À côté, le baiser qu'il m'avait donné le week-end où il avait avoué notre relation à Jake, n'était RIEN ! Ça allait me manquer. Après ce baiser, il me prit dans ses bras. Et il me chuchota.

**Je t'aime Bella. J'ai hâte de te revoir dans 15 jours.**

**Ça va passer vite, plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Et puis on s'enverra des messages et tout…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer mon discours car on annonça mon vol. J'embrassais une dernière fois mon apollon et allait prendre mon avion.

Dix heures plus tard, j'arrivais sur l'île. J'étais à peine arrivée que je sentis quelqu'un me toucher ou plutôt se jeter dans mes bras. C'était ma petite cousine, je refermais donc rapidement mes bras autour d'elle et la portait. Elle avait tellement grandi ! J'aurais pu ne pas la reconnaitre si elle n'avait pas parlé.

**Lala ! Tu viens ?**

**Je te suis ma Zo.**

Elle me prit par la main et me tira vers le reste de la famille. Ça faisait plaisir de les revoir TOUS. Et s'en suivirent, les embrassades et les câlins. Ensuite ma très chère cousine a passé son bras autour de mon épaule, elle haussa les sourcils. Et nous quittions le hall de l'aéroport bras dessus, bras dessous. J'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir, je me sentais chez moi. Forcément la 1e chose que l'on fit c'est d'aller dans ma chambre. Évidemment, il fallait que je lui raconte tout ça et donc qu'on réfléchisse à l'accueil des Cullen.

Du coup, on sauta légèrement sur mon lit. Que vous voulez vous les vieilles habitudes reviennent aux galops, c'était notre habitude lorsque nous devions discuter de choses de filles. La preuve que j'étais vraiment à ma place. On se prit nos mains et elle me lança LE regard.

**Bon alors, tu cesses de faire ta mijaurée ET tu me raconte TOUT.**

**Tout, à propos de quoi ?**

**Le début ! Le truc qui date le plus…**

**Ok donc je commence par Edward…**

**Dépêches toi parce que là JE suis en ébullition. J'ai déjà des TONNES DE QUESTIONS à te poser.**

En effet, la connaissant, je savais que rien que le fait d'évoquer ma relation avec Edward avant ma dispute avec Alice devait lui poser question ! Et puis avouons-le, ma cousine possède une curiosité mal placée. Et on peut parier maintenant qu'à la fin de mon histoire, elle me 1000 et une question. Je décidais donc de ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps et je lui racontais… Oui, d'accord j'avoue que j'ai hâte de lui en raconter. Et c'est ce que je fis.

**Bon je commence. Mais si JAMAIS tu m'interromps, j'arrête de te raconter. C'est clair ?**

**Oui oui. Oh ma très cher Bella ! Maintenant s'il te plait, RACONTES moi tout !**

**Tout a commencé quand Edward m'a embrassé avant les vacances de Carnaval.**

Je voyais à sa tête qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'intervenir et de me piquer une crise de nerf.

**Mais il ne m'a plus adressé la parole et il m'a carrément ignoré pendant 2 mois. Après les vacances de Pâques, il a tenu à me parler et il m'a dit que le baiser était un pari. Et là ben ça a été à moi de ne plus lui en parler, je lui en voulais à mort, tu vois ? Et j'ai décidé d'aller refaire ma garde-robe à Seattle avec Alice et Rose. Et après ça, j'ai accepté de parler avec Edward et de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Ensuite, il y a eu quelques problèmes avec Edward et on les a réglés mais je ne veux pas en parler. Du coup, Jacob ne me parle plus et JE ne veux plus lui parler ! **

**Quoi mais pourquoi ?**

**Parce qu'il m'a manqué de respect. Il m'a insulté de Putain. Et il m'a dit : « tu as intérêt à rester vierge et à t'éloigner de lui. »**

**Merci de comprendre…**

**Bon passons à autre chose, maintenant parles moi d'Alice.**

**Ça a commencé à Seattle, elle m'a énervé parce qu'elle voulait ENCORE régir ma vie. Elle a arrangé un rendez-vous avec un copain à son copain. Et elle est restée avec eux après et on était censée l'attendre pour faire les magasins parce que je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas choisir mes vêtements,… J'en ai vraiment eu marre. Et puis elle s'est excusée mais elle n'a pas changé de comportement. Et ça n'a pas été en s'arrangeant. Elle a rencontré une certaine Kate qui lui a retourné le cerveau et elle pense que je suis une arriviste qui ne s'intéressait à elle que pour son argent ! Et encore d'autres choses…**

**En gros elle n'y a pas été par le dos de la cuillère. Tu as raison on va leur réservé un accueil GLACIAL. Voilà ce que je propose en premier lieu, on devrait arriver avec une voiture juste assez grande pour les Cullens sauf pour elles.**

**Ça c'est une idée ! Et puis n'oublions pas cette idée pour la chambre…**

**TOUT A FAIT ! Ha j'adore cet éclat dans tes yeux.**

**Évidemment puisque tu sais ce qu'il signifie…**

**Oh oui et tellement bien ! Ça crie VENGEANCE ! Et j'adore ça…**

Imaginez qu'on se frotte les mains ensembles et tout, enfin un peu comme dans les films ! He ben c'est exactement ça. Bref, après cette discussion, on descendit manger avec tout le monde. Ça aussi ça m'avait manqué, avouez que d'être seule avec mon père ou d'être avec tous mes cousins et cousines c'était franchement différent !

Tout simplement, je suis chez moi.

J'envoyais un message à mon chéri, c'est vrai que je l'ai légèrement oublié depuis mon arrivée mais je ne devais absolument pas l'oublier.

**À : Edward 3**

_Cc, mon chéri._

_Je suis bien arrivée !_

_Dsl du retard mais les retrouvailles ont duré…_

_Quoi de neuf à Forks ? _

Et je l'envoyais. Je souris et quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

**De : Edward 3**

_Cc ma puce,_

_C'est rien, je me doutais bien._

_C'est normal, tu as retrouvé ta famille !_

_Rien de 9 à Forks !_

_Jasper skoite chez moi donc soirée film…_

**À : Edward 3**

_Ok_

_Je te laisse,_

_On se parle demain ?_

**De : Edward 3**

_Oui, je t'envoie un message demain_

_Passe une bonne soirée_

_Je t'embrasse…_

Je refermais mon gsm et commençais un nouveau livre, **16 lunes de **_**Kami GARCIA et de Margaret STOHL**_. Je voulais lire ce livre parce que le film sortirait l'année prochaine. Et je m'endormis plus d'une heure après. Et je pensais à Edward. J'avais tout de même hâte de le revoir !

PDV Edward.

J'avais déposé Bella à l'aéroport. Et j'étais un peu… ok très triste qu'elle soit partie. Mais je l'aimais alors je suppose que c'est normal que je ressente ça.

Jasper était arrivé chez moi dans l'idée de me les changer. Il était mon meilleur ami et maintenant on sait pourquoi, non ?

Bref, j'avais hâte de la revoir. Je doutais pouvoir tenir deux semaines loin d'elle mais je suppose que ça rendrait notre relation plus forte ! Et c'est ce que j'espérais et j'avais plutôt intérêt à me tenir à carrôt et inconsciemment Jasper était là pour ça.

J'adorais ce mec, il était là pour moi mais moi j'allais le laisser tomber pendant ½ mois. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à Bella pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir avec nous.

* * *

_Voilà je m'arrête ici._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !_

_Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! :)_


	23. chapitre 22

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Voici le chapitre 22 comme promis j'essaie de reposter régulièrement, cependant mon chapitre est court donc voilà mais bon au moins vous avez une suite._

_J'ai été ravie de voir vos commentaires plus qu'enthousiaste ! _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture je vous retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**PDV Edward :**

Je venais de me réveiller et le vis la lumière de mon gsm clignoter, signe que j'avais un message. J'ai un blackberry d'où la lumière. Bella avait dû me répondre, j'avais donc un sourire collé au visage. Jasper sortit de la salle de bain juste à ce moment-là et me sortit une de ses vannes pourries.

**Hey l'andouille ! Mattes ton message au lieu d'imaginer des trucs.**

**Oh ta gueule, enflure ! Je le fais…**

Et c'est ce que je fis, mais j'ai vite de déchanté. Le message n'était pas de Bella mais de Kate, la nouvelle amie d'Alice. Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que ce n'est même pas MOI qui avais enregistré son numéro. C'est surement cette fichue Alice ! Rrrrrrrr c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle m'énervait le PLUS !

**De : Kate**

_Salut mon chou,_

_On peut se voir maintenant que la copine est partie ?_

_Je te promets une nuit chaude comme JAMAIS !_

_Alors ?_

J'étais clairement CHOQUER ! Cette fille était barge. L'expression de mon visage dû alerter Jasper car il prit mon téléphone pour lire le message. Et après la lecture, sa tête devait valoir la mienne. Cependant, il se reprit plus vite que moi et me dit.

**Putain ! Elle a du culot. Ça doit être une idée d'Alice de lui donner ton numéro.**

**Ouais, faudra que j'en parle à Bella.**

**Ouais parce que comme je le vois venir elle va aller raconter des conneries à ta chérie…**

**Ta raison je vais lui téléphoner…**

Je pris donc mon téléphone et composais son numéro. Il sonna 3 fois et on décrocha. Seulement ce n'était pas Bella, mais une voix d'homme qui répondit. À ce moment, je sentis une vague de jalousie m'envahir mais je devais attendre avant de tirer des conclusions attives.

**Allô ?**

**Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Bella ?**

**Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**Edward.**

**Oh le copain. Elle est dans la salle de bain mais je pense que tu vaux surement la peine qu'elle soit dérangée…**

J'entendis l'homme monter dans les escaliers et toquer à la porte. On pouvait même entendre la discussion qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du monde.

**Hey petit singe ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi !**

**Va te faire foutre et fiche moi la paix ! Je voudrais prendre mon bain TRANQUILLE. **

**Oh d'accord je transmets le message à Edward.**

**Quoi ! Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Espèce d'IDIOT !**

J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Je n'avais jamais entendu ma copine parler ainsi. J'allais surement découvrir une autre facette d'elle.

**Donne-moi mon téléphone !**

**Ok ok ! Au revoir Edward…**

**Salut, Edward.**

**Salut ma puce.**

**Comment ça va ?**

**Bien et toi ?**

**Ça va merci.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as une voix bizarre…**

**Ouais, je viens de recevoir un message de Kate.**

**Attends… La nouvelle amie de ta sœur ?**

**Ouais…**

**Et il disait quoi ?**

**Attends je te le transfert…**

Je retournais au menu principal de mon gsm et lui envoyais le message de Kate. J'entendis le petit tut de son téléphone qui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu mon message.

**Wow ! Cette fille est folle…**

**Je pensais que tu m'avais répondu, je te dis pas ma tête quand j'ai vu que c'était cette fille.**

**Mais tu n'as pas pris son numéro, si ?**

**Non, ça doit être un coût de ma sœur**

**Ça ne m'étonnerait pas mais bon on ne la changera plus…**

**Tu as surement raison…**

**Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu me demandais dans ton message ?**

**Je demandais si Jasper pouvait venir avec nous ?**

**Oui pas de soucis on a de la place…**

**C'est cool merci ma chérie…**

**De rien dit, il ne va pas rester seul !**

**Ok. Je te laisse parce que sinon j'aurais plus de sous sur ma carte pour t'envoyer des messages…**

**Ok à tout à l'heure…**

**Bisous**

Et je raccrochais. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec elle mais c'est vrai que je n'avais presque plus de sous sur ma carte. Je la reverrai bientôt. Je regardais Jasper et lui dit la bonne nouvelle…

**Ta meuf est GE-NIAL ! **

**J'avoue mais pas touches c'est la mienne…**

**T'inquiète ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas… tu sais bien que mon cœur est déjà pris… **

**Ouais…**

Je regardais mon pote avec un air moqueur. Il attendait qu'Alice redevienne celle qu'on connaissait et pas celle qui était amie avec Tanya numéro 2. Mais bon avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit il fallait qu'il rompe avec Maria, vous voyez cette fille c'est genre Médusa en colère. Je vous jure, elle me faisait SUPER peur et pourtant je matte des films d'horreur mais je n'ai jamais vu ça. Bref, on continua de parler et de se vanner. Ça faisait du bien d'être avec lui, ces moments où on n'avait pas à se cacher et à jouer un rôle.

**PDV Bella.**

Je venais de raccrocher avec mon copain. Il arrivait DEMAIN. Enfin, il m'avait manqué pendant ces deux semaines. On s'était bien envoyé des messages mais ce n'était pas vraiment pas pareil. Il m'avait dit qu'Alice et sa copine prévoyait d'emmener la blinde de vêtements ! Elle allait être déçue quand elle verrait la taille du placard qu'on leur avait réservé, genre une armoire 2 portes mais sans plus. On avait eu plein d'idée mais ma tante nous avait un peu ralenties. Pour elle, il était HORS de question qu'on mette à mal sa qualité d'hôte et nous étions d'accord. Nous avions donc prévu de ces TRUCS pour leur arrivée car nous avions eu l'autorisation, pour mettre notre « petit plan » à exécution nous devions nous arranger avec les garçons. Ceux-ci adorait notre plan et avait même rajouté des détails encore plus sadique, si si je vous JURE !

Quand je vous dis qu'on est une famille de fou et ben vous verrez NOTRE surprise pour nos 2 invitées.

**Alors, il arrive quand don juan ?**

**Demain, en début de soirée…**

**Tu ne vas pas nous laissé tomber quand il sera là, hein ?**

**Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**Parce que c'est la première fois que tu as un copain et qu'il sera avec nous…**

**Tu seras toujours mon cousin préféré mais s'il te plait apprend à le connaitre !**

**Je te le promets ma cousine chérie…**

Et il m'embrassa sur la joue et on se fit un câlin. J'étais très proche de Tom, il avait 2 ans de plus de moi et on parlait de tout. Je savais que si jamais j'avais un problème je pourrais l'appeler à toute heure. De plus, on s'était arrangé pour se trouver un appartement ensemble quand j'irais à l'université ou en supérieur. Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à Edward, je suppose qu'un jour ça viendrait dans la discussion. On avait regardé « Jane Eyre » dans ma chambre…

**PDV Edward**

Les 2 semaines étaient passées à une vitesse. Je finissais de préparer ma valise. J'allais ENFIN retrouver ma copine et découvrir son monde et sa famille. Elle avait l'air fort proche de son cousin… J'allais fermer ma valise quand Alice rentra dans ma chambre…

**Tu as encore un peu de place dans ta valise ?**

**Euh non. Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que j'ai déjà mes 2 valises remplies…**

**Al, tu as pris tous tes vêtements ou quoi ?**

**Non, j'ai juste pris le nécessaire. J'ai laissé plein de truc !**

**Ben laisses en plus…**

**Pfff je suis sure que t'as encore de la place ! T'es vraiment un égoïste.**

**J'ai plus de place, Alice ! Alors vas finir ta valise.**

**Ok c'est bon je vais bouger des trucs… A tantôt.**

**Ouais. À tantôt…**

Elle sortit de ma chambre et je fermais enfin cette valise. Dans une heure, je serais à l'aéroport et dans peu de temps je serais avec ma chérie… Je décidais de me rendre chez mon meilleur ami afin de voir où il en était dans ces histoires de valises et de filles. Je devais avouer qu'il m'avait bien aidé pour l'affaire Bella. Je me devais donc de l'aider lui… J'arrivais rapidement chez lui et ce fut Rosalie qui m'ouvrit la porte.

**Salut, tu viens voir mon frère ?**

**Oui. Ta valise est prête ?**

**J'essaie de faire le tri. Parce que Bella m'a dit qu'on irait faire les magasins et donc je ne dois pas emmener trop d'affaires…**

**Ouais vous les filles. Ma sœur aussi rencontre des problèmes avec sa valise ou je devrais dire ses valises…**

**Ouais Alice ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure.**

**Ouais tu la connais…**

**Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

On avait monté les escaliers pendant notre petite discussion. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et partit vers la chambre de Jazz. Je toquais et entra.

**Salut man.**

**Hey, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?**

**Je venus te voir gros lourd. Alors quoi de neuf ?**

**J'ai largué Maria, elle a pété une case. T'imagines même pas !**

**Ouais j'imagine… la connaissant. J'aurai eu peur à ta place…**

**Ouais, maintenant faut que je récupère Al.**

**Tout dépend laquelle tu veux…**

**T'as raison, elle a changé…**

**Tu l'as dit, cette fille ce n'est pas ma sœur. C'est genre le clown de Maria. Tu l'as pas quittée pour retourner avec la même, si ?**

**Non ! Tu es fou. J'espère qu'elle va redevenir elle-même.**

**J'espère que tu arriveras à la changer mais bon je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir tant qu'elle restera avec cette Kate.**

**Ouais, vivement les vacances. 'fin les vrai quoi !**

**Je suis d'accord.**

Notre discussion par rapport à ma sœur se finit là mais on parla de plein d'autre chose et il finit de faire sa valise. On embarqua sa valise et celle de sa sœur dans ma voiture en direction de chez moi. Où on embarqua tout dans la même voiture et on partit direction Seattle. Dans quelques heures je serais en train d'embrasser ma chérie…

Les 12 heures de vol étaient passées rapidement, évidemment j'avais dormi comme un porc. Si je vous jure ! Bref quand j'arrivais, j'étais un peu débraillé et Emmet ne se fit pas prié pour me le faire remarquer.

**Hey ptit gas ! Rhabilles-toi un peu sinon tu vas effrayer ta belle…**

Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de lui répondre, puisque même pas 3 secondes après j'entendais le bruit d'une claque et Emmet crier « Aiieuh. ». je pense que l'humiliation de se faire taper par sa meuf en public suffisait amplement ! Du coup, je me rhabillais un minimum. Je rencontrais quand même la famille de Bella.

Quand j'arrivais à l'accueil, je vis directement Bella et lui servis mon plus grand sourire. Elle m'avait manqué. Ses traits, son sourire, son parfum,… Tout m'avait manqué chez elle. Je marchais donc directement dans sa direction et elle en faisait de même. Bien vite, nous fûmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous embrasser. J'étais enfin à ma place. Ce que SES baiser m'avaient manqués ! Nous fûmes interrompus par des toussotements et un commentaire digne d'Emmet.

**Hey, allez à l'hôtel pour vos cochonneries ! Et don juan, retire ta langue de la bouche de ma cousine !**

**C'est EXACTEMENT ce que j'allais dire.**

Bella me regarda et dit.

**Ouch, je sens que Tom et ton frère vont trop s'entendre pour notre bien…**

**C'est ce que je me disais aussi.**

**Ils pensent exactement pareil.**

**On va chier avec eux deux, déjà avec un c'est pas évident mais 2 je me demande bien comment on va les gérer !**

**On ne va pas les gérer, on va les endurer !**

**Tu l'as dit.**

**Tu m'as manqué…**

**Toi aussi, même si ça m'a fait du bien d'être là.**

Je me penchais et l'embrassais légèrement. Tom regarda Bella et lui fit un clin d'œil, puis il dit.

**Bon on y va ?**

**Oui…**

Nous avions répondu en chœur. Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Je remarquais que la voiture était bien trop petite pour nous tous. Le cousin de Bella reprit la parole.

**Voilà on a la place pour tous les bagages mais 2 personnes devront rentrer à vélo.**

**Attends, quoi ! Tu rigoles là ?**

C'était Alice et Kate qui avaient parlé d'une même voie.

**Hum non. D'ailleurs je me suis dit que celles qui avaient le plus de bagages prendraient les vélos. Et il me semble que c'est vous… et on attend avant de faire les remarques, j'ai été gentil. Je vous donne un gps avec l'adresse de la maison. **

**Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est tout à fait dégoutant !**

**Non c'est normal. Abusez pas les filles, faut garder la forme ! De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Les autres en voiture. HOP HOP HOP !**

Je rigolais un peu, ouais ok beaucoup à l'insu de ma sœur. Ça c'était de l'accueil mais je savais que ce ne serait pas la seule chose que la famille lui réservait… je sentais qu'on allait bien se marrer. En voyant la tête de Jasper je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

* * *

_Je vous avoue que j'ai eu envie de couper aux réactions mais je voyais déjà vos réactions !_

_Je suis gentille, hein ?_

_Bon je vous laisse_

_Peut-être à la semaine prochaine,_

_Gros bisous !_

_En attendant, à vos commentaires !_


	24. chapitre 23

_Salut, _

_voilà désolé de pas avoir poster la semaine dernière mais j'ai travaillé et je n'avais pas internet. Bref voici une suite._

_**Cassy-chou :**__ Bella a un cousin et 2 cousines… _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions rapidement arrivés chez l'oncle de Bella. Nous avions un peu parlé de ces 2 semaines sans elle et elle sans moi. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée, je voyais sur son visage qu'elle aimait se retrouver avec eux. Elle se sentait en famille. J'avais un peu parlé avec le cousin de Bella, il était vraiment sympa. Il m'avait dit que sa sœur avait préféré prendre la maison pour elle et son copain que de venir nous chercher, il avait rajouté que ces deux-là étaient de vrai lapins. À ce moment-là, j'avais regardé Bella, j'étais un peu choqué qu'il me parle direct de la vie sexuelle de sa famille. Ma copine avait compris mon étonnement et haussa les épaules dépitée. Elle avait l'air de dire : « non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? ». On sortit des voitures et on prit nos bagages. Quand on entra, Tom hurla. Et c'est vrai, je vous jure.

**Hey les amoureux descendez dire bonjour à nos invités !**

**Ouais c'est bon on arrive !**

**Dépêchez-vous ! Elles ne devraient pas tardé à arriver ! Oh et s'il te plait met un t-shirt…**

Ça c'était Bella, je devais avouer que j'étais plus que choqué. Quoi ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler comme ça. Et bizarrement j'aimais ça, ma meuf parlait comme une charcutière. Elle nous guida vers le salon. La maison était magnifique, j'avoue que j'avais hâte de voir la déco de la chambre de Bella. NON ! Je ne suis pas un pervers, je veux juste connaitre son univers. Elle est différente ici alors peut-être que sa chambre serait différente. Je fus vite arrêter dans mes songes par l'arrivée de la cousine de Bella, Léa, et son copain que je ne connais pas.

**Salut ! Moi c'est Léa et voici Matt mon copain.**

**Salut**

Dimes-nous en cœur. Elle nous connaissait déjà car elle était déjà venue à Seattle.

**Alors racontez-moi, comment elles ont réagi ?**

**Tu aurais vu leur tête vraiment MEMORABLE !**

**Ok de toute façon. Je sens va bien rigoler quand elles arriveront…**

**Tu l'as dit ptite sœur…**

**Ouais on est trop fort !**

Je regardais Bella, je VOULAIS savoir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard chez Bella. Je décidais donc de lui poser la question… Et je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

**Euh j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ?**

**Hum non ça serait moins drôle pour toi…**

**Hum et ce regard, que veut-il dire ?**

**Un mot : VENGEANCE…**

Je la regardais surpris, mais j'avouais que j'aimais ce petit éclat dans ses yeux. J'allais vraiment découvrir ma copine aujourd'hui.

**PDV Kate.**

J'étais la nouvelle amie d'Alice Cullen, cette fille est riche. Elle avait des problèmes avec sa meilleure amie, j'avais juste eu à lui dire que cette fille ne s'intéressait à elle que pour son argent. Et bam elles ne se parlaient plus.

Je me retrouvais donc à partir avec la famille Cullen, le seul hic c'est que c'était dans la famille de Bella et j'aurais donc plus de mal à me faire Edward. Je le voulais plus que jamais, enfin c'est ce que crois Alice. Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? Alice m'encourageait alors qu'elle avait refusé que son ancienne meilleure amie ne sorte avec. Je l'avais en poche et elle me mangeait dans la main. J'adorais ça, je trainais avec les riches et j'avais réussi à lui faire croire qu'Isabella était une arriviste alors qu'en réalité c'était moi. Je lui avais dit ce que MOI je comptais faire, elle était si débile qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que je ne connaissais pas sa meilleure amie. J'adorais la vie avec elle, elle m'offrait plein de truc. C'était la vie de rêve, j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle m'offrirait à mon anniversaire. Chaque jour qui passait je remerciais Sam de me l'avoir présentée. Evidemment, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Alice pensait que tout le monde en voulait à son argent et donc elle avait viré Sam. Je m'en voulais un peu pour ça. Sam est un type bien, je ne voulais pas lui causer du tort mais cette fille était devenue parano, et j'avais fait ça…

J'étais dans l'avion qui nous mènerait sur l'île, plus que 6 heures de vols et je serais heureuse d'atterrir. Alice était un peu chiante, je commençais à bien l'aimer mais des fois elle me cassait les pieds. Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que c'est moi qui qi choisit la situation dans laquelle je suis.

Quand on arriva enfin à l'aéroport, je remarquais directement le mec à côté d'Isabella. Il était CA-NON mais je n'aurais aucune chance avec lui, il devait me prendre pour une grosse bourge. Je sentais que ces vacances allaient être intéressantes et j'espérais pouvoir avancer ou peut-être faire marche arrière dans mon plan. Bien qu'en réalité je n'aie pas de plan. C'est à ce moment que mon amie m'adressa la parole.

**Non mais tu les as vus ? On dirait qu'ils se sont quittés il y a des mois. **

**Ils sont amoureux Alice…**

Elle commentait la scène du baiser fougueux qu'échangeaient Edward et Bella. Sa réflexion m'avait piquée, elle ferait de même si elle avait été séparée de son copain. Bref, elle commençait à me bourrer le haricot. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout mon commentaire…

**Non mais t'es malade. Tu veux mon frère ou non ?**

**On verra Alice. Si on allait les rejoindre…**

**Oui, il faudra bien de toute façon !**

**On est là pour profiter des vacances…**

**Oui tu as raison,…**

On se dirigeait vers les autres puis vers les voitures. Le cousin de Bella, Tom, nous dit que deux d'entre nous devrait rentrer en vélo. Et il nous avait suggérer Alice et moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, ils prenaient nos valises et on avait un GPS avec l'adresse. Ils partirent directement. Je voulus prendre directement le vélo mais Alice piqua une crise MO-NU-MEN-TA-LE.

**J'Y crois pas, je suis sure que c'est une idée de Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait ça…**

**Écoutes on ferait mieux d'y aller. Plus vite on est parti, plus vite on sera arrivée…**

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as aucune réaction…**

**Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dramatique…**

Depuis que je la fréquentais elle était devenue une vraie diva. Il m'arrivait de me demander si elle était comme ça avec Bella. Je me trompais peut-être de cible, je pensais qu'être amie avec Alice était une erreur. Son argent ne faisait pas tout après tout… Elle était vide intérieurement.

Quand on arriva à la maison, on nous montra la chambre et je la trouvais pas mal. Mais elle ne fut pas au gout d'Alice qui se plaignit encore !

**NON mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vu la taille des garde-robes ! Je ne saurais même pas mettre la moitié de mes affaires !**

**Arrêtes, on a assez de place. Tu laisseras des trucs dans ta valise…**

**Euh mais pour qui tu m'as prise ! Je vais aller les voir…**

**Non, Alice. C'est bon on va s'arranger…**

Elle commençait à abuser. Mais je l'avais calmée pour l'instant.

**PDV Bella**

Ça faisait une semaine que les Cullen étaient arrivés et je commençais à me poser des questions sur Kate. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si méchante que ça ? Après tout, on ne la connaissait pas. Alice n'avait pas encore fait de vague et je soupçonnais cette Kate de l'avoir calmée. Et pourtant on l'avait entendue hurler.

J'avoue que j'étais tout de même déçue qu'elle n'ait pas pêté une durite ! Mais je suis sure qu'elle ne tardera pas. J'étais en train de déjeuner et mes cousins étaient en train de prendre leur douche. Inutile de préciser que leur but était de vider le ballon d'eau chaude pour qu'Alice se retrouve à se laver dans l'eau froide. Enfin, ils lui en laisseraient juste assez pour 2 min et après ce sera l'eau glacée. Dix minutes plus tard, ils descendirent avec un sourire, vous savez ce sourire qui dit qu'ils sont fiers d'eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ait prendre sa douche. On s'était arrangé pour que personne ne prenne de douche avant elle.

**Ouf, tu m'as préparé mon ptit dej Bella ?**

**Tu rêves gros porc ! Tu te le prépare tout seul comme un grand…**

**Pfff je suis sûr que tu le ferais pour ton copain…**

**N'importe quoi tais-toi et fais toi à manger…**

Ça c'était notre petit rituel matinal. On se chamaillait mais on s'adorait. C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour rentrer de son shooting. Depuis son arrivée, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller courir avec mon cousin, Jasper et Emmet. Mais ce matin, mon cousin avait failli à la règle pour faire le sale coup à Alice.

**Alors pourquoi vous vous chamaillez cette fois ?**

**Il m'a pris pour sa cuisinière…**

**Hé ho, c'est bien normal, non ? Les femmes c'est fait pour faire à bouffer…**

**Parle pour toi ! Tu ne sais pas faire à manger c'est pour ça que tu veux une cuisinière…**

**Pfff c'est même pas marrant. Tu es toujours de son côté…**

**Yep !**

Je regardais Edward et lui murmurais « Merci ». Je levais légerement la tête et embrassais mon chéri. Notre relation se tenait toujours aux baisers mais j'espérais qu'on irait légèrement plus loin mais bon on verra au fil du temps. Il puait et il me dit.

**Bon je vais aller me laver…**

**Euh non, tu devrais attendre…**

**Oh ! Et pourquoi ?**

**Et bien attends qu'Alice ait pris sa douche…**

**Oh d'accord…**

Il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait et il l'acceptait tout à fait… De toute façon, c'est pas comme si il avait le choix. C'était le calme plat dans la maison, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler si il y en avait. Bref, on entendit Alice chantonner. On se regardait et on attendait la crise. On entendit l'eau commencer à couler, deux minutes plus tard on entendit un cri strident. YES ! Cette fois on aurait droit à la crise… on l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Vous l'auriez vu, c'était ME-MO-RA-BLE. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi négligée même après la piscine. En plus de ça, elle était rouge tomate. Elle pointa son doigt sur moi et commença à piquer sa crise !

**TOI ! Je peux savoir POURQUOI tu me fais subir ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Tu vas arrêter tes sals petits coups sinon ça va mal se terminer ! **

**Voyons Alice je n'ai rien fait du tout. Seulement tu n'es pas toute seule ici, le ballon d'eau chaude est juste vide.**

**Rrrrrrrrrrr ! JE suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès. JE COMMENCE à en avoir MARRE. D'abord tu me fais venir jusqu'ici en vélo. Puis tu me mets dans une chambre où les placards sont encore plus petits que ceux que tu as à Forks. **

**Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Alice…**

**Arrête ton Char tu veux ! Tu veux me bousiller MES vacances. Tu ne devrais même pas être autorisée à partager la même maison que moi, tu n'es qu'une roturière ! **

**Oh oh oh. Je pense que tu vas te calmer Alice et parler autrement à ma cousine. On a été bien gentil de t'accueillir parmis nous après TOUT ce que tu as fait à Bella ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours aller prendre une chambre d'hôtel…**

**Pas de PROBLEME ! Kate et moi partons !**

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva la première concernée. Elle regarda Alice, elle avait quelque chose dans le regard que je ne saurais décrire. Et elle avait l'air plus que surprise des paroles d'Alice…

**Je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais partir ?**

**TOUT simplement parce que je n'en peux plus de ces gens. Nous valons mieux que ça… viens allons préparer nos bagages…**

Alice s'était dirigée vers elle et lui avait pris le bras. Kate se dégagea de l'emprise d'Alice et la regarda avec colère…

**Non mais on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? tu penses vraiment que tes parents vont te laisser prendre une chambre d'hôtel alors que tu es accueillie ici ? … NON tu me laisses parler. J'en ai assez ! Tu te conduis comme une gamine pourrie gâtée ! Et je te le répète tu ne prends AUCUNE décision à MA place ! Alors on reste !**

**Je refuse de rester avec eux, ils me haïssent et toi aussi d'ailleurs…**

**Ils ne me connaissent pas Alice. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas appréciée c'est à cause de toi ! **

**Mais que fais-tu ? Je pensais que tu voulais être mon amie et que tu voulais sortir avec mon frère ?**

**Oui mais non ! Je voulais être ton amie mais je n'en ai RIEN à faire de ton frère. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est heureux avec Bella. Et tu sais quoi ? je commence à comprendre pourquoi votre amitié se dégradait ! Tu te crois au-dessus de TOUT !**

**Mais … mais…**

**Tu t'es mal comportée avec Sam et avec toutes les personnes qui t'entourent… Tu es une salle GARCE… MOI je reste ! **

Kate est partie à l'étage, nous étions tous choqué. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas ce que je pensais. Cependant, je sentais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre… Je toquais à la porte et entrais…

**Je peux entrer ?**

**Hum oui bien sûr…**

**J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es intéressée à Alice ?**

**J'avoue que la première fois qu'on est sortie ensemble, elle m'a acheté plein de truc. J'i pensé qu'être amie avec elle devait être génial… Puis elle m'a parlé de toi et de vos disputes et j'avoue que j'ai profité de la situation. D'ailleurs je tiens à m'en excuser. Tout ça a été beaucoup trop loin… Elle se comporte comme une DIVA alors qu'elle n'est rien… **

**Je te comprends, j'accepte tes excuses. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as forcée à dire tout ce qu'elle m'a dit…**

**Et pour le sms qui a été envoyé à Edward, c'était Alice. Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout**

**Ook tu sais quoi. On va s'arranger pour te changer de chambre et après ben tu vas trainer avec nous…**

**Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?**

**Parce que je connais la tyrannie d'Alice et que ça a pas dû être facile malgré tout. Allez viens…**

**Hum je préfère rester ici quelques temps… mais merci…**

Je descendis et je regardais mes cousins. Ma cousine avait un regard spécial et elle demandait des explications alors que mon cousin avait l'air soulagé. Et là j'avoue que je ne savais comment interpréter ce soulagement. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé depuis que mon copain était arrivé. J'étais en train de rompre la promesse que j'avais faite. Quant aux autres, ils attendaient que je parle. Les adultes reviendraient ce week-end et on avait intérêt à arranger les histoires…

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**Qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire aille aussi loin. Elle a juste été impressionnée par ce qu'Alice faisait de son argent et elle a voulu devenir son amie. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle se comporterait comme ça…**

**Hé bien moi je dis que son petit plan se retourne contre elle. Après tout elle est surement à la base de tous tes problèmes avec Alice…**

**Tu te trompes, j'avais déjà des problèmes avec Alice avant qu'elle ne se rencontre…**

**Pfff je suppose que tu lui as dit de s'intégrer dans notre groupe ?**

**Oui. Écoute il est temps d'apprendre à la connaitre, elle a reclapé Alice. On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule…**

**Ta bonté te perdra Bella. **

Je la pris dans mes bras. Et j'allais m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et il murmura.

**Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sur le message ?**

**Que c'est ta sœur qui te l'as envoyé et qu'elle n'est pas du tout attirée par toi…**

**Tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité ?**

**Je pense qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à mentir…**

**Tu es trop gentille ma chérie. Mais bon on verra…**

Je l'embrassais légèrement. Je regardais ma petite famille. Et je pensais déjà à la fin de mes vacances, je devrais les quitter tous. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis heureuse chez Charlie mais mes cousins me manquent. Je ne pourrais pas les revoir avant l'année prochaine et j'avais mal à l'avance. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser et que je profite des délires qu'on se faisait. Je les regardais et dit…

**On se fait une soirée film / pizza ce soir ?**

**Moi je suis d'accord.**

**Tu dis ça parce que c'est aux filles de choisir le film…**

**Wow c'est que tu commences à capter !**

Ma cousine et moi avions parlé d'une seule voie. C'est le genre de trucs qui nous arrivait souvent. C'est comme si on savait ce que l'autre allait dire avant de le dire, vous voyez le genre ? Bref, je me levais et allais chercher le dépliant pour commander les pizzas… On avait l'habitude de prendre un dépliant pour chaque personne de la famille. Ça évitait pas mal de disputes pour avoir droit de lire le papier. Bref je distribuais et je regardais pour une pizza avec mon chéri.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ?**

**Euh une calzone**

**Pareil **

**Une 4 saison**

**Une Margarita**

**Euh une 4 fromage pour moi**

J'avais pris une calzone. J'adorais cette pizza, je ne la mangeais JAMAIS en entier mais je la trouvais encore meilleur réchauffée. Tom téléphona à la pizzeria pour passer commande pendant que Léa et moi choisissions le film sur le VooCorder. Quand mon cousin revint, le film était choisi et les pizzas arriveraient la ½ heure après. On décida d'aller prendre une douche. Edward était monté avec moi et il s'était couché sur mon lit. Je pris ma douche, ça faisait un bien fou de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau. Je me séchai et m'habillais d'un mini short en jean clair et un top vert. Je sortis et m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte et observais Edward. Il dut le sentir car il se releva sur ses avants bras et me regarda.

**La vue vous plait, Mlle Swan ?**

**Hum peut-être… **

**Approche…**

Il s'assit au bord de mon lit et je m'approchais. Je me plaçais entre ces jambes, je plaçais mes mains derrière sa nuque et il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il leva la tête et il m'embrassa. Pendant le baiser, je m'assis sur ses genoux et il me retourna sur le lit. Il se retrouvait légèrement au-dessus de moi. J'aimais ce que je ressentais à son toucher. Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt, nos contacts physiques n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. En même temps, nous étions toujours interrompus à ce moment- là. Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin et mon cousin qui s'incrustait toujours dans nos sorties… Je m'écartais de lui, je venais d'avoir une idée GE-NIAL.

**Tu es sérieuse ? Pour une fois, on est seul et tu t'éloignes …**

**Justement je viens d'avoir une idée pour qu'on soit seul…**

**Oh et tu peux me l'expliquer…**

**Évidemment, demain on part direct après ton jogging avec les garçons…**

**Ok je te suis. Maintenant, on peut recommencer notre activité ?**

**Attend quelle activité ?**

**Celle-ci**

Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser mais on fût interrompu par ma cousine…

**Les pizzas sont arrivées, descendez bande de cochons !**

On se releva, se regarda et rigola. C'est EXACTEMENT de ça dont on parlait la seconde d'avant. On se leva et on sortit de la chambre. On entendit des cris venir de la chambre d'Alice. On décida d'écouter.

**Pourquoi tu fais ça Kate c'est un plan pour te faire mieux voir ?**

**NON, c'est parce que j'en ai marre tout ça ce n'est pas moi. je ne suis pas riche Alice. Je n'ai rien ! L'arriviste c'était MOI. Je me demande si tu as toujours été comme ça parce qu'à part ton argent tu n'as rien… Je suis désolée Al…**

Je regardais mon copain et lui murmurais « on devrait descendre ». Il acquiesça et on descendit. J'étais encore un peu choquée par ce que j'avais entendu. Demain je devrais avoir une discussion avec cette Kate.

* * *

_Voilà…_

_Alors vos impressions ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises !_

_J'ai bon espoir de poster une suite la semaine prochaine…_

_Bisous _


	25. chapitre 24

_Salut, _

_Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'essaie de poster et je dois bosser mes cours. _

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

* * *

On descendit au salon et on prit chacun nos pizzas. Je pris la télécommande et lançais le film. On avait choisis de regarder Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur, je ne l'avais jamais vu et elle non plus et puis avouons-le, on avait pensé aux garçons car il parait qu'il y a de la bagarre. Enfin d'après les critiques que l'on avait lu. Quand j'eus finit ma pizza, je mis le reste dans le four et allais m'installer entre les jambes d'Edward et il me serra dans ses bras. Et j'étais bien. Le film était génial ! J'espérais qu'il y ait une suite. Enfin on verra. Avec Edward, nous montions nous couché. Je mis mon pyjama et on se coucha. Mon dos était collé contre son torse, c'était devenu notre petit rituel et je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Vivement demain, je pourrais enfin passer une journée SEULE avec lui…

Quand je me levais, Edward était déjà parti et je vis un petit papier poser sur ma table de nuit.

_**Bonjour mon amour,**_

_**J'ai dû partir car ton cousin me harcelait :p**_

_**On se voit tantôt**_

_**Bisous 3**_

Je souriais comme une bien heureuse devant ce petit mot. Je me levais et m'habillais pour descendre déjeuner. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Kate était là et personne d'autre. Je pris mes affaires pour préparer mon petit déjeuner et m'assis à ma place. Je la regardais et lui dis.

**Bonjour, comment ça va depuis hier ?**

**Salut, euh bien et toi ?**

**Ça va merci. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, mais j'ai entendu une bribe de ta conversation avec Alice et je me demandais…**

**Pourquoi je me rebellais contre Alice ? C'est ça.**

**Hum oui…**

**C'est juste qu'au début, elle avait l'air sympa mais elle s'est mise en tête de me mettre avec son frère et j'admets que je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup mais j'ai réalisé que je la laissais me diriger juste pour avoir accès à un peu de son argent. Et je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était pas moi…**

**Oh je suis contente que tu te décharge de ce poids. J'espère avoir l'occasion de mieux te connaitre…**

**J'espère aussi…**

C'est à ce moment que les garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine. Edward se glissa près de moi et me murmura « Je vais prendre ma douche et on y va, ok ? ». Je fis oui de la tête. Le seul problème était que mon cousin avait entendu notre mini conversation et qu'il s'en mêla ENCORE…

**Oh génial ! Vous sortez ? Je viens avec vous !**

**Euh tu rigoles là ?**

**Ben non. Pourquoi ?**

**Je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu ne cesses de t'incruster dans nos sorties. Merde pour UNE fois j'aimerais être seule avec mon copain…**

**Mais… tu avais promis que rien ne changerait…**

**Non j'ai promis que notre relation ne changerait pas Tom ! Je ne peux plus passer tout mon temps avec toi. Je veux me retrouver avec Edward… Tu devrais me comprendre !**

**Ah oui et POURQUOI je devrais ?**

**Parce que tu m'as laissé tomber plus d'une fois pour tes copines. Alors que tu devais sortir avec moi… Et je n'ai jamais RIEN dit. Merde !**

**Bella…**

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main et pointais un doigt accusateur vers lui.

**TU as intérêt à nous laisser sortir SEUL ! Tu m'as comprise sinon tu devras prier pour pouvoir donner des descendants à tes parents.**

**Mais…**

**Tu la fermes ! Et bonne journée !**

Je montais directement dans ma chambre et me changeais. Non mais c'est vrai, il m'avait toujours relayé au 2e plan quand il avait une copine et là juste parce qu'il n'a pas de copine, il me pourrissait la vie avec mon copain ! J'avais tout de même l'impression que je me disputais avec tout le monde mais bon j'en avais marre de me laisser faire. Quand Edward arriva et il me dévisageait.

**Ça va tu as l'air en colère ?**

**Ça va. C'est juste Tom qui dépasse les bornes… On y va ?**

**Oh oui ! Tu me laisses mettre un t-shirt ou j'y vais torse nu…**

**Non tu mets DEFINITIVEMENT une blouse !**

**Oh tu serais jalouse ?**

**Hum non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…**

**Mmmm je m'habille.**

J'avoue que j'étais un peu jalouse. Je n'appréciais pas du TOUT le regard que les filles lui lançaient. Je savais qu'il était canon et qu'il attirait le regard de toutes les filles mais bon il était avec moi alors ça devait surement me réconforter… Je fus sortie de mon songe par la main de mon copain qui me caressait légèrement la joue. Je levais la tête et embrassait mon amoureux. Je lui souris, lui pris la main et je le tirais vers le garage où se trouvait les vélos. Il me regarda bizarrement et dit.

**Tu vas me refaire le même coup qu'à Alice et Kate ?**

**Ha ha non c'est juste que c'est plus facile d'y aller en vélo et puis on ne va pas s'enfermer dans une voiture par un si beau temps…**

**Tu as surement raison… je te suis alors. **

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. On prit la route. Je voulais l'emmener dans mon endroit préférer, seul mon meilleur ami connaissait cet endroit et je savais qu'il n'y serait pas vu qu'il travaillait. Et Tom ne pourrait pas nous retrouver. Au bout de 30 minutes, nous y étions arrivés. Cet endroit était comme dans mes souvenirs, toujours aussi beau. Je me retournais vers Edward pour voir sa réaction. Elle fut assez simple en réalité, il me regardait.

**Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**C'est un très bel endroit…. Je suppose qu'il est important, non ?**

**Oui ! C'est mon endroit préféré au monde…**

**Oh merci de me le faire découvrir alors…**

**Oh mais de rien… c'est ici que je retrouvais mon meilleur ami quand je venais pendant les vacances…**

**Et pourquoi ici ?**

**Parce que c'est le frère de ma pire ennemie…**

**Oh…**

**Quoi tu étais déjà jaloux… j'avoue un peu…**

**Tu es trop mignon.**

Et je l'embrassais. Je lui pris la main et le tirais contre mon arbre favori. En fait, c'était à cet arbre que j'avais grimpé pour la 1e fois. Et puis j'avouais que c'était important pour moi qu'Edward soit ici avec moi… Il s'assit à côté de moi, je mis mes jambes sur les siennes, il mit sa main derrière mon dos et je l'embrassais. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. On n'avait plus eu l'occasion de s'embrasser comme ça depuis mon départ de Forks. Je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir ma première fois ici mais je voulais un rapprochement même minime avec lui. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me mit à Califourchon sur lui. Il fut décontenancé mais ça passa rapidement et il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. J'étais dégoutée de devoir m'éloigner de lui pour respirer. Fichue condition humaine. À voir les traits de son visage, il pensait la même chose que moi ou presque…

**PDV Edward.**

Ça faisait bientôt deux semaines que j'étais arrivé sur l'île et je n'avais pas encore eu de moment seul avec Bella. Je ne tenais plus, je devais me retrouvé avec elle. Et elle pensait la même chose que moi puisqu'elle m'avait proposé de passé la journée ensemble. Je l'avais suivie jusqu'à cet endroit magnifique et j'avoue que quand elle m'a raconté l'histoire avec son meilleur ami j'avais été plus que jaloux mais elle m'aimait et c'est ce qui comptait.

On s'embrassait et je fus plus que surpris lorsqu'elle se mit à califourchon sur moi mais je me repris rapidement. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout et si elle continuait comme ça je ne tiendrais plus et elle pourrait clairement sentir le désir que je ressentais pour elle et ça risquait d'aller plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait… Je regrettais de devoir me séparer d'elle mais il fallait bien qu'on respire. Et pendant ce temps, je l'admirais. Elle était belle à mourir avec ses joues rougie. Elle vit mon regard et me demanda.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Tu es magnifique…**

**Hum tu es un beau parleur…**

**Oh je vais te prouver que non.**

**J'aimerais bien voir ça !**

Je me jetais sur sa bouche et l'embrassais comme jamais au paravent. Elle était toujours à califourchon sur mes jambes et mes mains sur ses cuisses. Je remontais donc mes mains sur ses cuisses et les glissais sur ses fesses. Puis je la retournais pour qu'elle soit en-dessous de moi. Je ne réfléchissais plus, c'était mon instinct qui prenait le dessus. J'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Je fis glisser ma main sous son débardeur et je fus encore plus surpris quand je sentis ces mains descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon t-shirt. Elle me poussa légèrement pour que je me relève, je levais les bras et elle m'enleva mon haut. Par ce geste, je compris qu'elle était d'accord pour aller plus loin. Enfin je pense. Alors je lui ôtais son débardeur. J'allais enfin connaitre la sensation d'avoir son corps contre le mien. Et je frémissais d'anticipation. Et je frémissais d'anticipation. On se regardait et je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Ben oui je voulais être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressait doucement.

**Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Hum oui mais petit à petit, hein ?**

**On fera comme tu voudras ma puce.**

Au lieu de me répondre, elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque. Et elle m'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait JAMAIS mais jamais fait. Et là ce fut à mon tour de la pousser à se rallonger. J'avais raison, sa peau contre la mienne avait comme un goût de … Je ne sais quoi… Putain ! Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. JE L'AIME ! Mais je pense qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le lui dire… Nous avions passé notre après-midi à nous caresser et à nous embrasser. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer et de retrouver notre petite bande mais il le fallait bien. Alors on se rhabilla et j'aidais Bella à se relever. Elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où nous avions laissé les vélos mais je la retins et la plaqua contre un arbre et l'embrassait. Elle s'accrocha rapidement à mon cou, mes mains se retrouvèrent rapidement sous ses fesses et je la soulevais. Je pense qu'elle comprit mon intention et elle crocheta ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Putain ! J'imaginais déjà ce que ça donnerait quand on fera l'amour. Je m'éloignais de ma belle et la reposait à terre. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Elle me regardait et je lui dis.

**On y va ma belle ?**

**Hum oui.**

On prit la direction de la maison et je pris soin de roulet derrière elle. Hé oui je ne suis qu'un homme. Quand on rentra, il était passé 20h. Les parents rentrerai demain et il fallait donc ranger un minimum notre bordel d'ado bien qu'en réalité nous ne devions que remettre les choses en place. Bref j'allais vers la cuisine, j'avoue que j'avais un petit creux. Tant dis que Bella allait prendre sa douche. Et j'entendis une conversation entre Tom et le meilleur ami de Bella… Ouais ça devenait une habitude de capter les conversations !

**Non mais jl'avais JAMAIS vue comme ça. Ça ne l'a jamais dérangée de passer du temps avec moi et voilà qu'IL arrive et qu'il ma pique ma cousine…**

**Sérieux ? C'est comme ça que tu vois ça ?**

**Euh oui…**

**Et tu crois qu'elle l'a vécu comment elle quand tu annulais vos rendez-vous ?**

**Ce n'était pas la même chose ! MOI je sortais avec elle, il parait qu'Edward s'intéresse à ma cousine que pour la baiser !**

**Qui t'a dit ça ?**

**Jacob Black, un ami à Bella.**

Je n'en pouvais plus, d'entendre ça. En plus d'essayer de me discréditer auprès de Bella. Maintenant, il influençait sa famille mais ce mec est une ordure. Alors j'entrais dans la pièce, en comptant bien mettre les points sur les « i » !

**Et Jacob t'a-t-il précisé qu'il avait insulté Bella de salope ?**

**Ed, mon pote. Je suis désolé, je suis idiot.**

**Non mais attend pour qui tu m'as pris ? Qu'on soit clair, OUI j'ai parié que j'arriverais à l'embrasser mais je ne suis pas un enfoiré pour parié couché avec elle ! Alors avant de porter des accusations renseignes toi sur la personne qui te la donne parce que Jacob est purement JALOUX. **

**Edward, je suis désolé. Je …**

**Non c'est pas la peine. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te mettes en tête qu'elle a un copain maintenant et qu'elle q subit tes copines sans rien dire. Jt'aime bien mais ma gentillesse a des limites et j'aimerais avoir des moments avec elle, seul. Tu vois. Je vous laisse, je suis crevé…**

Et je partis rejoindre Bella dans la chambre.

**PDV Bella.**

Je rentrais et allais prendre ma douche. Quand j'en sortis, j'avais un message. Je déverrouillais mon téléphone et lut mon message.

**De : Jacob**

_Salut Bella, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi. Je suppose donc que tu es trop fier pour admettre que j'ai raison. Je suis sur qu'il a déjà embrasse une autre fille._

_J'ai hate de te revoir à Forks et de revoir la VRAI bella…_

_Bisous_

_Jake…_

Il se fiche de moi pas vrai ? Il pensait vraiment qu'Edward ne pouvait pas changer ! Alors qu'il faisait tout pour. J'étais à la limite de pleurer, alors personne ne croyait en mon histoire avec Edward. Je devais parler avec Jérémy, lui, il comprendrait. Ne vous méprenez pas je suis sûr qu'Edward m'aime et que je l'aime c'est juste difficile de voir que mes amis ne me soutiennent pas. J'espérais au moins que mon cousin serait là pour moi et qu'il comprendrait que j'aie besoin d'être seule avec lui mais au lieu de ça il me piquait une crise ! Je descendis et je croisais Edward en descendant et lui dit que j'avais besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami. Il acquiesça et m'embrassa avant de reprendre son chemin. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et mon cousin partit. Il savait quand j'avais besoin de parler à Jérémy.

**Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter à ton pote préféré ?**

**Que j'ai de gros problème …**

**Laisse-moi deviner avec Jacob…**

**Oui il est persuadé qu'avec Edward ça va finir par casser parce qu'il va me tromper…**

**Oh et tu penses qu'il a raison ?**

**Non j'ai confiance en lui mais c'est si dure. **

**Tu veux mon avis n'est-ce pas ?**

**Tu me connais bien…**

**Je pense qu'il est fait pour toi, tu le vois dans sa façon d'agir… Et c'est clair qu'il n'a pas pu parier qu'il allait coucher avec toi. **

**Ouf tu me rassures ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tom ?**

**OH rien il a piqué une colère parce que tu n'es plus la gamine qui passait son temps à l'attendre et à passer du temps avec lui. Il a du mal à assimiler que tu as un copain…**

**Oh merci, je vais aller me coucher. Tu n'as qu'à rester, il se fait tard.**

**Merci Bell's.**

**Arrête ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a que mon père qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça…**

**Désolé Bella j'avais oublié.**

Je lui fis la bise et je montais définitivement me coucher ! Je retrouvais donc Edward en train de lire un livre. Comme quoi tout arrive ! Je retenais mon rire mais je lui dis.

**Alors le livre te plait ?**

**Hum pris la main dans le sac ! J'avoue que là, je vois quelque chose qui me plait encore plus que l'histoire de ce roman.**

**Ah oui ?**

Je me couchais et posais ma tête sur son torse si musclé. Ce que j'étais bien.

* * *

_Alors comment vous avez trouvé ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je signale que ça fait toujours plaisir…_

_J'essayerai de poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine._

_Gros bisous !_


	26. chapitre 25

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Non ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait. Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu un TFA à finir et l'anniversaire de mon petit frère. Bref, beaucoup de choses et des exams qui arrivent._

_J'avoue que j'ai été un peu occupée bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment une excuse._

_J'espère que vous suivez toujours mon histoire et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous retrouve en bas…_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

Je m'étais endormie sur le torse de mon chéri. Je me réveillais à cause du soleil. Je commençais à avoir trop chaud et quittais donc mon lit pour aller prendre une petite douche bien rafraichissante. Quand je sortis, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de prendre des affaires pour m'habiller. J'enroulais donc ma serviette autour de moi et me dépêchais d'aller chercher des affaires, en espérant que personnes ne me verrait dans cette tenue ! Ben oui vous imaginez, ils pourraient se faire des fausses idées et tout. Et puis avouons-le, je suis PUDIQUE. Je sais que de nos jours, beaucoup de filles sortent avec des mini jupes qui ne cachent que le stricte nécessaire et encore mais bon tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Pour une fois j'avais de la chance, je n'avais croisé personne ! OUF. J'ouvris mon armoire et pris un short et un t-shirt. Et je retournais vers la salle de bain. Et je ne croisais de nouveau personne.

Là ça devenait VRAIMENT bizarre parce qu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde était déjà levé et même les parents et là rien, pas un bruit. Ils avaient surement dû faire la fête hier soir. C'était quand même peut plausible parce que j'étais restée à la maison toute la nuit et je n'avais rien entendu. Je me faufilais de nouveau dans la salle de bain et m'habillais. Je rangeais un peu le bordel que j'avais mis dans la salle de bain. Un PEU ? Tout simplement parce que je ne m'appelle pas Conchetta et que ce n'est pas à moi de ramasser le bordel de MES chers cousins.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je vis Edward debout en train de s'habiller. Et là je me demandais comment il avait pu se réveiller aussi vite. C'est vrai un instant il dormait et l'autre il était réveillé ! Il dû sentir ma présence car il se retourna et me regarda avec son foutu sourire en coin et je sentais qu'il allait me lâcher une phrase dont lui seul à le secret !

**Tu devrais oublier tes vêtements plus souvent,…**

**Euh… de quoi tu parles ?**

**De ta venue, i minutes pour venir prendre les habits que tu portes…**

**Quoi tu ne dormais pas ? … Attends mais tu as fait semblant de dormir ?**

Là j'avoue que j'étais CHOQUEE. Je ne le voyais vraiment pas faire ce genre de choses pour m'apercevoir nue ou à moitié. Il s'approcha de moi en rigolant. Il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il planta son regarde dans le mien et il m'embrassa si doucement que j'eus l'impression de rêver… Et il dit…

**Je voulais mon bisou du matin avant de me disputer avec toi… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es revenue seulement avec une serviette. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'en avoir profité.**

**Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu n'es qu'un homme ?**

**Wow ! Comment ça se fait que tu connais déjà mon excuse ?**

**Parce que tu me sors toujours la même, imbécile !**

J'étais littéralement en train de me foutre de sa gueule. Quoi c'est vrai, c'était toujours la MEME excuse ! À ce moment-là, il y eu une lueur qui passa dans ces yeux. Une lueur qui m'était encre inconnue. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me balança sur le lit. Si je vous jure. Et je criais.

**Ahhhhhhhhhh **

Et le pire c'est qu'il me sauta dessus et qu'il commença à me chatouiller. Genre c'est le truc que je ne supporte pas ! Si je vous jure, je suis tellement chatouilleuse que quand on commence, ben plus moyen que je me remette. Bref il commença à me chatouiller et je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens pour lui échapper (rassurez-moi, vous aussi vous faites ça ?). Mais il était foutrement rapide et il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe du lit. Vous imaginez jusqu'où je suis prête à aller pour ne pas avoir à être chatouillée ? Après cette presque chute, Edward me reposa doucement sur le lit et plaça mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il était à califourchon sur moi et son regard était si intense que je me sentis frémir d'anticipation. Je profitais de ce répit pour reprendre mon souffle. Ben oui, c'est pas parce que je n'aime pas être chatouillée (ou qu'on me fasse des gilis) que je ne rigole pas !

Je pensais qu'il allait reprendre sa torture alors je lui dis.

**Non ! Je t'en supplie ne recommence pas à me chatouiller.**

**Oh et que vas-tu me donner pour que je ne recommence pas ça ?**

**Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !**

**TOUT ? Vraiment ?**

**Oui je te le promets…**

**Ok.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que ça impliquait mais que voulez-vous qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je précise que mes mains étaient toujours suspendues au-dessus de ma tête. Il croisa ces doigts au miens et il m'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait dans cette position et je devais bien avouer que j'aimais le fais qu'on ne fasse que s'embrasser. Mais le fait que nos mains soient liées et qu'on ne puisse s'en servir ajoutait un petit quelque chose de très sensuel car il collait, littéralement, son corps au mien. Et pour moi ça représentait un avancement phénoménal ! Je suppose que ça serait pareil pour vous. Mais, comme d'habitude, on fut rapidement interrompu. Cette fois, c'est Zoé qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Zoé était la petite dernière et elle avait l'habitude de venir me chercher pour descendre avec elle.

Je regardais donc mon chéri et lui fis un léger petit sourire. Il me souffla « Je déteste ta famille… ». Je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte à ma petite cousine. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux et me dit.

**Lala z'ai faim mais a personne…**

**Je viens avec toi, deux minutes d'accord ? **

**Voui…**

J'adorais ma cousine, elle venait d'avoir 5 ans et elle avait un peu de mal à parler correctement mais elle était si mignonne. Et croyez-moi, elle savait se servir de son jeune âge et de sa jolie petite bouille pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et j'avoue que ça marchait souvent. Ben oui faut quand même lui apprendre la frustration à la petite.

Je mis mes sandales et j'allais donner un dernier bisou à Edward et j'allais récupérer ma Zoé. Elle me donnait la main et on arriva au-dessus des escaliers. Et elle me regardait, on pouvait voir de la peur dans son regard. Il parait que l'année dernière, elle a glissé dans les escaliers et depuis elle en a peur. Je descendis un escalier et elle en fit de même. Au bout de 5 minutes, nous étions en bas et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver mon cousin en train d'enlacer Kate dans le divan. Heureusement, ils étaient habillés et ils dormaient. Vous imaginez si on était arrivé au milieu de leurs ébats ? Beurk ! Je les regardais avec attendrissement, peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait une copine, il me laisserait du temps seule avec Edward…

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine et je préparais tout de même la table pour tout le monde. Qu'on soit clair, je ne le faisais pas par simple plaisir mais comme ça c'est le dernier qui aura mangé qui devra TOUT ranger. Ben oui c'est comme ça que ça marche !

Je fis une tartine de Nutella à Zoé et me pris un bout de Ciabata avec de la confiture aux myrtilles. Simplement un délice !

Ma tante arriva dans la cuisine et nous fit la bise. Puis elle regarda vers le salon, comme si elle vérifiait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Si ! On a tous eu CE regard un jour. Et elle me regardait comme si j'étais le dahi lama et que j'avais réponse à TOUT. Alors oui, je saurai répondre aux questions concernant Kate mais pas celles sur Kate et Tom. Oh je ne suis pas voyante non plus.

**Bell's… désolée Bella. Tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que votre « pire ennemie » dort avec mon fils dans MON divan.**

**Euh je ne sais pas …**

**Oh et pourquoi elle vous est devenue sympathique d'un coup ?**

**Oh tu sais, il y a eu des histoires avec Alice et on a discuté avec elle et elle s'est excusée pour tout. Et …**

**Et vous avez décidé de faire honneur à votre merveilleuse et irréprochable éducation et de lui donner une chance ?**

**Euh c'est ça ! On dirait presque que tu savais que ça allait arriver…**

**Évidement vous n'êtes pas des monstres, si une personne s'excuse. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas lui donner une chance. De plus ma chérie, cette pauvre fille en pince pour Tom depuis son arrivée et Alice l'ennuyait déjà.**

**Et on peut savoir comment tu sais ça, Ô grande déesse du savoir ?**

**Je les ai entendues parler le jour de leurs arrivées… et cette fille essayait de calmer ton ancienne amie. Alors j'ai supposé que ça n'allait pas tarder à pèter entre elles…**

**Et tu as attendu et tu savais comment on réagirait. Décidemment tu nous connais TROP bien !**

Ma tante était une personne qui voyait le bien chez tout le monde même si ce n'était pas évident. Elle avait un cœur gros comme ça et je l'aimais beaucoup. Parfois, elle me rappelait ma mère, dans sa façon de parler et de me réconforter. J'avais hérité ça d'elle, essayé de voir le meilleur chez chaque personne. Peut-être que c'est cette faculté qui m'a aidé à rester amie avec Alice pendant si longtemps. Le fait de repenser à ma mère me fit un pincement au cœur et je pensais à aller lui rendre visite, à cet endroit qu'elle affectionnait tant de son vivant. Cet endroit où mon père m'empêchait d'aller car, pour lui, cette ile et cet endroit étaient la cause de la mort de ma mère. Il ne se remettrait JAMAIS de sa mort et il tiendra toujours mon oncle pour responsable comme si c'était lui qui avait poussé ma mère de cette falaise alors que c'était juste un fichu accident. Bien que je voulais retourner à cet endroit, je ne voulais pas y aller seule et je n'étais pas prête pour en parler à Edward alors je demandais à ma tante…

**Christine, j'aimerai aller la voir…**

**Pas de soucis ma chérie, on finit fini de manger et on y va…**

J'avais vu à son regard qu'elle était surprise mais elle avait compris ce que je demandais implicitement. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça devant Zoé. C'était encore une petite fille qui croyait toujours aux comptes de fée et aux HAPPY END. Et je me voyais mal lui dire qu'on n'est pas immortel et qu'un jour, ses 2 parents mourront. Elle ne posait jamais de questions sur ma mère comme si elle savait que ça me ferait de la peine. Elle se disait qu'un jour, elle reviendrait et elle nous prendrait dans ces bras comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais car elle était partie.

Mon cousin entra dans la cuisine quand sa mère la quittait pour aller s'apprêter pour venir avec moi. Il me regardait et je ne lui parlais pas. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas et non à moi ! J'attendis 2 minutes, en réalité c'était le temps que je finisse mon déjeuner, et je me levais pour aller parler un peu avec Edward.

**Bella, attends ! Je n'aime pas quand on est fâchés. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, j'aurais dû essayer de te comprendre et j'ai été un parfait idiot. Alors t'accepte de me reprendre dans ta liste des cousins préférés ?**

**Tu es même PLUS qu'un idiot ! Tu as été un con FINI mais tu n'as jamais quitté les cousins préférés. En plus, tu es mon seul cousin ! Imbécile.**

**Oh t'es trop mignonne Bellou…**

**Maintenant tu me lâches, j'aimerais aller voir Edward avant de partir…**

**Ok cousine…**

Il me lâcha non sans m'avoir fait un bisou avant. Je montais donc les escaliers et retournais dans ma chambre. Il était allongé, les mains derrière sa tête. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il dormait mais si c'était comme tantôt, il faisait semblant. Je bougeais donc mes sandales, que j'avais mise juste pour ne pas me salir les pieds, et montais sur le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et je commençais à lui donner des petits bisous sur le long de son cou et j'allais jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres sans pour autant l'embrasser. Je recommençais ce petit manège 2 ou 3 fois quand je sentis ses mains partir à l'assaut de mes hanches et d'un coup, il échangea nos places et il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Je pouvais clairement sentir son érection contre ma cuisse et contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'en fus pas gênée. J'étais même fière d'avoir cet effet sur lui. On pouvait clairement voir son désir dans ses yeux… Et d'un coup, j'eus une poussée de chaleur… Le pire c'est qu'il me retourna mon petit manège et c'était une VRAI torture. Ce mec, en plus, d'être un Dieu vivant, savait parfaitement comment faire réagir les filles. Ça devait surement être dû à ces nombreuses conquêtes. Il choisit ce moment de ma réflexion pour, enfin, m'embrasser. J'étais soulagée car il ne pourrait pas voir ma mine décomposée à cause de mes pensées et je n'aurais pas droit à un interrogatoire en règles.

J'aimais de plus en plus ses baisers et en ce moment, je ne sentais même plus mes doigts de pieds quand il m'embrassait. Après un moment, il se releva et il me lança un de ses regards si profonds qu'on a envie de s'y perdre. Et il me dit.

**Si on passait notre journée au lit ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de descendre et de voir les autres…**

**Je suis désolée, mon amour, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose avec ma tante et tu ne vas pas rester fâché contre mon imbécile de cousin…**

Je sentis qu'il avait souri lorsque je l'avais appelé mon amour. Et pour cause, c'est la première fois que je lui donne un surnom affectif. Il me sourit, de nouveau et dit.

**Vraiment, Bella ? Je ne sais pas quel genre d'effet te fait cette ile mais depuis qu'on est ici, tu te dévergondes.**

**Et…**

**Et … J'adore ça, j'aime les deux Bella. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est l'embrassé à en perdre haleine.**

**Tu es trop mignon…**

**Hum… Bella, je…**

On toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Ça devait être ma tante car elle était la seule personne dans cette maison à ne pas entrer dans la chambre des autres sans avoir demander l'autorisation…

**Bella, chérie. Je suis prête, on peut y aller. C'est quand tu veux.**

**Euh… j'arrive…**

**D'ACCORD, je t'attends en bas.**

Pendant ce temps Edward s'était relevé et il avait de nouveau roulé à côté de moi. Je l'embrassais et je pris mes converse pour terminer de me préparer… Je sentais qu'il avait voulu me dire quelque chose d'important pour lui car il avait cet air déçu sur le visage. Et je l'embrassais encore et lui dit.

**Promis, demain on passe la journée au lit et on demandera à ne pas être dérangé. Ou si tu veux je connais un endroit où on peut dormir et que personne ne connait…**

**Ouais d'accord. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir être seul avec toi sans être déranger.**

**Je sais et je te comprends. Je t'embarque quand je rentre alors ?**

**Oh oui et mille fois OUI !**

Il était redevenu joyeux et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Quand ma mère est morte, je refusais de rentrer dormir parce que tout le monde me regardait avec pitié et j'avais trouvé un endroit pas loin que seul ma tante connaissait mais je lui faisais confiance, elle ne viendrait JAMAIS nous déranger.

Il me relâcha et nous nous levions pour descendre quand soudain il me plaqua contre la porte pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à toujours me plaquer contre quelque chose pour m'embrasser. Ça doit lui faire un certain effet puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de le faire. Quand il se recula, je le regardais avec effarement. Et tout ce qu'il trouve de plus intelligent à faire c'est de m'embrasser, encore, et le pire c'est qu'il rigolait tout en m'embrassant. Et j'avoue que ça faisait un drôle d'effet d'être embrassée par quelqu'un qui rigole…

Quand il se recula de nouveau, il me dit.

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je prends ma petite réserve de bisous pour la journée…**

**Et on peut savoir ce qui t'a fait rire…**

**Hum… toi…**

J'avoue que j'étais un peu vexée qu'il se moque aussi allégrement de moi et devant moi, en plus.

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu rigoles comme ça ?**

Je l'avais légèrement repoussé, et j'avais posé mes mains sur mes hanches. J'étais furieuse. Je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'il se moque de moi mais alors sans raison…

**Me regarde pas comme ça, ma puce ! Mais tu aurais vu ta tête quand j'ai eu fini de t'embrasser. C'était hilarant, tu avais l'air totalement prise dans tes pensées…**

**Oh… Désolée…**

**C'est rien ! J'aime quand tu es un peu en colère, ça te donne un petit côté sexy…**

Il s'était rapproché de moi et sa main me caressait la joue. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je me reculais.

**Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Tu as pris ta réserve de bisous pour la journée ! Et moi je dois y aller… Alors on se voit tantôt.**

Je l'entendis se laisser tomber sur le lit. Quand j'arrivais à la porte, je me retournais et lui dis en souriant.

**Oh et n'oublie pas de descendre et de faire un peu de sport. Parce qu'on commence à voir que tu n'as pas fait ton jogging pendant 2 jours… bisous !**

Il me regarde bizarrement et tout. Je me dirige vers ma tante et on se dirigeait vers la voiture pour aller rendre visite à ma mère… Ma tante me parla d'Edward et d'Alice. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas tout raconté et elle s'intéressait plus à ce que je ressentais.

**Tu permets que je te pose une question ?**

**Oui vas-y…**

**Pourquoi est-ce vous vous êtes disputées MAINTENANT ? ça fait des années que vous vous connaissez …**

**Je ne sais pas mais j'en ai eu marre, elle essayait de me modeler. Elle faisait toujours les choix à ma place. À cause d'elle, Jacob pense qu'il peut y avoir un truc entre nous. Je suppose que c'est d'avoir gardé tout en moi qui m'a fait exploser…**

**Je comprends mieux alors. Nous sommes arrivées ma chérie…**

**Oh…**

**Tu veux y aller seule ?**

**Oui mais tu restes là, hein ?**

**Évidement !**

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais prudemment vers l'endroit de ma mère. Je m'assis afin de pouvoir observé la magnifique vue que me donnait la hauteur. Je commençais à parler à ma mère, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire et j'avais besoin de me décharger de certaines émotions. Vous avez surement déjà fait ça, non ? « Parler » à une personne n'étant plus là.

J'y restais tout l'après-midi, puis retournait à la voiture. Ma tante m'emmena manger un bon quick. MON DIEU ! Ce que c'était bon. Si je vous jure, j'adore…

**PDV Edward**

La remarque de ma belle m'avait quelque peu choqué. Je ne pensais pas avoir grossi, elle avait surement voulu me charrier mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ma condition physique. Je m'apprêtais donc à aller faire un petit, euh non un LONG jogging. J'allais faire la chambre d'Emmet pour lui demander de venir avec moi. Ce qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça n'annonçait RIEN de bon. Je ne voulais pas passer trop de temps avec le cousin de Bella. Je n'ai toujours pas avalé ce qu'il a dit et tout ça grâce à ce bouffon !

On partit donc rapidement. Et comme je m'y attendais, mon frère me fit passer un interrogatoire. Enfin il me posa beaucoup de questions.

**Alors, pourquoi Tom n'est-il pas avec nous ?**

**Parce que je me suis quelque peu embrouillé avec lui…**

**Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, très cher ?**

**Parle pas comme ça abruti ! Parce que il a parlé à Jacob et il lui a dit les mêmes conneries qu'à Bella sauf que lui il y croit…**

**Quel con ! Jacob est vraiment un ENCULE. Pourtant on ne lui a jamais rien fait. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de lui comme de la peste, frangin.**

**Ouais t'as raison ! à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour lâcher un flot de connerie ! Je hais ce type…**

Mon frère me donna une tape sur l'épaule et on continua notre course pendant 2 heures. Ça faisait du bien de me retrouver seul avec mon frère. Ça faisait super longtemps et là je le retrouvais…

Quand on rentra à la maison, je courus sous la douche car Bella ne tarderait pas à rentrer et je ne pouvais pas l'accueillir ainsi. Je profitais de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ma peau. Ça faisait un bien fou. Je repensais à ma belle. Depuis qu'on était arrivé, je découvrais une tout autre Bella, elle était beaucoup plus dévergondée et n'a pas sa langue dans son sac. Pas que je m'en plaigne surtout que notre relation physique avançait bien ici mais j'avoue que la Bella timide me manquait un peu… Mais bon je suppose qu'elle reviendra quand on recommencera les cours.

Une fois ma douche finie, je m'habillais et descendis. Je vis Bella en bas des escaliers et son regard était furibond. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ?

Je m'avançais donc jusqu'à elle et je tournais mon regard dans la même direction qu'elle. Là je comprenais son regard et je ressentais la même chose au centuple !

Jacob était assis dans le salon et il rigolait avec Tom. Mes jours avec Bella allaient être compromis avec lui ici !

**Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?**

* * *

_**Gilis : **__je vous explique, c'est comme ça que quand on est petit, du moins dans ma famille, on dit chatouiller. D'ailleurs pour la petite anecdote, mon petit frère de 5 ans le dit comme ça et il déteste ça aussi même si il se marre… :p_

_**Ciabata :**__ c'est un pain italien, un peu plus large que le pain français._

_Vous vous attendiez à voir Kate et Tom ensemble, non ?_

_Petit surprise en fin de chapitre, qu'en dites-vous ?_

_Voilà je vous laisse, je ne dis pas quand je reposterai car j'ai des exams à bosser mais aucun doute que l'histoire n'EST PAS finie…_

_J'attends quand même vos commentaires,_

_Gros bisous_

:)


	27. chapitre 26

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Non ne me jetez rien à la figure enfin sur l'écran… :p Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard MAIS mes études m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et j'avais des examens à préparer donc voilà . Pas facile de concilier !_

_Bref, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos ajouts en favori et en follower ! Ça m'a beaucoup touché…_

_Mais le principal est qu'il y ait un nouveau chapitre !_

_Petit message : J'ai ADORE lire vos commentaires. Surtout celle qui voulait tuer Jacob. Et je pense que tu n'aurais pas été toute seule _

_Bref assez bavasser, je vous laisse à votre lecture…_

* * *

Je devais forcément rêver Jacob était ici en train de rigoler avec mon cousin comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je regardais Edward et à voir sa tête, il n'était pas ravi de voir Jake ici. Décidément il n'en rate pas une ! Je sentais que notre soirée tranquille venait de tomber à l'eau. Il fallut quelques minutes aux garçons pour réaliser que j'étais rentrée avec ma tante. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, leurs rires cessèrent. Mon cousin vint vers moi et essaya de me prendre dans ces bras mais je me reculais. Ce matin quand il s'était excusé, je l'avais cru ! J'étais vraiment idiote. Mon meilleur ami me regardait désolé et il semblait attendre la suite comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Tom vit que je le repoussais, il me regarda un peu blessé.

**Hey mais pourquoi tu veux pas un câlin ? Je pensais qu'on était réconcilié….**

Je ne tins pas compte de sa phrase et je lançais un regard à Jacob. Et au lieu de baisser les yeux, ce trou de bal me regardait fièrement ! Non mais quel TOUPET… Je lui posais donc la question que brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

**Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**

**Ton cousin m'a invité, je ne pouvais pas refuser…**

**Évidement que tu ne pouvais pas refuser…**

J'allais continuer mais ma tante pris le relais. Je suppose que si elle avait été au courant elle me l'aurait dit et ça j'en étais sûre ! Ça allait barder pour Tom. Et ça me faisait plaisir. Il préférait ce type à sa cousine. Ce type m'avait insulté de putain juste parce que je sors avec Edward ! Et il le faisait venir pendant mes vacances comme si je n'avais pas assez d'Alice.

**Et on peut savoir à qui tu as demandé l'autorisation ?**

**Euh j'allais te le demander mais il est…**

**STOP ton excuse tu te la gardes ! Je suis vraiment désolée Jacob mais nous n'avons plus de places ici… et à cette période de l'année, les hôtels sont pleins… **

**M'man tu ne vas renvoyer un invité quand même ! En plus, il peut dormir dans ma chambre…**

**Il en est hors de question, Tom. Si encore tu me l'avais demandé mais là tu me mets devant le fait accompli.**

**MAIS….**

**PAS DE MAIS ! Tu connais les règles… Je parlerais de ta punition avec ton père quand il rentrera et tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir de bons arguments pour n'avoir prévenu PERSONNE ! Tu m'as comprise ?**

**Oui…**

Il avait baissé les yeux. Je le comprenais se faire enguirlander par ma tante était vraiment effrayant. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à sa place. En même temps il l'avait mérité. Il avait encore de la chance Léa n'était pas là mais une chose est sûre il allait s'en ramasser une quand tout le monde serait parti. Cependant, ma tante n'avait toujours rien dit de ce qu'il allait arriver à Jacob…

**Quand à toi, Jacob, on va regarder quand tu as un vol pour rentrer à Forks. Et en attendant ce vol, tu dormiras dans le lit de mon fils. Maintenant vous aller me ranger ce bordel !**

Je pensais que le débat était clos et je me sentais soulagée. Comprenez-moi, supporter mon ancienne meilleure amie était déjà assez difficile sans ajouter Jacob à l'équation. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui était passer par la tête de mon cousin, non mais sérieux ! Je vais devoir avoir une BIG discussion avec lui. En plus de m'avoir mis mal à l'aise, ça avait blessé Edward. Ça se voyait à son visage et au lieu de venir me prendre dans ses bras, il était resté en bas des escaliers comme si il ne savait pas où était sa place. J'avoue que je sentais le déjà vu de cette situation entre nous trois, c'était le soir où j'avais voulu quitter Edward. 'Fin bref. Je fus plus que choquée quand Jacob pris la parole et OSA contredire ma tante. Ô toi, tu vas au-devant de grands ennuis mon pote !

**Excusez-moi madame mais je n'ai pas fait 12h de vol pour repartir demain. Je pourrais au moins rester quelques jours le temps de profiter un peu du voyage, non ? Si vous avez de la place pour accueillir tous les Cullen, un de plus ou de moins ne fera pas la différence, si ?**

Ma tante, qui s'était dirigée vers le bureau, se retourna et le regarda de haut en bas. Vous voyez le genre ? ET elle semblait elle aussi choquée. Heureusement pour Jacob, Esmée entra dans la pièce et pris le relais. Je sentais que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas du TOUT plaire à Jacob…

**Mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais ici tu n'es pas à Forks. Tu ne vas pas t'imposer ici pour faire on ne sait quoi. Je pense que tu en as suffisamment fait. Je te conseille donc d'écouter ce que dit Christine. Et nous à la différence de toi, notre présence ici était prévue et non impromptue, ce qui en soit est un réel manque de respect…**

**Je pense que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai rien fait du tout, si vous ne voyez pas votre fils comme il est ce n'est pas ma faute mais ne m'en voulez pas de vouloir aider mon amie à sortir des pattes de TOUT les Cullen…**

J'allais intervenir mais mon copain fut plus rapide. Oula la la… ça va mal se finir cette histoire… Décidément, à chaque fois que Jacob était dans les parages, ça tournait mal….

**Écoutes moi bien toi. Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma mère ! Elle ne t'a JAMAIS rien fait et c'est même la première fois qu'elle te voit et te parle. Alors sur QUOI te bases-tu pour dire qu'on fait TOUS du mal à Bella ? Parce que là le seul CON qui lui fait du mal c'est TOI !**

**Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerverait le fils à sa maman… Apparemment tu as su rester fidèle… Je t'ai vu coucher avec tellement de meuf et l'une d'elle est venue pleurer sur mon épaule et m'a TOUT raconté. Tu n'apporteras que des emmerdes à Bella et franchement elle mérite mieux que toi… Et puis comme si tu n'attendais RIEN d'elle… Elle ne deviendra pas une de tes PUTAINS !**

Et là sans que personne ne s'y attende. Le poing de mon chéri s'écrasa sur la figure de Jacob. Je déteste les bagarres alors je courais vers eux pour essayer de les séparer parce que, forcément, Jacob avait répondu. J'essayais d'attraper Edward et de le reculer et Tom fit reculer Jacob, non sans avoir ramassé un coup de poing. Ok, peut-être plusieurs… Quand Edward repris ses esprits il me regarda tristement. Il était bien amoché mais il restait quand même beau… Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans la salle de bains pour le soigner au maximum avant que son père ne rentre et y regarde plus attentivement… Il s'assit sur la baignoire et je me plaçais entre ces jambes, il plaça directement ses mains sur mes cuisses. J'avais pris un gant de toilette mouillé, un essuie, du coton et de l'isso-betadine. Après avoir fait tout ce dont j'étais capable, je voulus me reculer mais il me retint et il parla pour la première fois depuis la bagarre.

**Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je …**

**Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Il a tout fait pour te mettre à bout… mais je…**

**Demande-le**

**De qui parlait-il ?**

**Tu te souviens quand on a fait le jeu des 20 questions ?**

**Hum oui…**

**Je t'ai dit que je n'étais sorti qu'avec une seule fille**

**Oui je me souviens…**

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. J'étais surement naïve ou j'avais peur d'avoir mal, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment aimé cette fille et j'avais vraiment peur. Pour ces coups d'un soir, je savais que ce n'était rien mais elle…

**J'avais 16 ans quand je l'ai rencontrée et je n'étais plus puceau. Elle le savait et comme toi, elle voulait une relation sérieuse et je me sentais bien avec elle alors j'ai essayé. À cette époque, je ne couchais pas encore avec toutes les filles qui passaient et c'était différent. Je pensais que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais un jour je l'ai découvert avec un autre mec. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches pour être simplement ami, j'étais tellement mal que j'ai couché avec la première fille qui m'a aguiché et elle nous a surpris. **

**Et que s'est-il passé ?**

Je pouvais clairement sentir mes larmes monter et j'attendais la suite… Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre surtout qu'il avait relâché sa prise sur mes cuisses…

**Elle a voulu me voir le lendemain et elle m'a largué. Me disant qu'elle avait voulu essayer malgré le conseil d'un de ses amis … Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un coureur de jupons et que je voulais seulement couché avec elle. En gros, tous ce que Jacob dit aujourd'hui… **

**Et comment Jacob est-il au courant de ça ?**

**C'était lui l'ami… **

**Oh… et il s'est passé quoi après ?**

**Il est sorti avec et puis je ne sais plus mais ça n'était plus mon affaire mais je te jure que je suis fidèle. Merde ! Il a réussi son coup ce bâtard !**

Il recommençait à s'énerver alors je m'assis sur ces genoux et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'étais vraiment triste pour lui. Mais je me sentais mal, il pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. La différence entre elle et moi, c'est qu'elle attendait qu'il la trompe et moi je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. J'en voulais à Jacob et à Tom. Je caressais la joue de mon amoureux et lui relevais la tête. Puis je l'embrassais délicatement, après tout il est blessé… Il me regarda surpris et il parla…

**Pourquoi tu ne crois pas Jacob ? J'ai fait exactement ce qu'il avait prédit…**

**Elle a juste attendu que tu la trompes comme si c'était inévitable.**

**Et toi ?**

**Je sais que tu ne me tromperas pas…**

**Merci !**

Et là, il me prit dans ses bras et il m'emmena dans la chambre où il m'embrassa pendant bien 10 minutes quand on toqua à la porte. C'était Carlisle. Je les laissais donc seul pour descendre. J'avais un peu faim…

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, mon cousin était là. Je l'ignorais après tout c'était de sa faute tout ça… Il me regarda attrister et j'attendis qu'il parle…

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolé Bella…**

Il s'était avancé pendant sa phrase mais j'avais reculé d'un pas et j'avais mis une main devant moi pour lui signifier que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche et il comprit.

**Tu l'es, cette fois ? Où tu prépares encore un sale coup ? Tu vas ramener qui cette fois ?**

**Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste les confronter. Jacob a un point de vue si différent de ton Edward…**

**Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement t'en tenir à ce que TOI tu pensais… Mais non, il fallait que tu amènes le type qui m'a insulté à plusieurs reprises de pute et qui maltraite mon copain… J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas ! **

**Je voulais juste avoir une autre version des faits !**

**La MIENNE ne te suffisait pas ! Merde je SUIS ta cousine, lui il n'est rien ! **

**Tu ne vois pas Edward objectivement… je veux dire il pourrait se foutre de toi et moi je veux te protéger…**

**La ferme ! Tu tiens le même discours que lui, c'est fou ça… Tu n'acceptes pas que j'ai un copain. Voilà !**

**Ce n'est pas ça, je te jure…**

**Arrête de nier ! Tu n'aurais pas fait venir Jacob ici juste pour le plaisir…**

**J'avais juste envie de le rencontrer…**

**Bien maintenant c'est fait. C'était à la hauteur de tes espérances au moins ? J'espère que tu as apprécié parce que je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner ce coups-là croit moi.**

**Mais attends…**

**NON ! Tu m'as blessé tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais déjà assez avec Alice. Non il fallait que tu invites Jacob…**

**Je…**

**Tais-toi, vaux mieux parce que tu t'enfonces !**

Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'au congélateur pour me préparer un bol de glace à la vanille. Puis je me dirigeais vers le jardin où je m'assis sur une chaise longue. Quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je relève la tête, Jacob est à côté de moi et il semble vouloir me parler… Mais moi je ne voulais vraiment pas lui parler. Mais il ne sembla pas le comprendre… Et il commença à parler…

**Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerait autant que je vienne. De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? De voir la vérité en face ! Tu es la seule à ne pas voir qu'il se fout de ta gueule ! Je veux juste te protéger Bella. Une amie a déjà fait cette erreur et …**

**Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir Jacob et reste éloigné de ma cousine…**

C'était Léa qui était intervenue, elle serait venue il y a tout juste 2 minutes je lui aurais sauté au cou mais là je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était de répondre à ce … Mince je n'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire…

Je déposais donc mon bol de glace sur la table à côté de mon siège et je me levais… Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui répondis…

**N'importe quoi ! Toi tu préfères ramasser les morceaux pour pouvoir te taper la fille après, non ? Ça ne marchera pas avec moi Jacob ! Je fais confiance à Edward ! Tu ne le connais même pas. En fait c'est TOI l'enculé et le menteur pas LUI. **

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !**

**Rien à foutre de ton explication. Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu auras vraiment TOUT essayé pour sortir avec moi mais là tu es vraiment tombé bien bas ! **

**Putain tu es MON amie…**

**Non ! TU n'es rien ! Tu vas me fiche la paix…**

Je partis directement et sans me retourner. Je retournais dans ma chambre. Edward était couché et j'allais rapidement le rejoindre. Une question me trottait toujours en tête et je la lui posais.

**Elle s'appelait comment ?**

**Rachel…**

**D'accord, on arrête de parler de ça, hein ?**

**J'en serais ravi, je n'aime pas parler de ça…**

Il me coucha et il me surplombait légèrement. J'aimais vraiment quand on était dans cette position…

**Depuis que je suis avec toi, je sais que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle…**

Et sans plus de cérémonie. Il m'embrassa et j'avoue que ce baiser avait une saveur nouvelle et je l'appréciais... Est-ce qu'il insinuait qu'il m'aimait ? Parce que moi je l'aime et j'avais l'impression que ça ressemblait à une déclaration…

* * *

_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM,_

_J'avoue que je suis fière de moi mais je sais que c'est fort court pour un chapitre mais c'est déjà ça …_

_Une petite déclaration cachée ?_

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_J'attends vos réactions avec IMPATIENCE !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je reposterai, je vais préparer mes examens de juin et je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de réécrire et tout. Bref, l'histoire va continuer…_

_Gros bisous et à la prochaine !_


End file.
